Rock 'n Rollin'
by Alyssa in Wonderland
Summary: AU: Fame and glory, that's what being a celebrity was for Prince a.k.a, Yuki, until love butted itself into his life. A story of romance, drama, angst, humour, and excitement!
1. Royal Reign

**Author's Notes**: Wow, a new fan fiction so soon! Oh well, as always it's a Yukiru! All is well in life and I have time to do this. This story is not like my recent ones…I don't know how this one will turn into but I hope this won't become Angst. Any who, enjoy and read please!

**Disclaimer**: Fruits Basket does NOT belong to me. No sue so thank you. Also some songs do NOT belong to me…I find them very nice though! 

**Summary**: It seems like it's first love for Tohru and the Prince, but the problem is they can't do anything if crazed fan girls are chasing after them, kidnappings likely to happen, jealous singers, and not to mention just the worst problem of all—introducing themselves!

Rock 'n Rollin' Chapter 1: Royal Reign 

            "Now! For his final performance for today's concert…Prince will sing 'Finding You'! Watch out lovely single ladies—he might just see you in a new light!" The voice announced as a couple of high-powered lights turned on.

Yuki rolled his eyes at Shigure's last comment; _it's not me who's going to see them in a new light_. He wiped his fore head and felt his sweat on his hand. The scorching lights that were aimed at him were very annoying. To think by now he'd be used to it. He took a deep breath and the crowds went wild. Not just girls, but also boys and did he mention more girls? 

            He strung the chords of his guitar and began his strong lullaby…

"Your eyes can see the real me,

The crowd goes wild seeing nothing but me,

When will I find you?

When will I find you?

'Cause there's not much time,

Not much time before I,

I run out of love.

So where? Where are you hiding?

Why do you hear me crying?

When will I find you?

When will I find you?

'Cause there's not much time,

Not much time before I,

I run out of love.

There's not much time,

So come on and find me now

'Cause there's not much time,

Not much time before I,

I run out of love."

            The song ended and the lights turned off. The roaring applause and screams of the audience were making him deaf. He needs a vacation from this hell.

-=-

            Arisa Uotani squealed, "Those seats were expensive, but hell, it was worth it!"

"I wouldn't really call it 'worth it' seeing the singer look so bored out of his life." Saki Hanajima replied fanning herself.

            Uo looked at Hana with the you-better-take-that-back-'cause-I-paid-serious-cash-for-our-seats look. Then, she sighed and turned to her brown and green-eyed friend who always looked on the brighter side of things.

"So, how'd you like it? You finally got into one of his concerts!" Uo exclaimed.

            Tohru Honda smiled. She had been trying to get tickets for the one of his concerts for such a long time already! Ever since she heard his first song, and the very next day his song was all over the station and his pictures were all over billboards, TVs, computer advertisements, and well just about anything.

            That is…you **can't** get sick of looking his face at all.

"Thank you Uo! I really appreciate you doing this…how much do I owe you?" She asked getting her wallet out already.

            Uo shook her head, "No need, my friend. It's for free. But, for you Hanajima, it's not." She said and looked at Hana who almost had a surprised look in her face. 

"No, I don't think you'll need refunds since I didn't enjoy it so much." Hana defended.

"Hanajima…" Uo said with a threatening voice but suddenly screamed, "Oh my gosh!! Tohru! Look it's him!!" She screamed pointing behind Tohru.

            Tohru turned around and saw Uo run towards the already big crowd while Hana sat down in a corner, obviously not entertained. She caught a glimpse of _him_. Mysterious mauve eyes and silver hair…

            _Seeing him in person is much better than seeing his pictures in ads or posters…_Tohru thought. There was a difference between picture and in-person. When you look at the picture it's simply…well…a picture. But, in person…_it takes your breath away…_

            His eyes caught hers, what seemed like eternity was only a just a second and one word escaped her lips before a guy has ushered him forward, 

"Prince."

-=-

            Yuki slumped down on the leathery seats of the limo. The concert was his so called "The Royal Reign." He should really hit his manager, Shigure and his brother, Ayame for the load of crap they've got him into. 

            Yuki leaned forward away from the seat and let his head hang low and silver tresses of his hair fell down and covered his eyes. Yuki sighed and felt someone sit beside him.

"Exhausting, huh?" 

"I don't know why I even agreed to this stupid thing." Yuki replied knowing it was Shigure beside him.

            Shigure smiled and slapped Yuki in the back who was caught surprised and looked at him with an angry glare. Shigure just laughed his head off, "Yuki! Of course you wouldn't remember! Remember the joke we pulled on you during April fool's day? Hahaha! You just went ahead and signed the contract!" 

            Yuki made sure Shigure saw the glare he was giving him and automatically Shigure added, "Well, I told Ayame taking advantage of you in the morning was morally wrong!" 

"Yeah whatever you say…" Yuki replied leaning back on the leather cushions and closed his eyes.

"You've got to hand it to us though, if we hadn't made you a rock star we'd never find your hidden talent…plus…" Shigure trailed off but Yuki was sure he heard the last words from Shigure as he drifted off to sleep.

"…plus…You get to see so many girls…" 

            All of a sudden his thoughts wandered to a pair of green eyes…and he was off to dreamland.

-=-

            Tohru flopped down on her bed exhausted and reached for her mother's picture frame. She looked at her mother and smiled.

"Mom, I wish you would've come with us…it was so exciting!" She exclaimed and smiled wider as she remembered her eyes locking into the Prince's eyes. 

            Ever since she found about the new celebrity, his name always was Prince—nothing else nothing more.   
  


            Her eyes started to droop slowly and she hugged the picture frame close to her chest, "But Mom…His name is fitting for him." She whispered into the night as she drifted off to sleep.

-=-

**Author's Notes**: I think you all know where this one is going, right? Any way please review! I know there wasn't much of any action in this chapter since I'm just placing the story. Please review!


	2. Bad Coffee!

**Chapter 2: Bad coffee!**

            Tohru woke up extra early that morning. Being a high school student slash waitress in Starbucks everyday isn't a very good combination. She has to graduate high school since she promised her mother. She just can't let her mom down, now can she? 

            But, of course, determination to keep a promise doesn't pay for high school. It may be minimum wage—but Kaiwara High is a public school. So, just a couple of savings and TADA! A tuition payment for the month! Tohru still has to make some small sacrifices here and there, which means—if you like the pink shirt that matches with a pink bag—walk away from it. Just walk away from it.

            At least she shares an apartment with Uo who was kind enough to be her roommate. Tohru insisted, however, that they have to split the rent in half. It also goes for groceries and all that. 

            _Brewing coffee Saturday morning isn't exactly what I'd call a life, but having to work everyday is alright if it means keeping things in check. _Tohru thought as she handed a Chocolate Brownie frapaccuino to a young girl. _Caffeine is bad when you're still growing._

            Tohru slumped on the coffee maker as another order came in. She sighed; she had been working since yesterday afternoon! She wouldn't be surprised if her hair started smelling like freshly brewed coffee beans. She also wasn't surprised at the fact sometimes in her dreams, she dreamt about plastic stirrers trying to poke her. _I guess that happens when you bend them so much and break when there are no customers!_

            Motoko Minagawa, her co-worker, walked towards her. Motoko looked at her up and down and smiled slyly, "Oh, Honda-san! Take a breather already!" She said and then handed a coffee, "Today you'll be giving out the coffee orders. I think it's my turn to be behind the counters."

            Tohru smiled, "Alright Minagawa-san." She said and started to bring the orders to the customers.

            Motoko rolled her eyes, _ugh thank goodness! Did that airhead of a girl know what the meaning Saturday is for a waitress? Oh, wait—duh! She's an airhead! She wouldn't know! It's like committing suicide little by little! _

            She snickered, "Too bad for Honda-san, she'll be here 'till noon." As she remembered that she didn't get to go to the Royal Reign last week, "It's only fair."

-=-

            Kyo yawned and suddenly a flash. He groaned and asked, "What is this? The new cover for Teen magazine?" 

            Kagura smiled playfully, "Nope! You did that last week!"  She flopped down on the side of Kyo's bed and shook him awake.

"Then why in the hell did you take a picture of me, woman?!" He asked as he threw his covers away and got out of bed.

"Well…" Kagura thought as she absent mindedly did his bed, "I just wanted to put it up in a frame! Your cuteness is absolutely unbearable!" She squealed in delight.

            Kyo rolled his eyes, "So…what's on today's schedule?" He asked Kagura.

            He had been in showbiz for as long as he could remember. Kyo had been found in a star search program—lucky him found his place in life. Well…not really. Kyo walked towards the bathroom to wash his face and brush his teeth. He looked at the mirror and saw what people and most girls call, "the fiery hottie". _Can't blame them for not being blind._

"Well today you have pretty much everything for free." Kagura said as she flipped through her pocket-sized organizer.

"No interviews or anything?" Kyo asked bewildered as he opened the cap of the toothpaste.

"Nope, they all said they're going to interview Yun-chan." Kagura said and then shut her mouth quickly.

"What?! That dumb dirty rat! He's only started last year and then he's all up in the stars!" Kyo shouted gripping the toothpaste harder until it exploded, "If he wants to see stars, I'll be happy to show him the way!" He exclaimed gripping the toothpaste more, which sent some of the paste flying towards…

"KYO! You idiot!" Kagura screamed who had toothpaste on her hair and face…and we all know what happened after that.

            Kagura was about to make her way out when she remembered, "Kyo! Get ready in less than ten minutes! You have a commercial shooting!" She shouted and she heard the bruised boy yell, "Shit!"

-=-

            Yuki yawned as he got into his car. He fastened his seat belt and before he could start the car looked if he had everything. Sunglasses? Check. Hat? Check. And everything else? Check.

            His sunglasses and his hat had been the ones that saved his behind when the paparazzi has spotted him. After the first save, he always had it with him when he wanted a stroll outside.

            He started the car and didn't turn on the radio. Why? All he would hear is himself singing songs that were written by Shigure. The songs were okay, but he's tired of hearing himself everywhere—also seeing his pictures almost everywhere. 

"Yuki?!" He heard someone call.

            It was Ayame. _Crap! I have to get out of this house soon! _Yuki started the car and without further ado, and stepped on the gas. 

"YUUKI!" Ayame yelled as he watched his brother speed away, "You know you can get caught speeding! BY THE WAY!! YOU CAN'T ESCAPE ME!!" 

            Hatori lazily came out and looked at the car turning a corner fast and a screaming yet happy Ayame, _Yuki must've done his ritual escape. _

"Let him go, Ayame." Hatori said and continued, "This is the only time he has for himself and be himself. Being a superstar isn't as easy as it looks." 

            Ayame turned around and pouted, "I guess." He said and then smiled widely, "But! I bet if I were in Yuki's place—I'd do a marvelous job! I'd even do personal meeting with my female fans!"

            Hatori looked at him oddly and sighed, "I hope there was a mistake—My real cousin must've been switched with this idiot." He said and went back inside the Main House.

-=-

            Tohru was getting tired. She checked her watch, _fifteen more minutes and I'm out of this coffee haven! _She thought and sped away giving out refills and new hot steaming coffee. 

            She moved from one place to another, and was zooming from table to table. Motoko watched her with both her eyes wide open, "She isn't human." Motoko commented to herself.

            A fellow co-worker walked by and heard Motoko, "I agree."

            Before Yuki went inside Starbucks he put on his sunglasses and his hat. _I really love these inventions…If it weren't for these I'd be standing out…as well as a sitting duck. _He thought and opened the door and smelled the delicious smell of coffee.

            For some people it may be called "afternoon" coffee, but for him—seeing that he wakes up really late—it was "morning" coffee.

            He walked towards the waitress behind the counter who had very long brown hair with two blue ribbons on the side, "Hello, what can I get you today sir?" Motoko asked with a plastered smiled. 

            Yuki automatically answered, "One tall vanilla frapaccuino for here."

"Alright, what's your name sir?" She asked.

"Yuki." He replied.

            It was no big deal giving away his real name since he was known as Prince. 

"Okay, our waitress will come by and give it to you." Motoko replied working on the frapaccuino.

            Yuki casually walked outside where it was sunny and windy, and not to mention where having sunglasses outside (not inside) is normal. He watched his step as he saw a crack on the pavement.

            Yuki sat down on the chairs and waited for his coffee. 

-=-

            "Honda-san!!" Motoko called.

            Tohru turned around and rushed towards the counter and breathed heavily, "Yes?" She asked.

"This is your last order okay? Then you can leave. Here, this is for the guy with the shades and the hat—I think he went outside." She said and turned away from her.

            Tohru took the coffee and was extremely tired. She opened the door and spotted the stranger with the hat and sunglasses.

            She walked towards him, "Here you go sir—!!" 

            Tohru tripped on the crack and was off balance for a moment. She balanced herself…but she didn't balance the coffee. It spilled on the customer and she knew she was in deep, deep, deep trouble.

"Ah! I'm so sorry! Please here!" She said as she grabbed a few napkins on the table.

            Yuki looked at his vanilla smelling shirt and looked at the flustered waitress, he caught her name on her nametag. She was wiping the vanilla off his shirt like crazy.

"I am so sorry! I'll get you a new frapaccuino on the house!" She said as she stopped wiping his shirt and turned around to get a new vanilla frapaccuino.

"Wait! Honda-san, it's okay." He said as his sunglasses dropped down a little.

            Tohru turned around with a gloomy face, but when she saw the familiar mauve eyes she had seen before she gasped.

-=-

**Author's Notes:** Wee! This is the second chapter! Woo! Okay, please review and tell me what you think! Oh, and also I made a new website for Fruits Basket. Please check it out! Here's the URL: http: // mina_no_hime/ Enter.html (No spaces)

**CB**- Thanks, yeah, Uo squealing is hard to picture!

**Rhonda**- Yes, the rest of the crew of Fruits Basket will start to show up! Thank you for reviewing!

**Treiko-chan**- Thank you for reviewing!

**TYouhkriu**- It's okay! I'm glad you like this one!

**Body by Gen**- I'm glad you like it! Thank you!

**Kura52**- Woohoo! Thanks for reviewing!

**Khaoskit**- LOL! Thanks for reviewing!


	3. Ignorance

Chapter 3: Ignorance 

            Yuki was going to get ready for the, "OH MY GOD! It's PRINCE! I JUST SPILLED COFFEE ON PRINCE!!" and the screaming…and the fainting.

            Tohru gasped, "I bet you want to talk to my manger! I am so sorry! Please forgive me…uh…Mr. Yuki sir!" Tohru said as she read the name on the cup.

            Yuki almost fell down on his chair. Where was the screaming? Did she even recognize who he was? Yuki smiled and pushed up the sunglasses, "Uh, no actually Honda-san, I was going to say it was okay. You don't have to worry about me, I could always get a new one." He said and was getting up from his chair.

            Tohru pushed him down at once with a face of determination, "Of course it's not okay! I'll treat you for a new one!" She said and turned around. 

            Yuki just looked at her through the dark lenses of his glasses. He was going to protest again, but before Tohru could open the door to get a new coffee, she said, "Please. It's my fault. Please stay." She said and rushed inside.

            So Yuki sat down like his good self, _how'd I get myself in this mess? _He asked himself and slumped back down on his seat. The door opened once again and out came the waitress.

            She handed him the new coffee with careful balance this time and she smiled as she sat down before him.

"Perfect balance! Really, I am so sorry! I can be such a klutz when I'm tired that is…" She said and sighed as she rested her head on her palm.

            Yuki looked at her and looked at the coffee. Tohru looked at him and laughed, "Don't be shy! It's not like you've never drunk coffee in front of anyone before! Well…maybe never in front of someone who's spilled something on you…but still!" She said.

            Yuki smiled and sipped the cold and refreshing coffee. Coffee was so good…so satisfying and addictive…

            He took another sip as he looked at Tohru Honda…as it says on her I.D. She looked happy that he was drinking the coffee.

"You must really like coffee." She said.

He nodded…still drinking it.

"You know it's bad for you."

He nodded again…still drinking it.

"It's not at all good you know."

He nodded and drank some more.

"Being in the coffee store almost 24/7 will make you smell like it." She said, "Crazy addicted coffee people will follow you…believe me."

            Yuki choked on the drink and spat it out. He laughed; he could so imagine her being chased by people…he could also see himself as one of those people chasing her. 

            Yuki continued to laugh as he remembered he was in a public place and that…that…he just spat coffee on her.

Oops.

            _Dammit Yuki! You're a complete moronic nimrod! Mental slap! Mental slap!! _Yuki grabbed some napkins and wiped her face that had some vanilla crème on it. Thank goodness it didn't land on her mouth!

"I am so sorry! Honda-san, I really am! This is so embarrassing…maybe now I should be the one reported to your manager?" He asked as he wiped her face gently.

            Tohru stopped him by placing her hand on his wrist. She smiled, "I can't do anything about it anyway…I'm off work already. Besides, I guess were even!" She exclaimed and laughed.

            Yuki couldn't help but smiled with this girl, she was a bit ignorant…but she was fascinatingly…pretty. 

-=-

            Tohru got up from the chair and yawned. She had been talking to a total stranger by the name of Yuki Sohma. She talked with him since…5 hours ago! She needed sleep since she was going to school the next day.

"I'm sorry. Did I keep you?" He asked.

"No, not at all. I really have to go Yuki. I've got school tomorrow." She replied

            Yuki smiled and also got up, "Honda-san…I was wondering if maybe I could see you again…"  
  


            _Is he asking me out…? _Tohru thought. He wasn't that bad actually…but no one has ever asked her out like this…but he was such an interesting guy…_not to mention mysterious._

"…Uh…never mind." He said quickly afterwards and walked towards his car.

"Wait!" Tohru called out as she folded her apron on her arm, "If you want me no to forget about it…I'd say yeah, you could probably see me again." She said blushing a little.

            What in the world was coming out of her mouth? This was so unlike her! She can't even believe she's acting like this to someone she barely even know! Yuki turned around and replied, "That's great…so do you need a ride home?" He asked as he noticed she didn't have a car.

"Sure…saves me from bus fares." She replied and walked towards the car.

-=-

            The ride was quiet…yet not so quiet. It was a long yet quick ride back to Tohru's apartment.   
  


"So I turn right here?" Yuki asked.

"Yes, left." Tohu replied.

"Right." Yuki said.

"No, left."

"Right." Yuki replied feeling a smile from on his lips.

"Left."  
  


"I mean 'right' as in yes that's the way." He replied taking a quick look on her.

            Tohru blinked and saw his smile, "I knew that." She protested…though secretly she didn't. _That smile of his would even be better if he removed those sunglasses of his. _

            Yuki parked the car on the curb of the apartments, "So this where I go from now." Tohru said and opened the car door and got out. Yuki also got out of the car. It was impolite not to lead the girl back home right? But, how would he know? He'd never in his life even offered a girl a ride he didn't know!

            He walked beside her and as they reached the gat that led to the apartment building Tohru turned around and smiled at him, "I just noticed it's already night time…I must've really talked a lot with you today, Yuki." She said.

"Yeah, I didn't notice either. Shigure must really be worried." He said and saw the questioned look about her face.

"He's my cousin. He's older than me." Yuki replied.

"Oh…" Tohru said and opened the gate with her keys.

            "I hope to see you around…?" She asked as she was closing the gate half way. Yuki smiled, "Of course."

            Tohru smiled back and walked towards her apartment, which was on the ground level. When Uo opened the door, she still saw Yuki waiting for her to get back in…and once she was inside, she took a peek from the window and saw Yuki walking back towards his car.

-=-

"Who was the guy?" Uo asked as she flopped down on the couch and was eating chocolate ice cream.

"Interesting fellow." Hana said as she flipped through the Teen Magazine.

"His name is Yuki Sohma." Tohru said as she dried her hair with the towel.

"Oh…" Hana said.

"He's an okay guy." Tohru replied quickly. It felt like she was defending him.

"Yeah…but, why in the world would he be wearing sunglasses at night?" Uo asked Tohru.

            Tohru blinked, _that's true…all day long he had sunglasses…but I swear he had nice eyes…actually perfect eyes…so…huh?_

"That's Tohru for you." Uo said licking the spoon with excess ice cream.

"Our ignorant Tohru." Hana said and smiled as she read an article contest about the Orange haired star.

-=-

            "YOU WHAT?!" Kyo screamed.

"Sorry, Kyo." Kagura said with a pout, "It's a way of getting more fans!" 

"Listen to her Kyo! You might learn something." Shigure said.

            Managing his super star cousins were very stressful…especially when Yuki had been missing since daylight. Someone opened the door…

"Tadaima!" Yuki called out as he walked into the dinner table.

            He casually sat down and thanked God for the meal and started to eat. Shigure was going to blow! 

"Where have you been?! You were gone all day!" Shigure screamed with his hands flailing about.

            Haru slapped Shigure's hand as it was about to touch his delicious food, "Watch where your hand is going Shigure…and welcome back home Yuki." Haru said.

"I was just out." Yuki replied, "You've got nothing to worry about." 

            Shigure pouted, "You almost gave Aya a heart attack! Good thing I comforted him all afternoon." He said and winked.

            Yuki rolled his eyes and heard Hatori say, "Yuki, take your hat and sunglasses off. We're eating." 

            Yuki took off his hat and sunglasses, and Kyo continued to yell about Kagura making a raffle for every girl to get a date with him. Yuki wasn't in the mood to say anything offensive right now…all he could think about was the next time he would see Tohru Honda.

-=-

**Author's Notes**: Whaddya think?? Please review! I'm going to give individual thanks every next chapter! I dunno if I should make the curse apply here…Hmm…I'm thinking…Also, I think I remember one review that says something about green eyes? In the fist chapter it says that Yuki remembered a pair of green eyes and was off to dreamland. I was referring to Tohru's, I'm going to base this on the anime…yes, her eyes are sort of blue-green…but I think of it as green. Gah, it differs okay? Her eyes are freakish! It changes! Heh! Well please review and tell me what you think! Thanks for reading!


	4. Princess Coffee?

**Chapter 4: Princess Coffee?**

            "Make them drool, Yuki!" Shigure said as he pushed Yuki onto the stage.

            Yuki gave a final death glare to Shigure before smiling at the crowd before him as he entered the stage. The girls went wild and screamed. Back stage, Shigure gave a thumbs up to Hatori and Momiji, "That's m'boy!" He said and laughed insanely.

            Yuki kept on smiling although it hurt his face to do so. _I'm going to kill Shigure when the show is over! I am going to take his head and shove it on a wall more than several times! _Again, Shigure had tricked him into being a special guest in a show! Was he getting smarter or was Yuki getting stupid because of all the fame?

            He saw where the host of the show was and sat himself down. The host was more like a _hostess_. She looked at Yuki dreamily, which made Yuki back away a little. As if remembering where she was, the hostess cleared her throat and started to introduce the show.

"Welcome to 'Talk On'! I'm your host, Rika Ikari!" She said and smiled as she turned to face Yuki.

            Yuki felt several chills, _Ah hell! Why does this kind of thing always happen to me? _There was, even though it was kind of weird, a fan club for him set up by women older than forty…

"Er…" Was all Yuki could say as he backed away a little bit more.

"We have a special guest today, ladies and gents…or more like ladies and ladies!" Rika said and the crowd went wilder. Yuki heard several screams, confessions of their undying love, and his name said like a mantra.

"It's none other than…PRINCE!" Rika declared and the whole crowd stood up and screamed some more. Everywhere and anywhere he went, it seemed like everyone was screaming. It's incredible he wasn't deaf…yet. Yuki smiled as the spotlight was upon him.

He saw some of the girls faint, and some with blushes across their faces. "Uh…I'm glad to be here today, Ikari-san." He said softly.

Rika giggled uncontrollably. From behind the stage, Momiji who was watching the show live from the television set, cocked his eyebrow up, "Ha'ri? Is Rika Ikari a dirty old woman?" He asked innocently. Hatori coughed chocking on his own saliva. (A/N: o_o Hatori is caught out of character!)

"Momiji, stop jumping to conclusions." Hatori said and from the corner of his eye he could see Shigure muffle a laugh.

"You know Shigure he'll want to murder you later." Hatori said.

"I know! But, it's worth it!" Shigure said with a playful smile.

-=-

            Tohru headed towards the living room followed by Uo. It was their nighttime tradition…sitting in front of the television and letting it eat away their brain cells, as Uo had said. 

Tohru was so tired! Still…even though she was tired, she couldn't stop thinking about the enigmatic Yuki Sohma she met over the weekends. She hasn't heard from him since then…_what am I thinking? It's not like he'll remember me anyway! Guys like him don't last too long! But…I would want to at least get a heads up from him…or something…ANYTHING! _Tohru hit herself on the head with her palm and stopped walking making Uo stop at her tracks.

_Look at me! I'm being so childish! I'm acting like we were going out! Stupid me! I'm such an idiot! _Tohru huffed and thought, _stop dreaming Tohru! You have got to toughen up and stop fooling around! You have a school to graduate from and to pay for!_

With that she continued walking towards her usual place in front of the television. Uo gave her a look and shrugged it off. _Guy trouble…maybe? _She thought.

Tohru turned the television on as she laid down on the couch in front of it. Uo followed her routine as she comfortably put her feet on the arm of the chair. 

            Tohru flipped through the channels—

"Wait! Keep it on that channel Tohru." Uo said, "I like this show."  
  


"'Talk On'?" Tohru asked.

"Yeah…wait…is today…is today Tuesday?" Uo asked.

"Yes." Tohru said quietly and suddenly fell of the chair when she saw Prince's face. Uo laughed, "That's something that will make you forget about that other guy, huh?" She asked Tohru.

"What makes you think I was thinking about him?" She asked rubbing her backside. _Mental note to self: don't be so transparent!_

"Stage one! Denial!" Uo said and turned the volume of the television.

"Uo-chan!" Tohru said practically controlling herself to stop the tantrum she was about to make. But, before she could utter another word the talk show caught her attention.

"I know every girl in Japan is wondering this simple question." Rika said.

"Yes, what is it Ikari-san?" Prince asked.

            The woman giggled and Uo rolled her eyes, "Just when she gets older she gets all giddy!" Tohru laughed forgetting about the earlier discussion she had with Uo. 

"Well, do you have a 'Princess'?" She asked. 

            The camera zoomed over the audience and there was anticipation as well as hope written all over their faces. 

"Please…" Uo muttered with a look of boredom on her face.

-=-

            "Well, do you have a 'Princess'?" Rika asked.

            Yuki looked at her completely caught off guard. Then, after a few seconds when he was asked the question, composed himself. _How am I going to answer this? For sure it isn't her! Or anyone in this studio…_

            Shigure was jumping up and down, "How is he going to answer?!"

"Calm down Shigure!" Hatori said.

"I can't! I didn't train him for this type of questions! It's too soon!!" Shigure yelled at Hatori.

"Oh…you can't?" Hatori asked, "Then maybe I should put you on some medication…Hmm…" 

            Shigure gave Hatori the look, "You know, you really shouldn't threaten people with your medical skills!"   
  


"Sssh! Yuki's going to answer!" Momiji said as he leaned closer to the television screen.

            Shigure rushed towards the rabbit's side and also leaned closer to the television like a child. Hatori sighed, "Why are you all so worried? You know Yuki will answer this exceptionally." 

            Yuki looked around, _none of these girls are like…_

_Like who? _

--"Don't be shy! It's not like you've never drunk coffee in front of anyone before! Well…maybe never in front of someone who's spilled something on you…but still!"--

Yuki smiled making the audiences as well as Rika wonder even more. Yuki cleared his throat and answered, "My answer?"

-=-

            "My answer?" 

            Tohru couldn't take the suspense anymore and decided to get a glass of water. She got up so that she wouldn't have to be so disappointed when she hears Prince reply 'yes'. Besides, it was impossible that Prince would actually consider any of the girls.   
  


            Who ever the girl was, she was a lucky pretty and a celebrity girl. To have Prince's affection was more than enough…but to have him completely…both heart and mind was something else. She saw the look on the celebrity's face, and she had never seen him smile like _that_. Sure she's seen pictures of him smiling, but this one was different. She wasn't sure if she was the only one who noticed the change on his face.

"Who ever his princess is, she's lucky." She said to herself, "At least she knows who her prince is…while I don't even know where Yuki is…" 

            She took a sip of water, "Ah! Here I go again!" She told herself, "I should stop thinking about a stranger!" 

            But, Yuki Sohma was the type of guy you could remember for more than just months…

            Tohru smiled, _when I meet him again, I'd like to ask why driving in the dark with sunglasses appeal to him so much. _She laughed, "Maybe he can replace Prince in my life!" Tohru said and laughed harder for thinking of such a thing. Tohru was walking back towards the living room and heard the television…

"In fact…I do have one…I think so anyway…" Prince replied.

"Really?!?!!!" Rika screamed getting out of her chair. 

            The girls screamed, "OH MY GOSH! WHO IS IT!?!" They screamed and some other profanities like, "UGH! I can't believe that –bleep- stole him away from us! We should go look for her and show her what we're made of!" Coming from a girl who looked very familiar with her long hair and blue ribbons…

            Rika composed herself as the camera focused on her once again, "Ahem! May I ask who it is, Prince?" She asked sweetly…it would be if that twitching eye of hers would stop.

            Uo snorted, "Talk about die hard fans!" She said.

"Uo-chan, you screamed after his concert, too." Tohru replied walking behind the couch.

"Well…I was caught in the moment…and I also caught it from all the other girls including you." Uo said making Tohru blush slightly.

"Well…I am a fan." Tohru mumbled.

            Yuki chuckled remembering the coffee incident…ore more like incidents, "She's…"

-=-

            Shigure was biting his nail excessively, "Don't be stupider than you already are Yuki!!" He screamed at the television.

            Hatori and Momiji moved away from him as they realized how the studio crew was looking at them. Shigure jumped on the television; "You can't do this to me! Do you have any idea of how many rumors and interviews I have to plan and stop?!" He screamed.

"Ha'ri…I'm scared…is Shigure going to be fine?" Momiji asked.

"He will be once I get him a nice comfy jacket that goes around him really tight, and a nice room with white pillows everywhere." Hatori said dragging Shigure of the TV. 

            Yuki searched for the right words to describe her, he wasn't that stupid to tell everyone her name. He wouldn't want cameras chasing her everywhere.

"She's…" He said, "No one in particular." 

            Rika Ikari almost fell of her chair since she has been on the edge of her seat for the last few minutes.

"Can you at least give us a clue?" Rika asked straightening her skirt.

            Yuki looked at her and nodded, "Coffee." 

-=-

            Uo laughed and her legs were flailing about the air, "What the hell? 'Coffee'?" She asked out loud.

"What sort of name is Coffee?" Uo said laughing at the faces of the girls in the show.

"The Prince has a Princess…and her name is C-Coffee." Rika Ikari said looking horrible compared earlier during the show, "This is Rika Ikari, signing off from 'Talk On'." 

            Tohru sipped her water, "Princess…Coffee…" 

"What a nice title." Uo said and laughed again.

-=-

**Author's Notes: **LOL! Princess Coffee! That's hilarious! I'm sorry, but I couldn't think of anything else! Well, it has been a busy week for me! Finals are coming up soon and I got one project that's really hard! So, that means I won't be able to update as much. Another bad news is that I can't go online as much! I kind of got in trouble…I wasn't doing anything! I was doing research! It's not my fault people can't help themselves and talk to me online! Anyway, I hope you all like this chapter…it's longer than I expected! Well, I shall go and study! I know all this studying will pay off once I graduate! Well it better pay off anyway!

Thank you(s)

**Kura52**- Thank you! I'm glad you love it!

**Onigiri714**- Yes! I'll try to write some more! Thank you!

**Treiko-Chan**- Lol! Thank you!

**C.B**- Yep…Imagine that! I wouldn't ride with anyone who would do that! LOL! Thanks anyway!

**Body by Gen**- See! I'm not the only one who sees her eyes change from episode to episode! I used green because it looks more like green in the show…well for me anyway. AH! It's not my fault I'm colorblind if you don't agree with me! Thank you anyway!

**Trunks-Lover**- Thank you for reviewing! Heh, Trunks is cool! He's like one of my favorites in Dragon Ball Z/GT! AH! I can't believe GT is almost over! Then the whole series of Dragon Ball is over! AAH! I watched the very first episodes too when I was younger…sigh…childhood memories! Lol! Okay, thanks!

Please review!


	5. Come Backs

Chapter 5: Come Backs 

            Hana walked into the building. Teenage girls were looking at her up and down, and with a 'humph' and a toss of their hair, proceeded on towards their destination…out the door. Hana didn't bother what they thought about her; in fact she didn't care what any person in the world thought about her. She was herself, and that can't be beat. 

            Kagura looked up and saw a girl dressed in a long black dress. She had long dark tresses of hair, too…and not to mention black nail polish…_talk about gothic! _Kagura thought and smiled as the girl approached.

"May I help you?" Kagura asked.

"Yes." The girl replied in a void tone.

Kagura realized at how many people were looking at the girl. _She certainly has her way with drawing attention._

"Well, of course I'm here for one reason only, and that is to sign up to this little game of yours." Hana continued with an expressionless face.

"Er…sure!" Kagura replied handing the girl a pen and a raffle form. _If she wins…I don't think Kyo would like this…BAH! It's all for publicity! He better deal with it! I am his co-manager after all!_

"Actually, it isn't for me, if that's what you're wondering." Hana replied feeling the waves from the brown haired girl in front of her.

"Uh…you're not? So is this for a friend or something?" Kagura asked uncomfortably under the gaze of the psychic.

"Yes, my friend is such a fanatic for celebrities. With the news of Prince having this Princess Coffee," Hana said and noticed the face of the girl in front of her change into a deserted look, and almost could see a sweat drop from behind her head, continued, "I thought I could help her forget about this…shocking news." 

"Riiight…" Kagura replied, _my cousin couldn't think of a better name! I wonder who this Coffee girl is anyway? When I see Yun-chan again, I won't stop until I get her name…her real name!_

"Well then! Write your friend's name, age, gender—well you know some boys out there aren't so 'boyish'—anyway…address, and that's about it!" Kagura said with a smile as she looked at the dark haired girl write her friend's name on the paper neatly.

_I think Kyo can relax now! _Kagura thought and took the paper from Hana as she finished. "Thank you." The girl replied in the same empty voice, and as fast as she came, she left without much further ado. 

Kagura read the raffle paper, "Tohru Honda…age 17…I wonder what she's like…compared to her friend that is…" She said to herself.

"Hey! Kagura! I think this is enough people!" Kyo yelled as he walked in front of the desk tapping his fingers on the desk.

"Since when did you get so cocky, mister!?" Kagura asked, "_I_ will decide when there's enough people!" 

            Overcome by his presence Kagura punched Kyo down the floor, "Aaw! I love you so much Kyo! Thanks for coming by!" Kagura said as she left Kyo on the floor unconscious. 

"I think ten million people is enough!" Kagura called out happily.

-=-

            "YOU IDIOT! I THOUGHT YOU WERE SMART ENOUGH NOT TO DO THIS! IDIOT! IDIOT! WHAT CAN I DO WHAT WITH YOUR RAGING HORMONES RUNNING ABOUT! ARGH! I TAKE MY EYES OFF YOU FOR JUST A COUPLE OF HOURS—AND ZOOM! YOU FLY BY AND TAKE A GIRL AND CHARM HER! ARGH! YUKI!! ARE YOU LISTENING TO ME?!" Shigure yelled on the top of his lungs at the superstar slash rock star slash model slash…God knows what else this boy could be!

            Yuki faced him, "Huh?" He replied.

            Shigure fell down and Ayame came trotting along, "Oh, dear little brother! Do you love tormenting Shigure like this?" He asked.

            Yuki straightened his collar in front of the mirror, "Well, of course. I don't see why I shouldn't anyway. He does it to me. He would trick me into being guest stars in a show or an interview or like this for example a photo shoot."

"Well…you do have a point." Ayame said and looked at Shigure who was still on the floor twitching, "Shigure, don't you worry! I'll relax every muscle you have! Roar!" Ayame said and gave a thumbs up.

            Instantly, Shigure bolted up from the floor and smiled back at his best friend, "Yes!" they both said with their thumbs up.

            Yuki groaned, "My point exactly…" He mumbled. Shigure turned to Yuki and shook him, "What the heck is wrong with you?!" He asked again.

"Nothing is wrong with me! Will you stop shaking me, you maniac?!" Yuki yelled back pushing Shigure away, "Besides this is just a come back, by the way you torment me and your editor, who by the way hasn't heard from you in a year or so!"

            Shigure thought for a moment, "Good point."

            Ayame looked at his brother, and then a question lit up in his head!  It had been there for some time now! Ever since Tuesday night that is! He grinned mischievously…

            Shigure looked at Yuki, and then a question lit up in his head! It had been there for some time now! Ever since Tuesday night that is! He grinned mischievously…

"So…" they both cooed getting close to Yuki's face, "Who is this Princess Coffee?" they asked.

            Yuki blinked and blushed slightly, "N-none of your business!" He said and walked away from the two older men.

            Shigure and Ayame grinned, "Ooh! A mystery woman, Shigure!" Ayame squealed in excitement.

"Heheh! She won't be soon!" Shigure replied.

-=-

            After the photo shoot, Yuki excused himself and told Shigure where he would be going. He didn't want another ear breaking lecture from Shigure!   
  


            Yuki changed into his regular clothes, _I can't believe I have to wear some of Ayame's designs…ugh…it's a good thing I see it before I wear it. _He took off and drove towards the only place he knew that could relax his nerves from all the flashing, yelling, and pretty much of life…to Starbucks where Tohru Honda will be.

-=-

            Tohru smiled at the customer, "Thank you and enjoy your coffee ma'am!" She called out, but the woman just plain ignored her. _I need to get a life…soon! _

            Motoko roughly placed the cup on Tohru's hand, "I can't believe that Prince has a girl friend! And it had to be someone named Coffee! How ironic!" She mumbled to herself. 

            Tohru smiled, "Motoko-san, don't be so down! I think you'll find someone else out there--!" Tohru was cut off by the dangerous glare Motoko gave her.

"I thought you were Prince's fan, too. You should be upset yourself!" Motoko replied and walked away from Tohru. Tohru blinked and looked at the cup on her hand.

"Vanilla crème…?" She mumbled to herself.

"Uh…that would belong to me, Honda-san."

-=-

**Author's Notes:** On the title, I meant as in both come backs for Yuki, a come back for Shigure and coming back to Tohru's place of work! LOL! What am I jabbering about? @_@ Anyway, I decided to upload another chapter before I couldn't anymore, aren't I considerate? Heh, yeah right! I just wanted to update since you all were so very nice and reviewed…and not to mention nice reviews! Plus the whole thanking peoples individually every next chapter…bah! I'll do it every chapter! n_~ I got into the finals in the speech tournament! Yes…I'm proud of myself! I couldn't believe it either! 

**Thank You(s): __**

**Amigoeva**- Thanks! Me too! I like coffee! But, I'm not addicted to it as much anymore! When I was about four years old, I got addicted to it BAD! I drank up every tiny bit of coffee left from my dad's cup! LOL! Okay…thanks anyway!

**Defafaeth Mechqua**- Thank you for reviewing! I read your fan fic, "I am woman, hear me roar!" I was laughing like crazy! Please update on it! It's such a great story! 

**R Junkie**- LOL! Yeah! That's the kind of message I'm telling everyone! Yuki's torture shall end…after this story anyway! Thank you!

**C.B**- *gasp!* 3 WEEKS!?! You're unfair! I've got a month more to go! *cries* Well thank you anyway, and thanks for the concern! n_n I'm all better now!

**Treiko-Chan**- LOL! Just picture a forty-year-old woman drooling after Yuki! LOL! Thank you for reviewing!

**Tyouhkriu**- Yes, Shigure has gone insane and has been sent to the mental asylum…just kidding! Thank you for reviewing!

**Body by Gen**- Thank you! I'm going to point the obvious out soon though! The fun hasn't begun in this little ficcy! Muahaha! I am so evil…heehee! *cough…echoes…*

**Sailorjj07**- Thanks! Yes, I'll try to update as fast as I can! 

**Anime26angel**- Thank you! Yes! Coffee is good! I just had a Mocha Blast a little while ago! I'm all juiced up! I just might update on some of the fan fiction that I have…maybe!

**Sailorveggie**- You little genius you! *grins* You haven't gotten everything yet! But, you got part of it right! Thanks for reviewing! 

**Catgrl_234**- Of course, my friend! Thanks for reviewing!

Well…anyway! Please review!


	6. Drowning in mauve

Chapter 6: Drowning in mauve 

            "How is Yuki's fandom…?"   
  


"Doing quite well…actually that's an understatement." 

"I know. I've heard and seen it all over the place…I'm not really shut in here you know."

"I wasn't saying you were."

            He smirked and continued, "What about Kyo? Has he finally found a place where people accepted him?" 

"Kyo's doing as good as Yuki. I'm not really sure about that…Kyo's really unbalanced with people accepting him for who he is." Shigure replied, and then continued, "Actually, you've done that to all of us. There's no exception for anyone—famous or not."

-=-

            "Uh…that would belong to me, Honda-san." 

            Tohru's whole body froze. A smile formed on her lips and she turned around cheerfully, "Yuki--!" 

"What are you talking about Honda-san?" Minami asked with a pissed look, "I have been waiting for my coffee for ten minutes here, and all you can say is…what? Someone else's name?" She complained and grabbed the coffee from Tohru's hand. Minami looked at Tohru one last time and walked out of the coffee store.

"Eh…Minami-san…?" She said to herself. _I am such a hopeless idiot! Tohru Honda! Why do you keep on hoping?! _She furrowed her eyebrows together and wiped the counter like crazy.

"Hey! Honda-san! I'm taking my leave! Make sure to close up the store!" Motoko yelled as she closed the door behind her. 

"Alright! See you tomorrow night, Motoko-san!" Tohru replied and smiled as Motoko left. _Motoko may not be perfect…but she's a good friend! _Tohru turned her attention once again on the counter top and scrubbed it clean. 

"I don't know why I'm acting so jumpy! It was just Minami-san from her class looking stressed and in dire need of caffeine…_I wonder why…?_ She was holding a poster board and lots of chemistry related books…

"AH! NOO!!" Tohru screamed, "Oh my! What am I going to do! I have to start on my research for tomorrow's presentation!"

            She dropped the rag and ran towards the back room where she placed her backpack. She did go directly to work after school after all! Tohru opened her locker and took her backpack that was extra heavy, and no wonder! Tohru groaned, "The whole world is against me today, Mom!"

-=-

            Motoko drove towards Minami's house, another member of G.R.O.P.C. Movement. She parked her car and got out she was there. _This whole project for our dearest Prince is brilliant! It's kind of pathetic how I can't have my own members in my own house…cursed Mother of mine! _Motoko rang the bell, and a horrible looking Minami greeted her a few seconds later.

"What the hell happened to you?" She asked.

"Well, Ms. President, while you were working with Honda-san a while ago—I was doing my chemistry project!" Minami shrieked.

            _That poor soul…having known Prince had a princess had damaged her terribly! _Motoko replied and patted Minami on the head. Motoko had gathered the fellow members that completely adored, praised, and worshipped Prince. Minami offered Thursday nights in her house and so forth with other ranking members.

"Well, that's of no importance!" Motoko said, "What is important is finding out who the hell Princess Coffee is!"

"Hear! Hear!" Minami and the other fellow members said.

"We the G.R.O.P.C Movement members will never give up preventing this Coffee girl to get even near our one and only—!"

"PRINCE!" The other girls yelled.

            Motoko smiled to herself, _totally brilliant! The Get Rid Of Princess Coffee Movement will go far! I know our work will not be put to waste…_

"…So…" Motoko said as the girls calmed, "Let's begin! Who is this Coffee?"

-=-

            Ayame grinned, "Hee hee!" He laughed to himself as he followed Yuki to Princess Coffee.

"My little brother is making me so darn proud I have tears in my eyes!" He said to himself as he turned a corner, as did Yuki.

            Yuki looked at his rear view mirror, _is that who I think it is? _Then realizing…

"That idiot!" He said and stepped on the gas, "He'll have to keep up with me!" Yuki turned a sharp corner and sped away. Ayame pouted, "Why does everything work out for him!?" He asked as he was left far behind.

Ayame dialed Hatori's number on his cellphone, "Hello Ha'ri!" He exclaimed on the telephone.

"Great. It's you again." Hatori said in the other line.

"Yes! Of course it's great! It's because I'm great!" Ayame yelled on the phone.

            Hatori pulled the phone away from his ear, "What is it you people need from me?" He asked, and when he meant people, he meant Shigure and Ayame.

"Gimme a new car Ha'ri! I couldn't even keep up with Yuki with this old thing!" Ayame said, "I was on the way on finding who his mystery Princess was, too!"

            Hatori's response? He hung up. 

"How rude!" Ayame said.

-=-

            Kyo rested up all day. He canceled every single appointment, interview, photo shoot, commercials, and guest starring just to rest. It was highly recommended by Shigure.

            Kyo walked out of his room into his living room where a piece of paper lay. He looked at it. It annoyed him. 

            He picked it up and read it, "'Win a date with Kyo'." That pissed him off even more. Kyo crumpled the paper and threw it somewhere on the floor. His apartment was always cleaned anyway, and that piece of crap ad was nothing but mumbo jumbo.

"Damn. This had better be good or else Shigure will be in for it!" He said. Kyo didn't want to say Kagura's name…well…who knows if the girl could hear for miles?  
  


-=-

            Yuki walked into the coffee store with his hat. Then realizing he hadn't put his sunglasses on, putted them on. _That idiot's gone. I can't believe I'm related to such a retard! _As soon as he stepped into the store, he smelled the delicious smell of coffee…but there were no people…

No Tohru Honda 

"Eeek!" Someone shrieked from the back.

            Yuki rushed behind the counter like the good guy he is, and saw a girl on the floor with a whole bunch of papers scattered on the floor…

"Toh…I mean…Honda-san?" He asked.

            Tohru turned around and had tears in her eyes, "Yuki…" She said and cried.

            Yuki didn't know what to do! What's he going to do? Why is she crying? _Crap! What should I do?_ He screamed inwardly, but before he could even think, he was moving on his own.

            He picked up all the papers and knelt by Tohru. "Don't cry Honda-san. I'll help you." He said and handed the papers to her. She looked up at him and wiped her tears away, "Thank you…"

            Yuki smiled and offered his hand to her. Tohru smiled feeling better, _Mom…I don't think I can ever forget Yuki Sohma…_She took his hand and Yuki helped her up. 

-=-

            They sat by the window with two coffees steaming beside each other. Yuki helped her gather her report, but the problem was that when it fell out…it was out of order…and she didn't know the order! 

"Yuki, I'm sorry again! I should've never dragged you into this mess I dug for myself! You don't have to help me and stay here!" Tohru said as she placed her papers on the table.

"Are you kidding? I'd love to help you." Yuki said and sat on the chair and took the some of the papers from the other pile.

"You must have done a lot of research." Yuki commented reading the paper and then putting it together with which paper came first.

            Tohru smiled, "Thank you. I worked so hard on it, and I was so tired…I was just about to give up." She said sitting down in front of Yuki.

            Yuki looked up, "Well then, I'm glad I came by. This work shouldn't be put to waste." He said.

"Right." Tohru replied, "Here's another page…I think it goes with yours." She said and handed him the paper. Their hands brushed for a second, and Yuki quickly took it and read through the paper and faked a cough. 

            Tohru smiled slightly and once Yuki's attention was back to the papers…she couldn't help but ask, "Yuki…I'm well…just wondering…" She said and received Yuki's full attention once more.

"Why is it that you wear sunglasses at night?" She asked.

             Yuki slightly blushed, "Well…I just like 'em…and stuff…" 

"Oh?" Tohru asked her eyes fixed on the papers she was trying to get in order,  "It would be nice to see your eyes…" She said and without realizing it, made Yuki blush. He hid his face with the stack of paper he had already, _does she work or what? I don't think…it wouldn't hurt if I just took the sunglasses off…besides it is too dark. _Yuki slowly took them off.

Tohru shyly looked up from the pile of paper and for the first time in her life ever, saw the most enigmatic and most beautiful eyes. She slowly placed her pile on the table and said, "I knew it." She said, "I knew you had perfect eyes." _Better than Prince's or any celebrity…Perfect…_

-=-

            Tohru found herself being walked by Yuki once again. _Déjà vu…_Yuki thought and walked by Tohru's side. As once again they reached the gate, Tohru turned to face Yuki, "Thank you so much Yuki! You don't know how much I appreciate your help! I don't know how to thank you—!"

"No need to do me any favors. My time spent with you is more than enough." He simply replied.

            Tohru blushed, "Well…I…I wouldn't say so since I put you to work." She said as she recalled how Yuki helped her close the store as well as help her correlate her report. 

"Uh…I should get going. Thank you again Yuki." She said softly and closed the gate behind her and walked towards the apartment door she lived in.

"No problem…Tohru." Yuki said saying her first name and watched her safely get inside the apartment. He walked back with a grin on his face, "Tohru, Tohru, Tohru, Tohru…" He said to himself. 

-=-

            Uo grinned at Tohru as she walked in late from work. Uo had persisted on what was going on between her and Yuki, but Tohru didn't utter a word of anything intimate going between them. She just kept on stuttering being friends with him, which aroused the suspicion of Uo.

            Tohru laid on her bed. She took the picture frame of her mother and looked at it with a smile, "Mom…I think I believe in love at first sight…thanks to Yuki." She whispered and slowly closed her eyes to sleep dreaming of the color of mauve and tints of silver…She was drowning in his eyes.

-=-

**Author's Notes**: Oh my! What did you all think of this one? I hope you all like it! It's a quickie chapter since I didn't want to leave you all in such a cliffhanger from the last chapter! LOL! I bet you all thought that was Yuki who asked for the vanilla crème? I guess you got it wrong! LOL! Well, another fact is that before I can't write as much, I wanted to update! Finals are coming and I'm going to study for two weeks! Holy crap! My time will be wasted into nothingness! I forgot to tell everyone I got the second volume or book of Fruits Basket! Eek! Yuki is on the front cover! Sigh, perfectness I tell ya! Okay enough of my jabberings! I also wanted to say that I have two Fruits Basket fan fictions coming out summer! Yaye! Both Yukirus as always! Well…that's about it! 

**Thank You(s)**

**Valese**- LOL! Yes Yukirus are cute! I love them! I live for them! Thank you for reviewing!

**Grrl N**- Thanks! Yup! Hana's such a great friend even though she wasn't mentioned in this chapter.

**Taylorndhjdfghj**- Thanks! I'm glad you love it! ^_^

**C.B**- Evilness is brewing about every corner! You have that gut feeling something will happen, right? LOL! You might be right! Who knows…*insert evil laugh here*

**Treiko-chan**- Don't you just love cliffhangers? LOL! I'm kidding! I hope I made it up to you by updating this chapter up! 

**Tyouhkriu**- Thanks! Well, I hope there was enough action here! Well actually, the action doesn't start until well…in the next chapter or the next chapter after the next chapter…@_@ I just confused myself…

**Anime26angel**- LOL! Shigure is just so funny! Thanks for reviewing!

**Kate**- Muahaha! Only time can tell?

**Amigoeva**- Yeah! The love triangle may not be too far off…

**Davianne**- LOL! Thanks for saying I have a brilliant mind! Wait till I tell my best friend this! Though she might hit me for it! LOL!

**Garnet-Crystal**- LOL! Thank you for reviewing!!

Please Review!


	7. The stage is being set

Chapter 7: The stage is being set… 

            "Well the line is open for anyone who wants to hear any of Prince's song! WOAH! That's a lot of calls in just…matter of seconds! I think this is history in the making, don't you think so Prince?" The hyper DJ of the most popular station in Tokyo announced with an irritating loud voice.

            _Yeah, yeah, yeah! Just shut your face up! _Yuki yelled in his head, but instead gave a slight smile. Yet again, Shigure had managed to bring him into another publicity thing. _I swears on the precious that Shigure will have his eyes gouged out! What the hell? I sound like that thing from Lord Of The Rings! I guess this is what I get from spending my night with Momiji and some candy…hmm…candy…I'm sorta craving for some chocolates right now…yum…Hershey's--!  
  
_

"Er…Prince? Hello?" The DJ asked waving a hand in front of Yuki.

            Yuki blinked, "Huh?" He asked.

"You will take any songs, right? New and old?" The DJ asked again.

"Yes, of course." Yuki replied.

            The DJ turned around squealing and shutting his eyes like an idiot saying something like: "OMIGAWD! I JUST SAW PRINCE UNAWARE! HE IS SO HOT!! SO PRINCE-LIKE!"

            Yuki raised his eyebrow; _I guess they come in all kinds…_He thought. Anyway, the problem at hand is…why has been so out of it recently? Usually right about now he'd be trying to get himself out of the hell hole Shigure dug him into, but now he's just daydreaming and lost in thought!

            _Daydreaming and lost in some stupid thoughts…thoughts…_

_--"Yuki…"--_

            Shigure looked at Yuki through the glass window outside. _What the hell is Yuki smiling like an idiot for…ooh! Is it…is it ooh la la love!! AH YOUNG LOVE! AND HERE I AM WITNESSING IT!_

"Um…?" Mii said clad in a business outfit asked as Shigure started to jump up and down squealing.

            Shigure coughed and fixed his collar, "Uh…yes? What was it again?" He asked and blinked.

            "WELL WHO IS THIS LUCKY GIRL?!" The DJ announced loudly that Yuki jumped out of his seat.

            _This dude needs to get shot in the mouth _Yuki thought. _I guess someone actually got through the lines…_

"Uh…well this is Tohru…Tohru Honda." 

            Yuki coughed and pounded his chest and got a look from the DJ. He mouthed an "I'm okay" and listened to the voice from the other line. 

            Shigure noticed the commotion happening inside and opened the door that lead towards the booth a little bit…

"Well Tohru! I guess you're lucky enough to get through so many calls!" the DJ exclaimed.

            _Tohru…eh? _Shigure grinned mischievously and laughed like an evil maniac silently, but his evil celebration was stopped when he received such a hard tap on the back. He was faced with an angry editor.

"So you think showbiz is for you Shigure? Well don't come crawling back to me when your little underling over there is tabooed off!" Mii said and stomped on Shigure's foot.

"YOW!" Shigure screamed and hopped on one foot for a time, "Mii! Don't leave me! I have the next book ready!!" He screamed, and although this situation Yuki was in was oh so tempting to watch (specially his expression), he had to run after his editor—who knows if she'll commit suicide and most importantly he needed a cushion if showbiz wasn't for him!

"Wait! You're the best editor!!!!!!!!"

-=-

            Tohru couldn't believe her luck! She actually got through! She looked down on her hands…it was trembling like crazy! _Why am I doing this? I'm just embarrassing myself! I don't know what I'm even going to request!_   
  


            Her world was starting to swirl around her…

"Well Tohru! I guess you're lucky enough to get through so many calls!" The DJ shouted from the phone. _I don't think he needs to scream so loud…_Tohru thought…all the screaming really didn't help.

"So, what is your—Hey!" The DJ said.

"Um…what is it you wanted to hear, Tohru?"

            _…Oh my goodness gracious heaven and earth! I-it's…Yu…no…it's Prince…but they sound so much alike…wait…what am I saying? People do say your voice can change over the phone right? _Tohru thought.

            She laughed, and from the other end of the line, Yuki tried to suppress a smile. _This is just plain weird…_Yuki thought _but if life throws me this oddity, I'll gladly accept it. Especially if it's something like this…what was that saying? 'In life, opportunity knocks only once.' _

"So, Tohru-san…may I call you that?" Yuki asked deciding that he should add a 'san'.

            _Tohru-san?! Eek! My cheeks are extremely hot! _Tohru touched her cheek _oh gads! Why am I blushing? Ah! People are looking at me! _Tohru was inside a phone booth, and people could see her turn red from meters away.

"O-of course!" Tohru said.

"Well, Tohru-san, as I was saying…what is that you'd like to hear?" Yuki asked.

            _Acting like a crazy early teen boy…what the hell, I might as well! _Yuki thought as he waited patiently for the girl on the other line to answer. 

"…May I request the song 'Fallin'…for a-a friend of mine?" Tohru asked stuttering.

"Sure. What's your friend's name?" Yuki asked.

"For…Yuki Sohma."

-=-

            Shigure panted as he walked into the building. _When did Mii become so damn fast all of a sudden?!_ He thought as he collapsed on the carpet in exhaustion. 

"Oh no! My editor has abandoned me! What about my money cushion? Ah! Yuki better be a damn famous superstar for a long time!" He said still on the floor.

"Sure. What's your friend's name?" He heard Yuki's voice ask the girl through the radio near by in the building…what was her name? Oh, yeah…Tohru. An evil grin crept on Shigure's face yet again. He was going to find out who this Tohru was before Ayame could! Shigure stood up and from his suite's inner pocket, took his cell phone out and dialed Ayame's number.

"Hello Aya? Yes this is Shigure! I just had a great idea! Let's have a contest to find out who Yuki's mystery woman is! Prize…? A new car? Haha! Whoever loses pays? You got yourself a deal! Anyway…we're in…"

"For…Yuki Sohma." The girl replied.

            Shigure froze. Lady Luck was smiling down on him. He started jumping up and down, and thought _Heh! Ayame is going to have to save up to buy me a new car! Black 350Z here I come!_

-=-

            Ayame leaned over the radio. There was a change in his brother's voice…could it be? Could the girl on the radio be the love of his brother's life? 

"Naughty, naughty Yuki!" Ayame said as he fixed one of the skirt's hems. _My brother is such a dog! Ahahah! 'Tohru-san'! So smooth!_

"Sure. What's your friend's name?" Yuki asked on the radio.

            Ayame's phone rang, "Hello? Oh! Gure! Really? What is it? Oh! Yaye! Let's have a prize! Yes! A new car! The loser pays for the winner's new car! So, where are you…?"

"For…Yuki Sohma."

            Did he just hear right? Did he just hear this Tohru request a song for his dear little brother?! Whichever prayer Ayame had sent to heaven must've definitely been heard! _Oh yeah! Silver top down BMW here I come! Muahahah!_

-=-

            "Where is…who is it again?" Kyo asked Kagura who was behind him. Kagura looked at him angrily. She had told him to remember the girl's name! 

"Tohru Honda, love." Kagura replied. Oh yeah, sure she'll get jealous, but this was just a contest. Just a one-day date with one of the top 5 hottest guy in Japan! Yeah no biggie, she can survive without her love…she can…right?

            _What if it isn't just a one-day date? What if—no! Get a hold of yourself woman! Kyo is an honest boyfriend! …Wait…he doesn't even like recognizing me as his girlfriend! I'm doomed! Oh, Kami-sama! What have I dug myself into?! Wait, no! I shouldn't think of all this stuff! What was that they say about self-fulfilling prophecy? The more I think and talk about it, the more likely it would happen? Yes! That is it! I should stop…I'm stopping as of now!_

            "Anyway, where is Tohru Honda?" Kyo asked the girl in front of him…what was her name? Motoko Minagawa? 

"I-I-I-I don't know…she might be outside making a phone call…she doesn't really like using the phone here. If I were you, I wouldn't waste my breath on that piece of—"

"Thank you, but I think I have a 'date' to pick up." Kyo replied. That girl was a total bitch. The way she talked about this girl was like she was trash to her, and she was the clean one. _Keh, whatever. I can get one look and know that she was the trashy one…heheh! I crack myself up. _

            Kyo went outside the Starbucks coffee shop, and looked to see if there was any pay phone nearby…

            Kagura and a bunch of cameramen followed him. He looked around and spotted a brunet in the phone booth. He ran towards the girl and thought, _I better get this charade over with…Kagura has really lost it with this win a date shit. _

-=-

            "For…Yuki Sohma." Tohru replied.

"W-Well…then…sure thing—!" 

            Somebody knocked on the phone booth. Has she been in there for a long time? She looked at who it was…it was…_I can't believe this! It's Kyo! Oh my gosh, Mom! _She thought.

            Kyo looked at the shocked girl. She had shoulder length brunet hair, nice complexion, and a sea of green for her eyes. He was almost as lost as she was until he shook his head.

"Oi! Are you Tohru Honda?" Kyo asked.

"…Yes." She replied.

            Kyo sighed…_here I go…time to sound like an idiot. _He took a deep breath and asked…

-=-

            "W-Well…then…sure thing—!" 

            For him? Him sing for him? Weird! But what the hell! At least he knows Tohru remembers him, and by the sound of her voice—

"Oi! Are you Tohru Honda" a voice that was awfully familiar asked in the back.

"…Yes." Tohru replied.

            _Maybe she doesn't realize the fact she was still live on the radio? _Yuki thought, and from the corner of his eye saw the DJ jump from his seat and stuttered about someone hot or something. Yuki ignored him…the DJ was, after all, a little queer…

"Tohru-san? I will—" Yuki started, but was cut off by the voice on the other line.

"I'm Kyo, would you like to go out on a date with me?" 

            Yuki gripped the microphone so hard it broke, _stupid cat! Damn him and his damn contest! _

-=-

**Author's Notes:** Uh-oh! What's going to happen? Is this rage we see from Yuki? LOL! Hard to believe! Ha ha! Well, I hope you all like this chapter than the last one! I thought 6 was just plain…forced. nn;; Anyway, please review and tell me what you all think! Hey! This chapter has been the longest! Heh! Finals are next week, and I am so ready! Yes! Graduation count down…one week and four days! Woo! And then summer vacation! Guess where I'll go for one month? Philippines! Yaye!

**Body by Gen**- LOL! Alright! Well…who knows?

**C.B**- LOL! Yeah! You're right! Clark Kent…but I sure hope not the original one, but the one from Smallville! Heh! What am I saying? Thanks for reviewing!

**Starfires**- Thanks! I'' try to update frequently since I have two Fruits Basket fan fiction I want to put up! Heh! Thanks! I'm glad you find this interesting!

**Mike**- nods Thank you! Yeah, it kinda does…XD Thank you for reviewing!

**Amigoeva**- Yes! Them mystifying mauve eyes! LOL! I can stare at those eyes forever! LOL! Just kidding! I read your review for Red Butterfly Legends: The Fall…I have a major writer's block on that…so let's just say that's on hiatus…heh! ;; Thanks for reviewing!

**Tyouhkriu**- Well remember? Dear Tohru doesn't know who Prince is…yet! Thanks for reviewing!

**Defafaeth Mechqua**- LOL! Ayame and a new car…but who will get their dream car? Ayame or Shigure? LOL! Thanks for reviewing! 

**DReaMiBLaCKCaT**- Thank you for reviewing and I sure will try to update faster!

Well…stay tuned for the next chapter! What will happen? Please review!   
  



	8. To go or not to go

**Chapter 8: To go or not to go**

Tohru blinked several times. _Am I imagining things? Is Kyo-san even in front of me or am I hallucinating because Prince is on the other line? Maybe I should take some medicine o-or something!_

"Uh…Hello? What's your answer?" Kyo asked annoyed. _Great. I'm humiliated...in front of national television! Dammit all! _He thought, and heard smashing sounds coming from the phone. _What the hell…? _

Irritated that whomever was on the other line was keeping the girl from answering him, and the fact there were cameras and photographs being taken weren't helping either, Kyo grabbed the phone from the dazed girl in front of him, "Oi! Can you hang up and call her later? I'm in the middle of something important here!" He said angrily. _All for the sake of being famous dammit! All for the sake of being famous! _He kept on telling himself.

"Since when did something you're doing become so important, stupid cat?" A voice from the other line challenged.

Something about that _"stupid cat"_ comment flickered his piss-o-meter to number ten. It was just plain ironic that the damn rat was just a phone call away!

"K'so nezumi! What the hell are you doing on the phone?!" He asked yelling, resulting to more flashes of cameras and zooming in of camcorders.

"Eh…?" Tohru managed to say. _Did I miss something? There was something in the television that said something about rivalry between Kyo-san and Prince._

"Stupid cat, she requested a song." Yuki replied from the other line gritting his teeth. Somehow he had gotten another microphone from the DJ. What did he do? Oh yeah, he grabbed it from the guy.

From the phone booth…

Kyo made a fist, "She REQUEST**ED**. So you can do us all the favor and stick that requested song up your ass."

From the radio station…

"Why don't **you** do us the favor we've asked for so long and just die?" Yuki shot back to Kyo.

From the phone booth…

"No, why don't you?"

From the radio station…

"Sorry, I don't do favors to inferiors such as you."

From the phone booth…

"The only inferior thing here is you!"

From the radio station…

"You? You're right, you."

From the phone booth…

"Why you bastard—!!"

"Uh excuse me?" Tohru managed to say between Prince and Kyo's argument. Kyo looked at her. He had almost forgot about her!

"Oi! Nezumi! We'll settle this some other time."

"I'm not looking forward to seeing you." Yuki replied and hanged up. Shigure opened the door towards the DJ booth and smiled at Yuki.

"Was that Kyo?" Shigure asked.

"Shut up. Let's get out of here." Yuki said and walked out of the DJ booth.

"Prince!! What about the rest of the show?!?" The DJ screamed after Yuki.

-=-

Kyo put the phone down and looked at the girl in front of him. She smiled. _What kind of a smile is that? It looks goofy. _Kyo thought. _Oh…back to the problem at hand…_

"Ugh…sorry. Like I was asking…would you like to go out with me?" Kyo asked. _Here comes the teen magazine's headline…Hot Celebrity Kyo Turned Down By Girl! The humility…not to mention I'll never hear the end of this from Shigure and Ayame! _

Tohru bit her lower lip. What was she to say? There are cameras poking around near her face and flashes of light here and there. _I guess I don't have a choice, and besides I did win. Wait, I don't even know how I won!_

"Uh…" Tohru said.

Kyo, Kagura, and the cameramen inched closer to her waiting for her answer. Tohru began to sweat, "Uh…I'd love to go out with you." Tohru replied. She saw Kyo visibly breathe out. Kagura smiled to herself, _this girl is no competition! _

"Wow! Look at them! They look so perfect together!" One of the medias screamed waving the camera in the air.

"You're right! She's so pretty! Perfect for Kyo!" Another commented.

The media began to squeeze nearer Tohru and Kyo. They were almost pushed into the phone booth together! Kagura was being trampled over by pushy sweaty people, "Hello! Kyo's co-manager being squished, pushed, and murdered here!!" She screamed. It was no use. _Note to self, people who get overly excited tend to become animalistic._

People who were curious joined the growing crowd around Kyo and Tohru, resulting to more pushing bringing the two shoulder to shoulder. One woman screamed, "I don't care if she's going out with him! I'm okay if it's her!"

More flashes. More pushing. More cameras. More people. Tohru began to panic, _Mom…I don't want die like this! I can't even breathe right anymore! Too many people! _

"Hey! Girl! What's your name?" One man asked from channel 28.

"Tohru Honda." Tohru replied sweating.

"How old are you?"

"Um…17."

"Favorite color??"

"Uh…"

"Hey! Tohru! Answer my question!"

"No! Tohru answer Radio Mix first!!"

"Hey--!"

Tohru inched closer to Kyo. Kyo looked over his shoulder and saw the girl panicking and getting scared. _Well who wouldn't be? _

"Hey! Hey!" Kyo shouted over the people.

The people stopped their interrogation and stared at the orange-headed celebrity. Kyo took a deep breath once again, "If you people would just butt out, I'd like to talk to her." Kyo said controlling his temper.

"Aaaw! Sure thing Kyo!" A voice from the crowd said.

"Go get her you dog!" Another yelled.

Kyo rolled his eyes and took Tohru's hand. Tohru blushed, _I'm not trying to sound like a crazy fan girl but…Oh my gosh he's touching my hand!! _Kyo dragged Tohru out of the crowd of people and caught sight of Kagura waving her hand in front of the black limo.

The chauffeur opened the door for them and Kyo let Tohru in first. He would've gone in first, but Kagura's death glare was something he wouldn't want to test. Before Kyo went inside the car, Kagura tugged his shirt, "Remember Kyo—be polite! Or else!!" Kagura threatened with her fist.

Kyo gulped, "Alright! Just get the hell away from me, woman!" He said and went inside as Kagura closed the door behind him. She waved goodbye to the limo, which was heading towards Sohma Corporate, the new leading industry for almost everything.

_Now, time for business! _Kagura thought and was faced with tens of eager faces and blinding camera lights. _It's a good thing I'm photogenic! _

"Ahem! I will now answer questions for Kyo and Tohru-san!" She said and smiled.

"We don't want you! We want them!"

"Yeah!"

Kagura's vein popped, "Well fine! Consider your television shows and radio shows excluded for interviews for all Sohma Corporate!"

"Oh wait! Miss! We didn't mean that!"

Kagura grinned triumphantly, "I thought you'd see it my way!"

-=-

Tohru shifted uncomfortably beside Kyo. _Everything happened so quickly! I was just taking a break and was just requesting a song until then…and now I'm beside Kyo-san!_

"Uh…" Kyo started not knowing what to say. _Who could blame me?! I've never even in my whole years of doing showbiz done this! _

"Um…Kyo-san?" Tohru asked.

"Gad, don't call me that. I don't like formality shit and stuff." Kyo replied. _Good! Good! Keep talking like yourself and get ready for Kagura's wrath! _

"I mean, I don't like being called Kyo-san. Just call me Kyo like everyone." Kyo said covering up his potty mouth.

"Okay, Kyo. Um…where are we heading?" Tohru asked.

"Sohma Corporate." Kyo answered.

"Oh…" Tohru said feeling tired.

Sohma Corporate provided many things for companies such as electronics, music, and down to the last grain of rice. Since Sohma Corporate owned almost everything in Tokyo, it wasn't obvious that they'd start a music industry, which started about five years ago. The world was for the rich and the famous, and it seemed they get richer and even more famous each day.

Sohma Corporate found many celebrities people love today, Momiji the cutest model, Hatsuharu the rocker co-model of Momiji in town, Kisa the child actress everyone loves, Hiro the child prodigy who's always beside Kisa, Kyo the singer/model/actor who's got Japan drooling over him for five years, and of course no one can forget the already famous Prince who's only been into showbiz for only one year.

Unlike the rest of stars founded by Sohma Co. Prince made history by being famous, loved, praised, and worshipped by everyone in Japan in less than months compared to the others which took them years. He was also the only one of the celebrities to cover his name.

Kyo looked at Tohru and saw her looking out of the window, _She didn't find this exciting or something? Well at least she isn't like other girls who cling onto your feet and throw themselves at you and after the concert throw huge teddy bears that hurt like hell! But still dammit! At least she could show some sort of enthusiasm! _

Kyo tapped the screen between the driver and passenger's side, "James, turn on the radio." He said. He wasn't about to bore her! After this date, she'll be bragging to the rest of the world what a great date he was!

Kyo smiled, _Tohru Honda be prepared to fall heads over heels in love with me! No one shows boredom in my presence…well except that damn stupid ass bastard rat shit! He just couldn't stay put and almost stole my date! I could've been in the tabloids being laughed at if she would've said no! I'll show that rat who's boss!_

Prince was also so mysterious. His aura of mystery created more buzz when he first stepped into the spotlight a year ago. _When I first heard his song…I knew for sure I'd be a fan. Then came the latest news about him…Prince and Coffee. I really didn't feel at all disappointed or mad even though I thought I would be. It's because of him. I just can't get him out of my head…I even went to desperate measures and requested a song for him by the Prince himself. I haven't even seen him again for so long…I don't know why I even bother to wait! I don't know why I wait for Yuki Sohma…SOHMA?!?! SOHMA?!?! Sohma as in Sohma Corporate?! As in member of the Sohma? THE SOHMA?!_

Tohru's head started to spin, _all this time! I can't believe I'm such an idiot! _Tohru wanted to hit her head.

"Is there something wrong?" Kyo asked as he saw the girl's eyes swirl around crazily.

"Uh…Sohma…Sohma…" She muttered.

Kyo raised an eyebrow, "Yeah…" _Great…I picked up a psychotic girl! _Tohru shook her head, "Sorry! I was thinking and I just remembered something! Ah-hah!" She said scratching her head.

--"Well ladies and gents! The winner of the Win-A-Date-With-Kyo is none other than a seventeen year old high school girl named Tohru Honda!"--

Tohru sighed, "I really don't like this whole publicity thing. They make me feel so conscious and I feel like I'm suffocating."

"I know, don't you think I'd have enough of them?" Kyo asked.

"Well…no…since well, you're a star and it seems like you're always ready for them." Tohru replied not expecting Kyo to answer.

"Their just people who have nothing better to do than butt into our lives." Kyo said and Tohru laughed. Kyo looked at the laughing girl beside him, compared to the models that were said to be his girlfriends (_yeah right! Kagura won't let a single one near me!_) Tohru Honda was something else.

"But, don't worry. After tomorrow, it'll be over or a couple days after the so called date." Kyo said.

"Oh…I don't even know how I enetered this contest. I didn't even know there was a contest!" Tohru said.

"Oh yeah! Kagura—my co-manager the one that was outside the limo—told me that your friend entered you in." Kyo replied. He couldn't believe she didn't know about his contest!

"Oh? I see…Uo and Hana must've done it. But, it's okay! At least I got to meet you!" Tohru replied smiling. _Oh Uo! Hana! What's gotten into your heads? _

Kyo's cheeks were starting to burn a little, _shit! What the hell? _"Uh…uh…I guess were here! See!" He quickly said as he saw the familiar building coming to view. Tohru looked out the window, _Sohma Corporate…it's huge! Maybe I'll see Yuki working…_

"Well, we should go. Shigure would want to talk to you—he's all the Sohma celebrity's manager." Kyo said holding the door out for Tohru.

"I see…so all the Sohma founded celebrities have Shigure as the manager? What about Kagura-san?" Tohru asked as she stepped out of the limo.

"She's a co-manager. Everyone has one except for Yu—I mean Prince. Since he's so famous, Shigure keeps an eye on him the most. Damn bastard is a money chaser!" Kyo said and found Tohru staring at him with wide green eyes.

"Ah…sorry. I kind of—"

"That's okay. You don't have to act like someone else when you're with me. Besides like you said, it's only going to be for one day." Tohru said and smiled. She looked down at her clothes…

_Kyaah! I've been photographed and been on live television wearing my uniform and apron? How embarrassing…wait…uniform? MY JOB!! I've totally abandoned it! _Tohru thought.

"Um, Kyo? How long is this going to take? I still have a job, and my break has been over an hour ago!" Tohru said panicking.

"Oh…I don't know like…another three hours…or something." Kyo said walking ahead of Tohru who was panicking.

-=-

"I don't care about the radio! Why the hell are we going here? I thought I said HOME." Yuki said in the back of another limousine. Shigure sat back _jealousy certainly brings about one's nastiest behavior…sigh…anger…wrath…reflected on their loved ones! ME!_

"Ah…I was a fool for love once myself! I was like a drugged puppy coming back to her every time she called my name! Every thought of her made my heart jump and every image of her made my knees weak--! OW!" Shigure screamed.

"Will you shut up? I am not in love!" Yuki said flexing his fist from just hitting Shigure.

"I never said you were…unless…"

"Just shut up and get out of the freakin' limo and do what you have to. I'm going home!" Yuki said opening the door as the car came into a stop.

Shigure got out, "Whatever Yuki. You know reflecting your anger and jealousy towards others is bad for you." Shigure said with a tsk-tsk. Yuki took his eyes off Shigure and saw an orange head—his idiot of a cousin with…

"Honda-san?" Yuki said, but she followed Kyo inside Sohma Corporate. _Wait…she'll know I'm Prince…wait isn't that a good thing? I don't know, what if she gets mad at me? I lied to her…well not necessarily. I did same my name was Yuki Sohma. She would've known I was a Sohma…she would've known I was a member—_

"Hello? Yuki? YUKI? Shigure to Yuki, are you there?" Shigure said waving a hand in front Yuki's face. Yuki blinked and saw that Tohru and Kyo were inside.

"You're going home? You sure you don't want to come?" Shigure asked. _What's up with Yuki? His rival just picked up the girl—wait…Shigure you idiot! I completely forgot what I heard on the radio! Ha-ha-ha! _Shigure grinned, "Well? Yuki? Are you coming with me to meet the winner of Kyo's contest or are you going home?"

Yuki looked at him, _I can't leave her with Kyo…or Shigure! I can't risk revealing who I am…she'll think I'm a liar!_

"Sohma-san, are we going back to Main House or are we staying? Other Sohmas are waiting for a ride." The chauffeur said from the driver's seat.

"Well, Yuki? Bob has other people pick-up." Shigure said grinning.

-=-

**Author's Notes:** There's chapter 8! I hope you all enjoyed! Good news! Finals were easy! What a breeze! And another good news…I was top in my graduating class! I am so happy! So I guess this was the longest chapter I've written so far! A way to celebrate! I'll try to update as soon as I get some reviews to put the chapter with. Anyway, I already have the next chapter getting ready to be uploaded by Friday. Argh! I still have to update one my other one!!

**Thank You(s):**

**Amigoeva**- LOL! Me evil? Thanks for reviewing!

**Defafaeth Mechqua**- Yep! Shii-chan is so funny! But Aya is so cool! Thanks for reviewing!

**Treiko-chan**- Thank you for reviewing!!

**C.B.**- LOL! I figured Tohru shouldn't be so dense, and the whole phone booth just popped up! Thank you for reviewing!

**SakK**- LOL! I sure will! Thank you for reviewing!

**Chibiang** (I'm sot sure this right)- LOL! No worries! Thanks!

**Tyouhkriu**- Heh! Because Tohru just won a date with our favorite cat, Kyo! LOL! Thank you!

**Sailor Veggie**- LOL! I'll try! Thanks!

**Mike**- LOL! The irony? Me too! I find it funny! Thanks!

**Sophie-chan**- Hmm…I'll try to clarify it more. Thanks though!

**Kyo's grl**- Thank you! I think so too! J/p!

**Qeen**- Thanks! Mind blowing, eh? Interesting! LOL! Thanks!

**Valese**- LOL! Yep! Thanks for reviewing! Sparks are flying! ::zapped:: YOUCH! LOL!

**Sakuya7**- Thanks I will! Sakuya is from Samurai Deeper Kyo, right? Man, I love that anime! Demon Eyes Kyo rock! He's cool! He kicks serious ass!

**Starfires**- LOL! Thank you for reviewing!

**Daniel of Lorien**- Hmmm…yes it is very predictable! I'm going to try to twist it a little bit here and there. The summary will hold true! Thanks!

**Whiney-bear**- Arigatou for reviewing! Heh, I'm glad you like it!

**Mizukon**- LOL! Thank you for reviewing! I'm glad you find it funny! Of course I'll finish it!

Please review!

__


	9. Mood Swings

**Chapter 9: Mood Swings**

"Well Yuki? Bob has other people to pick-up."

_If I go, she'll know I'm Prince and she'll think I'm a liar—but she would understand why, right? Besides Tohru isn't the kind of girl who would tell the whole world your secrets…right? Why do I even doubt her? I can trust her…_

"Shigure, I'm coming--!"

Shigure's cell phone rang, "Hold on one sec, Yuki." He said to the superstar. "What? Oh hello! I'm sorry about that! Ha-ha! I almost forgot what today was! Don't you worry yourself, sir! He's coming!" Shigure said on the phone and flipped it back. Shigure sighed, _rotten piece of dung of a man! He's ruining my fun!_

"Was that…?" Yuki asked.

"You guessed it! Your Sanada-sensei awaits you in the Main House. Being home-schooled does have its disadvantages, like today." Shigure said, "I guess I'll see you in a few hours, Yuki. Be good to your teacher! I know how utterly upset you are that this girl is hanging around your one true rival--!"

"Cut it out Shigure. You're getting the wrong ideas." Yuki said cutting Shigure off. Shigure blinked, _huh? Wait a sec! Unless this is the wrong girl…this isn't Coffee is it? No! My car is so near yet so far away!_

Yuki closed the car door, "Bob, go to Shigure's house." He said to the driver.

"But, sir…"

"To Shigure's house."

-=-

Shigure scratched his head as he watched the limo leave. He knew Yuki would go somewhere else than to the Main House. He can't blame him for doing so. Yuki's teacher was a great teacher, but it seems like Yuki was in a bad mood.

_I can't be wrong about this! A writer's intuition is always right! _Shigure thought. Mood swings were never Yuki's persona—he was always quiet, cool, and calm. Today was a lot different! Talk about hurting your only manager physically and mentally!

Shigure walked into the building and saw Kagura, "Howdy Kagura!" He said and received a smile from her. Kagura walked towards Shigure and handed him a folder, "Here's just a little bit of personal information on Tohru-san. I didn't catch her and Kyo, but I'll be in the room with you."

"Kagura, you don't need to be so protective of your young fiancé." Shigure said, "This is a one day date! No need to worry!" He said laughing at his younger cousin who pouted.

"Sure he's my fiancé, but I can't help it! A woman has the right to be jealous!" Kagura replied.

"I guess you're right, Kagura. Anyway, other than that…" Shigure said as he walked into the elevator with Kagura, "Yuki had some serious mood swings today…actually he still has it."

Kagura gasped, "Oh no! But, Yuki isn't a girl! Is he? I mean I had doubts he was a boy when I first saw him when we were younger, but then I was sure he was a boy—but nowadays with all those surgical materials they use in the medical field, he could easily alter his gen—"

"Kagura, not like that! I sure hope not! You know how those get out in the public!" Shigure said panicking.

"Nah, don't worry about it Shigure! Yuki can handle it! He can handle anything! It is Yuki were talking about! He'll sort it out himself." Kagura said with a smile as the elevator doors opened to their floor.

_That's just the thing…not every superstar is perfect._ Shigure walked out with Kagura and headed to one of the many conference rooms they had in Sohma Corporate. _There's an exception even to Yuki. _

-=-

"You can leave me here, Bob. Thanks." Yuki said to the driver as he closed the door. He looked around the familiar forest pathway. It was just as it was a year ago. He walked towards his destination, the secret base.

As he walked the weather became cloudy. He used to be only a normal high school student…until the first of April, also known as April fool's day. What kind of a valedictorian is he to fool for something like signing a contract? _I wasn't thinking that's why! I was sleeping! Damn Shigure and my dumbass of a brother! _

He wasn't actually normal since his family was one of the richest clan in Japan. They were in constant surveillance of the media and not to mention because the Sohma clan was known for not only being rich, powerful, and huge, the family members were downright good-looking. Did he ask for this? No.

Before stardom, he attended an all boys' private high school, Jidai High. It was such a rich snotty school. All the boys bragged about what their parents can buy and whatnot. It wasn't just him who attended the snot nosed school; his male cousins his age also attended it. They all agreed that it was a "stupid ass of an excuse for a school." They actually all agreed to it, Haru, Momiji, Kyo, and even himself.

Which reminds him to the problem at hand, Tohru winning the win-a-date contest. Of all people it just had to be her! _I mean, why the hell did she even enter the contest? _Yuki shook his head. Cussing the whole world wouldn't solve the world, so what difference does it make when he cuss out the whole situation?

He finally reached his secret base. The garden was still productive, but little he planted little this year. He couldn't always take care of it since the whole being famous does get in the way.

Yuki looked at the growing vegetables. They were almost ripe and were ready to be picked. He picked up a tomato and looked at it. The red skin of the tomato shined against the afternoon sun. _She'd be in Sohma Corporate talking to Shigure by now…getting all the facts and information she needs…then the media comes…and…why the hell am I just here? _

_I can't just wait for her to find out who I am. I am who I am, and I know she'll accept me. She would understand. She'd accept me as Yuki Sohma not as Prince. _Yuki dropped the tomato on the ground and ran towards Shigure's house. When he arrived at the front steps of the house, he looked around. Where was it? He looked around some more…

There it was!

His one way ticket to travel.

-=-

"So Tohru, can I call you that? That's the gist of it!" Shigure said and threw all the paper work crap on the trash. Tohru looked at him fling the folder away. She blinked.

"So you mean, all I have to do is smile and be pretty for the cameras?" Tohru asked. _Is this how people get so famous? They get millions just by smiling and being pretty most of the time? Well they have it made!_

"Yup!" Answered the main manager.

"Don't worry Tohru-san! You'll be great! You handled those camera guys really well!!" Kagura exclaimed already liking the girl.

"Okay…I guess I can do it. It is only for a day." Tohru said and smiled looking at the brighter side already. Kagura beamed, she really likes this girl! _You got that right sister! It is for a day! _

Shigure nodded, "Anything else to add?" He asked everyone and when no one spoke up added, "Alright! Let's get this over with it!"

"Yosh!" Kagura said.

"Damn…" Kyo mumbled as Kagura pulled him away.

"Um…huh?" Tohru asked confused but was pulled away by Kagura, too.

-=-

"I CAN'T BELIEVE IT! TOHRU HONDA?!" Minami screamed.

Motoko sighed, "I KNOW!!" She screamed back at her second in command. They can't have this! It was outrageous! Prince was stolen away already, but now…KYO?!

"Motoko! What are we going to do?" Minami whined.

Motoko slammed her hand on the coffee table, "Hmph! That woman's date is officially…ruined!"

-=-

He took it out of from behind the bush. He looked at it. He always liked it, even if it was Kyo's, he always liked it when all three of them lived there. Yuki smiled and said, "Yoink! It's mine now!" He said and hopped on the black suede seat of the motorcycle. He started the engine and was ready to go, oh and he didn't forget to get them cool black leathery gloves too…

Yuki put on the black helmet without the covering shade and was off to Sohma Corporate once again.

-=-

He turned on the television and switched the channel to where one of his pets was going to be on. Oh no, he doesn't like the idea of not knowing what they're doing. He always needs to know what they're doing, where they are or going, and who they're with.

"Wow! Look at this! I'm here today in Sohma Corporate to report the dying news of who won the win-a-date with Kyo contest…"

"…Hundreds of girls and boys are outside waiting for the new couple while selected few are inside…"

"Who is this Tohru Honda? Is she pretty enough for our young orange headed Kyo? That's the dying questions of millions of hardcore fans…

He smirked. _That's a good pet…keep drawing them in._

-=-

Motoko was crossing the street ready to go home until…

"Get off the way please!" Yuki yelled to by standers near the rode as he sped away. Motoko stared at the fast motorcycle, "Idiot! Don't you see people crossing the street!?" She yelled back.

She walked on across the street and then realized, "Oh my gosh…PRINCE!! That was…" She said barely breathing.

-=-

Kyo sat on the sofa waiting for the girl to enter the already small stage. He's been in front of the cameras with a talk show host, Eboshi something.

"Well it's time to reveal who this lucky girl is! Ladies and gents, Tohru Honda!" Eboshi introduced as Kagura pushed Tohru towards the stage.

_Smile._

Tohru smiled.

_Look pretty._

Tohru put a strand of her long brown hair behind her ear and shyly looked at the crowd.

_Good job! Now breathe and sit down._

She sat down by Kyo as instructed and looked at Kyo if she did well. Kyo looked at the transformed girl. She was taken away to be prepared for the show…so this was what Kagura meant when she said prepared!

The girl was wearing a white dress with fat straps. Her hair was left down and her face had light makeup on it. He shook his head, _now models can't compare to this…_

"You did well…for a beginner." He mumbled making the girl smile and her green eyes light up.

Eboshi and the rest of the people in the room looked amazed as previous videos of when she was told that she won the contest ran on the air. As the tapes were finished, Eboshi cleared her throat.

"…So…you're Tohru Honda. How does it feel to win the contest?" She asked beginning the interrogation.

"It feels…surprising." Tohru answered feeling at ease.

-=-

"It feels…surprising."

Uo threw a pillow at Hana, "Bad idea, Hanajima." She said and was thrown by a pillow from Hana.

"Is it now? Remember I'm psychic out of three of us." Hana said as electric sounds can be heard.

Uo took the pillow and hugged it, "Of course, but remember I'm the intuitive friend."

-=-

"Move it! Coming through! Sorry gramps! Sorry miss! I said move!" Yuki yelled making his way through the sidewalk since the road was containing too many cars. _Please don't let me get caught by the police! _He looked ahead and smiled he was there.

Yuki looked around. Mobs of people were in front of the entrance. What to do? He looked at the motorcycle and the mob back and forth. He revved the engine up and yelled, "Move!"

-=-

The camera zoomed to a man with a motorcycle. He squinted his eyes to see who it was.

"…There seems to be a crazy man making his way through the crowd towards the entrance! Amazing! It seems the guards in front let him in!"

It was Yuki. Now why would he do something so drastic? He kept on watching as the next scene on the television showed what was happening inside.

"Do you have anyone in particular you're interested at?" the talk show host asked the girl.

-=-

Yuki ran towards one of the studios held in the building. He opened the door loudly and everyone in the room as well as camera lights was on him.

"…Well…I…" Tohru answered but then noticed that everyone was staring behind the door of the small studio.

The man with the black helmet and light blue shirt took his helmet off revealing dark silver hair and mauve eyes.

"PRINCE?!!?!!" Eboshi screamed.

_Those eyes…_Tohru thought and gasped, "Yuki?!" She silently exclaimed and put her hands on her mouth, but Kyo heard her and got up already imagining what he's going to do with Yuki for ruining the show as well as stealing the angel beside him.

-=-

"Unforgivable." He muttered in the dark and turned off the television.

-=-

**Author's Notes**: I'm back! The trip was fun! I just arrived yesterday (June 23) and I'm still tired but I finished this chapter. I'm going to adjust a bit because this whole jet lag thing sucks. I hope you all liked this chapter! Know what? When I was in the Philippines I got to watch Arjuna…it is so cool. Oh and here's something important: Since it is AU, the curse doesn't apply. I'll let you all wander at the thought of that…muaha.Oh and if there any wrong grammars and spellings...I was too lazy to check.

Thank You(s)

Body by Gen- Thanks! Was it obvious she'd win or what?

Defafaeth Mechqua- Thanks!

Daniel of Lorien- Thanks for both comments!

C.B- Thank you! Thank you! There's this 99.9 percentage that you're right. Their rivalry will be out in the tabloids

Mike- Yeah, Tohru is way lucky! Thanks!

Hitaru- Mmm cinammon! LOL! Thanks!!

Amigoeva- Hard to believe, huh? Don't worry! This is a Yukiru!

Brady Bunch- Thanks! You liked the fight on the phone? Me, too!

Sakuya7- Thanks! I understand! When you have no money and you want to buy something…it hurts!

R Junkie- OH? I FORGOT YOU?! I AM SO SORRY!! PLEASE FORGIVE ME!! throws Ritsu "I AM SO SORRY SHE'S SORRY!!!!!!!!!!!!" I didn't mean to! Thank you, though.

KohakuOtaku- tears Thank you so much! You're so kind!

Starfires- Thanks!!!

Jadefinn- Oh yes! Thank you for making me remember! The curse doesn't apply! Studying hard was an understatement, but I got my reward for a whole month!

Valese- Sizzle sizzle! That's funny! Thanks! Sizzle sizzle…heh.

Paruety Redal- Ah I see! You just gave me an idea! Thanks!

Garnet-Crystals- LOL! Power to the love triangle

Thank you please review!


	10. Disappointment

Chapter 10: Disappointed 

            Yuki looked at her, more like staring at her. Tohru looked so…different with her new apparel and light make up. She stared back in surprise. Now he was having second thoughts. Was his coming here a mistake?

            Eboshi coughed and cleared her throat, "Well this is really a surprise. What brings you here, Prince?" She asked the teen who was standing by the door.

            Yuki cleared his throat and looked around. Inside he was shaken up, but maybe, _maybe_, he wasn't shaking outside. Yuki walked towards the stage carrying the black helmet with him. Tohru's eyes followed him and he could feel them burning through him. Questioning him…

            He reached the stage. He breathed, _okay Shigure, with all the stupidity of being famous taught to me, this better work! _Yuki smiled _charmingly_ at Eboshi and the audience making a lot of the female viewers melt.

"I thought I'd drop here for a while to see my cousin's successful contest, and as well as who the lucky girl is." He said taking Kyo's leather gloves off that he _borrowed_.

"That's mighty fine of you, cousin." Kyo replied with gritted teeth, but to the viewers seemed like a friendly smile.

            Tohru slowly put down her arms. She looked at Yuki…_YUKI! The thought is still new to me. Why didn't he tell me? Well I guess the fact he was famous and I might tell the whole city of Japan…ergh. I am so dense! _

            Yuki placed the helmet and the gloves on the stage's platform. He looked at Tohru and smiled, "It's nice to meet you. You're very lucky." He said to her while his hands were clenched on his sides.

            Tohru didn't know what to say. Should she say "Oh hey Yuki! Didn't know you were Prince! What a surprise huh?" _Ugh! No! No! _Tohru screamed inside her head.

"Hello." She replied not looking at his eyes. _Doh! That's all I could come up with?_

            Yuki's smile faded. He didn't care; the only girl he actually likes won't even look at him! He sighed silently and took a sit on the front row where the deadly grasps of very obsessed fan girls where nowhere to be seen.

-=-

            Shigure slapped his forehead, "Oh for the love of—what the hell has gotten to your cousin's head, Kagura? I mean he just made public—ah! He stormed into—aah!!" Shigure screamed from backstage. He saw Yuki make a public stunt in front of thousands upon millions of people. Not only that, he did it to crash into Kyo's show. Just to crash Kyo's show!

"Hatred doesn't go as far as that right? I mean those two has hated each other from the moment they saw each other, but hate is such a strong word! Can't we all get a long?" Shigure asked pulling on his hair like a madman.

            Kagura shrugged which made Shigure more ballistic than he already was. _Being the manager of the most popular celebrity must really make people go wacko._ Kagura looked at the television where the show was being shown live. The camera focused on Kyo, which made Kagura melt, then on Tohru, then on Yuki. _Hmm…_

            The camera focused on Yuki again. _Damn bastards! This is Kyo's moment to shine! _Something caught Kagura's eyes. _Yun-chan? _

"I mean w-why? How could he do this to me? Does he know this might be a start of a rumor? I mean the tabloids can be so cruel!" Shigure screamed, "They include everyone! I mean everyone! They have no mercy on us innocent people! Oh…wait I'm not so innocent! Ha-ha! But anyway AAH!"

Kagura smiled softly. _There's only one reason why Yun-chan would do this Shigure. I know for sure because it's made me do things like that, too. _

"KAGURA! H-E-L-P! I need moral support here!" Shigure said frantically.

"You're just blinded by this whole manager thing." Kagura said and walked away smiling.

-=-

"Ah…well where were we? Oh yes! Are you interested in anyone?" Eboshi asked with her eyebrows going up. Tohru looked at her oddly, "Um…"

"You know…boys?" Eboshi asked winking.

            Kyo shuddered when he saw Eboshi winked at him. _Okay…dirty old woman alert! _He saw Yuki sigh from the corner of his eye. _What the hell is he doing here anyway? He just had to be his dumbass self and walk like he's all high and almighty in my show! Not really my show—but my show! _

"Oh! Oh. No! I mean no." Tohru replied almost losing her cool in front of the cameras. _Well who wouldn't? Yuki's here, watching me! Right there! Right in front of us! I wonder if he's thinking why I entered this contest—but I didn't even know! Hana…Uo…I just wanna go home!   
  
_

"Well, it seems like our time is over." Eboshi said standing up. Tohru and Kyo stood up. Eboshi smiled. Tohru and Kyo smiled. Audience clapped. Credits on. Yuki sighed. _Maybe I shouldn't have come, but she'd find out sooner or later anyway. Life is such a script--!!_

Shigure yanked Yuki away before the evil clutches of fangirls caught him. Shigure dragged Yuki all the way to the backstage, _where are the security guards when you need them. _He saw one hand fly out of nowhere towards Yuki. Slap!

"Sorry Ma'am! Prince isn't feeling so…" _smart. _"Err umm…well today!" Shigure said dragging Yuki faster towards the back stage.

            He finally made it towards the back stage with both of them in one piece. Shigure sighed and looked at Yuki who was looking like he was in space. "It was no wonder our journey to the backstage was so quiet! You're out of it! Ha-ha-ha—wait that's bad! My money—I mean Yuki!!"

            Shigure snapped his fingers in front of Yuki. Shigure waved a hand in front of him. Shigure slapped the side of Yuki's head. Still nothing. Shigure looked at him more closely.

"Fine, if I have to go through drastic measures—then I will!" Shigure said getting something from the janitor's closet nearby. "Hmm…not that. This? No…ah here it is!" Shigure said triumphantly. He held out a plunger. Shigure shuddered involuntarily, "Yuck!"

             He walked towards Yuki and waved the plunger around the boy's face. Shigure thought about it for a while, _should I? Should I not? Ah hell! I'll miss out the fun if I don't!_

He swung the plunger hard—only for Yuki to catch the bottom. "What the hell do you think you're doing you stupid idiot?" He asked Shigure. Shigure stared at him. He blinked several times, _mood swings and now spacing out? Hmm…_

"I was going to kill that bug on your face!" Shigure lied.

            Yuki looked at what he was holding. Yuki looked at it more closely. The hairs on the arm that held the rubber end of the plunger stood up in disgust. Yuki let go of it and rubbed the palm of his hand on Shigure's face.

"You dumbass! I'm going to kick your stupid ass! What the hell is wrong with you?!" Yuki yelled tackling Shigure and getting a hold of the plunger—this time the wooden part.

-=-

            "You did really good. During and after the show." Kyo said as they entered the backstage. He didn't really give credits to many people. It was rare for him to even say nice things to anyone.

"Really? Thank you!" Tohru replied and then asked, "Kyo? Um…is Yu—I mean Prince, is he close to you?"

"Are you kidding me? Not even! I hate his guts like hell! If I have a chance to kill him I would!" Kyo declared.

            Tohru shuddered, "Oh…okay." She squeaked. Kyo coughed and looked at the girl. He rolled his eyes. "Look, sorry about the out burst. I just don't like him. It's not like I'm going to kill him. The whole cousinly love in public is nothing but for show. Everyone who's a celebrity in Sohma Corp. knows how to do that. Specially Prince." Kyo apologized this time he didn't even remember what Kagura was going to do with him.

"I'm glad. That would be awful if you hurt Yu—I mean Prince." Tohru said correcting herself the second time.

"What are you? A hardcore fan of Prince? You seem to know his first name…" Kyo trailed off as he saw what was in front of his eyes…

"Yeah! How do you like that? Lick shit, Shigure! You dumb old fart!" Yuki yelled who pinned down Shigure, Yuki who had a plunger, and Yuki who had the plunger's rubber bottom in Shigure's mouth.

            Kyo's eyes widened, "Pffft! BWAHAHAHAHAH!! You're actually doing something good Yuki!! HAHAHA!"

            Tohru's eyes widened, not in hilarity but in shock. _Yuki isn't like this! Prince isn't like this—wait I just don't know anymore!_

--_"The whole cousinly love is nothing but for show…everyone who's a celebrity in Sohma Corp. knows how to do that…specially Prince."_--

            Tohru rushed to Shigure's aid, "Shigure! Are you okay?!" Tohru asked as she knelt beside him. She looked sternly at Yuki. Yuki took the plunger out of Shigure's mouth. He stared at Tohru. Kyo stopped laughing.

"Shigure? Can you breathe?" Tohru asked concerned.

"…Mmm…yeah! Kyo-kun! Go get Kagura to fetch me a toothbrush, extreme toothpaste, extreme mouthwash, and a lot of floss! I think I got crap in between my--!"

"Too much information! I'm on it! Hey, Tohru? I'll come back okay?" Kyo said softening his tone a little.

            Shigure gagged, "S-sorry but I have to go Tohru. As for you, Yuki…you're becoming a disappointment." He said shaking his head. Shigure really meant it. Yuki usually didn't act too…aggressive. _Mood swings, spacing out, and violence. Yuki must have a serious problem._ Shigure looked at Yuki one more time and followed Kyo.

-=-

            Hatori typed in his laptop vigorously. He had to know what was happening. _Sohma Corp is growing too much. Way too fast for a company that started not too long ago. _He searched through the files. He typed in the password where the documents of bought companies were.

"Invalid access? Since when did…?" He asked himself and looked up on the roof where the top floor was.

-=-

            Tohru stared at Yuki. Yuki didn't look at her face but down the floor. _If no one's going to say anything, I might as well say something. _

"Well…it's me, Yuki." He said to her with a small smile on his face, and looking at her this time. Tohru didn't reply. "I can explain. I couldn't tell you because—"__

"I understand that." Tohru said.

"Then why do you look so upset?" Yuki asked. He's never seen her with the expression on her face.

"I'm not upset." Tohru replied, "I'm just disappointed that you would do that to Shigure."

"Shigure's…he's unexplainable. He got what he deserved. He's worked me to death. Honda-san, he had it coming." Yuki said trying laugh.

            Tohru sighed and walked away. Yuki ran towards her, "Honda-san! You are upset about that!" He said. Before Tohru could leave she looked behind her, "You may look like Yuki. But, you're not him. I don't know you."

-=-

**Author's Notes:** Was I too cruel on Yuki? Tohru was harsh wasn't she? Well just imagine getting know someone once again and they're acting completely different. Wouldn't that shock you? And the fact Kyo said that, really adds up. Can you blame Yuki for getting mad at Shigure? Anyway, sorry for not updating as fast as I said. I've been having headaches due to sleeping too much or too little. Anyway, I got volume 3 of Fruits Basket! Very good! Oh, and the fact that it might be Machi x Yuki…it depresses me, but I will accept it…after a long time. It doesn't mean that in the end it will be those two, so I'm still hoping. Hoping leads to another and I have made a Yukiru site! Check it out in my profile!

And the curse doesn't apply!

Thank You(s)

Jadefinn- LOL! You'll find out soon!

Defafaeth Mechqua: Thanks! Just asking…but when are you going to update your Inuyasha fan fiction?

Insanetane-Thanks!

Innocenteen- LOL! Thanks!

Tyouhkriu- Nope, they don't transform! Yaye! Everyone's huggable!

Seta- I'll try more often, but since the very first day of high school we have two projects due, it'll be hard to balance it out.

Ruby- Ah! Thank you!!

Hitaru- LOL, updating rocks.

Mike- Everyone seems to love the bad guy of Fruits Basket—just kidding! You'll find out soon! Oh-ho-ho-ho!

Celarania- LOL, that would be so cool!

Amigoeva- Sorry, heh, cliffhangers are evil.

Kura- lol, yup I just got back from the Philippines, and oo naman, salamat sa pag review!

C.B- LOL, yeah I take my precious time to update.

KyosKitten- Thank you, and I'll try to update more.

Cursors- Thanks a bunch!

Sophie-chan- Ooh! An animal fight! LOL! That'd be wrong! Animal abuse! LOL!

Paruety Redal- Just wait and see who it is! Muahaha!

Starfires- LOL! Love triangle, I like it too!

Please review!


	11. Closer

Chapter 11: Closer

Tohru looked outside the window as the driver drove them home. She was very tired. The earlier events were still making her feel confused and disoriented. She didn't know if what she told Yuki was right or not. _Yuki is a completely different person from the one I met today, but it gave me no right to get mad at him. Maybe I should talk to him…the only problem is I have no means of communicating with him whatsoever. He would always just come and go. _Tohru shifted herself on the leather seats. She didn't want to think anymore. She slowly rested her eyes falling asleep.

Kyo felt something on his shoulder. He looked to his side seeing Tohru's head on his shoulder. "Hey! Hey!" He said loudly but not loud enough to wake the sleeping girl. Tohru sighed in her sleep.

_She must be exhausted. _Kyo took a look at her face again. She looked so small and fragile—completely innocent and unknown to the world. Her dark lashes shadowed her soft complexion. His heart gave a thump, then a bump. Kyo knocked on the window screen separated the driver and the passengers.

"Will you quit it? Someone's sleeping here!" He said with a lowered voice.

"Sorry sir, the bump on the road—"

"Yeah, yeah save it." Kyo replied.

Tohru shifted. Her eyes slowly opened revealing her green eyes. She blinked a couple of times until she realized who she was on…

"Ah! I am so sorry!" She said to Kyo blushing.

"It's no problem besides you fell asleep for a little while." Kyo replied wondering as to how many shades of red the girl can turn to.

Tohru nodded. It was quiet until Kyo spoke up again, "I was wondering if you knew who my cousin is."

"Huh?" Tohru asked.

"You seemed to know his first name." He said looking at Tohru, "Prince, you know who he is don't you."

"Well…I'm not so sure about it anymore." Tohru replied biting her lower lip.

"What do you mean?"

"It's nothing."

"So, you do know who he is then. Yuki, that's his first name. How'd you know him? I'm just wondering." Kyo said.

"Oh, well we'd just have small conversations and we'd see each other at the Starbucks I work in, I guess that's how we became friends." Tohru replied and smiled.

"Oh…" Kyo replied. Now, there is something definitely ringing in his head. Starbucks…coffee house…Tohru…coffee house…Damn Yuki…Starbucks…Then a startling revelation came upon him. _Tohru! She's—holy crap! She's that Coffee girl! So that's why they seemed to know each other! _

They arrived in front of Tohru's apartment complex. She got out as well as Kyo. "You don't have to come up with me. It's okay." She told Kyo, but Kyo persisted, "Nah, it's dangerous. I'll walk with you up to the gate at least."

Tohru nodded. It felt so different walking with Kyo instead of Yuki. The silence that hung between them was so heavy it couldn't be lift up. She'd usually start the conversation, but she wasn't feeling up to the task. The night air carried the sounds of the night, cars, people, nature, and silence. They reached up to the gate. Tohru opened the gate, and closed it behind her. She looked at Kyo and smiled, "I'm sorry I wasn't much company this evening. I'm just overwhelmed by everything." She said truthfully.

Kyo scratched his hair, "That's okay. Anyway, I'll see you next week?" He asked. Tohru smiled, "Why do you sound so unsure? Of course I'll see you! I wouldn't let this opportunity to pass me by. Goodnight and thank you." Tohru said whispering the last few words and walked towards her apartment. Kyo saw the door open and a blonde girl came our and glared at him. As Tohru went in she closed the door.

Kyo lingered by the gate until the driver alerted him by honking his horn. (A/N: I don't remember what it's called!) His mouth formed into a small smile, _no wonder that damn Yuki's so crazy over her…_

On the way home a thought came to Kyo. _Yuki's crazy over her. She seems mad at him, and with the way she had stared at him and the way he reacted. It must've hurt. Hurt. I thought that guy was incapable of being hurt. I guess not…_

_ Yuki, get ready to be in a world of pain. Where hurting is certain._

-=-

Yuki opened the door. Shigure looked up, and then looked down to continue his writing. _So he's also upset. _He entered Shigure's office. Yuki decided to visit Shigure again. He may not live in his house anymore, and living with him and Kyo was living hell—but it beats the Main House. Now that he's famous, Shigure insisted that Yuki live in the Main House for security and privacy reasons.

Yuki sat in front of Shigure's desk that was a low table with a computer on it plus a bunch of papers and pens…talk about messy. Although Shigure makes a lot of money being his manger as well as the other Sohma idols, he still won't quit being a novelist.

"Why keep up being a novelist, Shigure?" Yuki asked quietly hoping this start of discussion can lead him to an apology.

"Hmm? Oh, well isn't it plain to see?" Shigure asked, "Well I guess you wouldn't know since you don't understand. Let's put it this way—you're a superstar, you make millions of money and yet you still come here just to check up on your garden."

There are just some things I'd rather do. Things I do and enjoy, it's not for money. It's for enjoyment and the fact that people read it makes me happy." Shigure replied, "You do the same thing."

"Yeah. I guess because money doesn't really complete what it is we want. I guess gardening is one of the things to fill that void." Yuki said.

Shigure looked at the teen. Yuki was having a problem. A problem that's making him act very immature. A Yuki that acts immature—that's not normal.

_--"You're just blinded by this whole manager thing."--_

What Kagura said rang in his head. He stopped looking at Yuki as a successful young man who needed a manager. He brushed his thoughts away of all the business that's been in his head for a long time. When did he act like Yuki right now? Shigure's eyes widened, and then smiled.

"I'm sorry Shigure for acting like that. I mean I usually in control myself from strangling the hell out of you—but, I don't know…" Yuki apologized, "I'm sorry for disappointing you as well."

Shigure motioned his hand as if to brush the apologize away, "It's alright Yuki. I knew there was a reason why you were acting like that." He said.

"Reason? There is no reason." Yuki answered a little too quick.

"Right, and being mad and violent like that has no reason. Please Yuki, I wasn't born yesterday! I've experienced more than you have!" Shigure exclaimed putting down his pen.

"You think you know what my problem is?" Yuki asked Shigure with one eyebrow up. He challenged the older man to guess what it was.

"You may be a dependable person, Yuki. You're a person and people do feel weighed by problems they carry within themselves for a long time." Shigure said and leaned on the back of his chair.

"You're point?" Yuki reminded.

"Ah yes! Who is this girl that troubles you so much that it shakes up you're whole exterior?" Shigure asked Yuki.

-=-

Tohru combed her hair gently. She sat on the foot of her bed. Uo looked at Tohru and sighed, "You know, Hanajima is going to be worried about you if you don't cheer up." She said as she stood by the door.

"Ah! Uo! Sorry! What was it?" Tohru asked.

Uo sighed again. "I knew this was going to happen. Tohru, just get some sleep and clear your head. Tomorrow's school and well…you know the rabid fan girls there are going to get more rapid." Uo said and laughed.

Tohru laughed with her best friend, "Yes, I guess you're right. I should clear my head. By morning I'll be fresh!"

"Atta girl!" Uo said and gave her thumbs up, "To make sure you get a nice peaceful sleep, turn on the radio to those soothing radio stations. You know your favorite? What was it called?"

"Right! Good night Uo, and thank you for giving me a start with clearing my head." Tohru said, as she got ready for bed. Uo smiled and went to her room.

Tohru yawned, "Uo's right. By tomorrow I'll have a clear head and I can think straight! Now…what's on the radio?" She asked herself browsing through the different radio stations.

-=-

"There is no girl." Yuki replied.

"Really? You're eyes lie, little cousin." Shigure said leaning towards Yuki now. He'll get the answer if he had to. That way it solves three problem, one it gives Yuki someone to listen to him, two it gives Shigure that feeling of understanding his cousin which helps their business relationship, and three, he's going to get a new car!

"Would my eyes lie if I say I'll beat you to a bloody pulp?" Yuki asked menacingly.

Shigure waved his hand and laughed, "Ha-ha, no need to be violent again! You just apologized for earlier tonight. And you just proved my point!" Shigure said.

"You're point? I see no point." Yuki said getting up sliding the doors ready to go out.

"Ah, but there is!" Shigure said, "As I recall love—yes the love word, gives you these syndromes: mood swings, defensive personality, violence, and let's not forget the ever so reliable…spacing out like an idiot! But! Don't hold your fist against my face yet! These syndromes are caused if that certain significant other didn't either: pay attention to you, got mad at you, loves someone else, and for your situation…I bet she was disappointed in you."

"What are talking about, Shigure? This is nonsense!" Yuki said and got out of the room.

"Is it now? With my novelist instinct I bet this is what happened: You met her and she didn't know who you were. You didn't tell her in fear of being exposed and finding out as well that she wasn't the girl you thought she'd be. The wheels turn and ironically your rival gets a date with her. You can't do anything but reveal who you are so she won't forget you. Viola, that's what happened today." Shigure said and finally breathed succeeding in getting Yuki's attention.

Yuki looked behind him, "So what if that did happen. You're only right once in a while." He said.

"And the perceptive Shigure wins!" Shigure exclaimed.

Yuki walked back in his office and sat down, "Alright, since you're so perceptive, how come she was so mad at me? Any ideas how I can make it up to her?" Yuki asked not believing that he was actually asking Shigure for advice on girls!

"Not mad, she's just shocked. From the Yuki she knows, to Prince, and to a madman. You kept on changing personalities today. Like Haru and Kagura! You need to be yourself! Before I give you a suggestion how to win her back. Answer me just this one question." Shigure said

"Okay…" Yuki said.

"Tohru Honda. She's Coffee isn't she?" Shigure asked.

"No, she's not." Yuki lied. Shigure frowned and then smiled, "Oh alright…I think I have her personal information here!"

"What?!" Yuki yelled.

"No need to yell Yuki, it's night already. I needed it for Kyo's protection of course!" Shigure replied searching for the folder, "Its here…somewhere…where is it? Ah! I found it!"

Shigure held up a brown folder and then looked inside. He scanned through it, "It says she likes…she likes lilies…the color of pink…and here it is! Favorite radio station! I knew asking high school girls who enter this contest with this paper works!"

"Shigure!" Yuki said.

"Alright, so bossy!" Shigure replied and then got a phone, "It says her favorite radio station is 95.7. A soft rock station…hmm…and she listens to it every night!"

"And so?" Yuki asked without any clue as to where in hell Shigure is coming from with this whole radio crap.

"SO?! Yun-Yun, I thought you're quick enough!" Shigure said, "Of course were going to request a song for her! You're song of course! And you're going to do it yourself!" Shigure dialed the station's number. Then, shoved the phone to Yuki.

"This is what you call making it up to her?!" Yuki said holding the phone. Maybe letting Shigure help was wrong!

Shigure nodded, "Worked when we were young. This is usually Aya's kind of thing. He'll be so happy when he hears that you used his technique!"

"My brother? That's assuring!" Yuki said ready to give up already with his brother's name being heard.

"Hello? 95.7 soft rock all the time what's your request?" The DJ asked.

"Uh…umm…I'd like to request a song for Tohru Honda." Yuki replied gaining the courage he had again. If he was going to compensate for the way he acted earlier, this idea was worth a shot.

"Do you have any message for her?"

"Yes I do. I'd like to say sorry for the way I acted earlier. I was confused on how you were going to react when you saw me—as who I am. This is me, Honda-san. I can't change anything about it. I was confused that every little thing got to me. Even Shigure who was just trying to help me, was affected by the way I was acting. I didn't think. All I wanted was for you to finally see and find out who I am. I'm not sure you want a friend like me, now, but I'm sorry. Here's one of my favorite songs…and you know who this is." Yuki said and requested the song for her.

As Yuki hang up, Shigure looked at him, "It was almost perfect! But if you like her so much, why did you say, ahem, 'I'm not sure you want a friend like me now' YUKI?! The 'F' word is dangerous!" Shigure warned.

"I'm going to sleep Shigure. Mind if I sleep over?" Yuki asked ignoring him. Shigure sighed, his warning was brushed aside, "Alright Yuki, get some sleep."

-=-

"Yes I do. I'd like to say sorry for the way I acted earlier. I was confused on how you were going to react when you saw me—as who I am. This is me, Honda-san. I can't change anything about it. I was confused that every little thing got to me. Even Shigure who was just trying to help me, was affected by the way I was acting. I didn't think. All I wanted was for you to finally see and find out who I am. I'm not sure you want a friend like me, now, but I'm sorry. Here's one of my favorite song…and you know who this is." The radio announced.

Tohru suddenly bolted straight up from the bed when she heard whose voice it was from the radio. Bolting straight up wasn't a good idea since she suddenly found herself sitting with her hurting bottom on the floor. "Ow…" She said rubbing her back.

"I see you walking everyday

With a smile beneath a frown

And I won't look away

What does it mean?

What's there to see?

If I look closer?

Closer, closer, closer, closer, closer, closer, closer, closer...

Where you going?

And what you thinking?

That your eyes show nothing more,

But the dazed oblivion,

What does it mean?

What will I see?

When I look closer?

Closer, closer, closer, closer, closer, closer, closer, closer...

You don't see me

Watching everyday

My smile could melt your frown

And I'd never look away

There's more to me

Than what you see

When you look closer

Closer, closer, closer, closer, closer, closer, closer, closer...."

Tohru smiled and went on her bed. She laid herself down and kept the smile on her face plastered. "You're full of surprises Yuki." She whispered and slept peacefully.

-=-

**Author's Notes**: I would've updated sooner, but fan fiction.net wasn't working. Anyway thanks to **C.B** for pointing out my typo! It's supposed to be "Tokyo" but I guess I was thinking ahead and typed, "Japan." Sorry! Thanks to **Starfires** for visiting the website! Thanks a lot! I just put a new layout for the main. Anyway, if there's any reason I update late again, it's because I have the cold. Yes, I have a freakish cold that comes during the summer and then later on in the middle of winter. Anyway, thanks for the reviews! I just realized all of a sudden how long this story's going to be…oh my!

**Thank You(s):**

Kohakuotaku- I'm so relieved I'm doing a great job on AU! Thank you!

Cursors- LOL! Don't worry, he won't suffer that much! For my well-being and Yuki's.

Paruety Redal- Machi? Supposedly to be paired off to Yuki if it's going to be a Kyoru. She looks like Tohru and comes in later in the mangas.

Defafaeth Mechqua- "I am Woman, Hear Me Roar." That one. I love that story you're writing! Miroku is so funny! I do hope you update, but rushing you won't help. Take your time!

Amigoeva- Yes, Tohru will get a chance to explain later. Thank you for reviewing!

Kura52- Yaye! Someone understands! Happy vacationing! Ako? Fourteen ako, ikaw? Ilang taon ka? Ingat ka sa trip!

Hitaru- LOL! You're telling me! All the load of crap Yuki's getting isn't nothing compared to what's going to happen in the later chapters! Yes, I plan to make Yuki and Tohru miserable gets hit Ouch! But, it's for the better!

Starfires- I feel the same way!! It has to be Yuki and Tohru! They're perfect! Thank you for reviewing not only this story but as well as my other fan fiction! Thank you! Oh and thanks for visiting the website! It has a new layout now!

C.B- Yep, I saw the typo too but I was too lazy to correct it! Ha-ha! And Yuki, c'mon! He touched the rubber end of the plunger where someone's crap touched it. No one likes touching someone else's waste, now! LOL!

Bradybunch4529- Yup, definitely an ouch for Yuki. You'll find out soon enough what the fans will do to Tohru on next week's chapter.

Daflippnay- Thank you! And Thanks for reviewing my other fan fiction!

Mike- Heh-heh, Shigure did have it coming. I just made it sooner.

Momo girl- Thank you! Thank you!

KyosKitten- LOL! Don't worry so much!

Tyouhkriu- Nope, you're not the bad person! That's what Tohru feels! At least you understand.

Jadefinn- LOL! Thanks for reviewing!

Veronica- Thank you! You think this has real humor? Ha-ha! Thanks!

Valese- Ooh! You got it right on the dot! Ha-ha-ha! Thanks for reviewing!

Sweet-mel- Thanks! And yeah it does make it spicier!

Thank you! Please review!


	12. Friends?

Chapter 12: Friends

Tohru skipped, well half skipped on the way to school. She woke up earlier than Uo and Hana. Hana usually waited for them in their apartment and walked with them to school. But, today, Tohru felt like she could use the time to enjoy walking to school by herself. Everything seems to fall right into place with her cheerful mood! The birds were even chirping with her while she hummed!

Then she realized the tune she was humming under her breath. It was the song from last night that…Tohru blushed. Yuki requested it for her and asked if she could forgive him for acting like that. Some people looked at her and waved at her. They knew her since she walked with Uo and Hana on the street everyday.

Tohru smiled and walked over to one of the old lady who told her to come closer to her, "My, my, Honda-san! You seem to be in such a cheerful mood it's quite contagious." The old lady and smiled.

"Eh…well…" Tohru replied scratching her head.

"That's alright, my dear. You've been very lucky these past few days. My word, winning a date with Kyo-san! Is that why you smile from ear to ear?" The old lady asked.

"Not really baa-chan, I'm happy because--!" Tohru was cut off as the old lady's son interrupted her. He smirked, "I know why Tohru-chan is happy! I was listening to the radio last night, kaa-san, and someone requested a song for her."

"Ah-hah-ha! What are you talking about?!" Tohru asked uncomfortably.

The young man laughed, "Tohru-chan, it was a guy who requested it for you! Do you maybe have a secret BOYFRIEND?" He asked with his eyebrows going up.

"Honda-san! Is it true?" The old lady asked with interest.

"Of course it's not true, and for your information, he's just a friend apologizing! I'm happy because it's such a beautiful morning!" Tohru replied with a smile

"That's my girl! Now go on to school." The old lady said proudly. Tohru bowed and left. The old lady's son looked at his mother, "You knew I was right, kaa-san." He said.

A moment later they heard a scream, "MY NOTEBOOK!?" Coming from the direction Tohru walked off to. The old lady smiled knowingly, "That's Honda-san for you."

-=-

Yuki looked around, it was still early, and so he guessed that he could walk around for now. Shigure was still asleep from staying up too late. Yuki didn't usually wake up around six in the morning, but since he didn't find himself sleep when he woke up (which is miracle!), he decided to start his day early. Besides, he still did have some recordings to make.

He walked through the forest path to the street pass the old lady and her son beside her. They waved at him. He smiled at them and waved. The young men beside the old lady's jaw drop as he realized whom it was who just waved to him.

Yuki shrugged and saw a newspaper stand nearby, he grabbed one and paid the vendor. He read a magazine called "The Star Weekly." He glanced through the pages and saw some images from Kyo's show yesterday. He chuckled when he saw a picture of him making his way through the enormous crowd. _Man, was I stupid! But I'd do it again! _Which reminded him of the girl on the other page.

There she was, clad in white looking like a celebrity herself. She was looking at Kyo and Kyo was looking at her—there was something about that picture that disturbed him enormously.

He turned the page again and saw himself looking cocky for barging in on Kyo's show. He examined the picture again, "I need a haircut." He said to himself and saw something that caught his eyes, "From the comments of the host, Eboshi, 'I felt an air of familiarity between Prince and the beautiful Tohru Honda. Maybe this explains why Prince suddenly showed up on the show, and maybe he was just jealous to see the girl win a date with Kyo.'"

"Me? Jealous?" He muttered. Yuki turned to the last page where the horoscopes were put. He looked for the year of the Rat.

"The Rat…okay here it is, 'Watch out for unexpected people that may bump into you. The circumstances may hurt'."

Yuki didn't really believe in the horoscopes, but it was fun reading them. He kept reading the magazine when suddenly…

"AAH!"

Yuki looked over the magazine he was reading only to see someone crash onto him. He fell to the ground and so did the 'unexpected person'. He rubbed his head that also hit the…girl?

"Excuse me? Are you okay?" He asked the girl who landed on him.

"Ouch…I can't believe I tripped…" The girl opened her eyes and revealed her surprising green eyes, "Yuki…? Oh! Oh gosh I am so sorry! I must be heavy! This is really unexpected!" She said getting off him.

"It's okay, are you hurt? I mean I saw you really falling." Yuki replied not believing that the unexpected person to bump into him was going to be Tohru.

"Eh-he-heh…I was in a rush trying to find my notebook." Tohru said.

Yuki sat up and picked up her fallen bag, which had opened, "Uh…you mean this notebook?" He asked and Tohru fell over. Yuki looked at her twitch on the ground, "Why do these things happen to me?" She asked herself.

"That's alright, since I get to see you, Honda-san." Yuki said looking over her.

Tohru blushed and stood up abruptly, she laughed uneasily, "Ha-ha-ha! I mean…I…would you like to walk with me to school? I mean I know you're very busy but—"

"That'd be nice. It's alright, I'm scheduled to go to the studio later anyway." He replied.

"Oh…okay, but what if there's a lot of fan girls and they rabidly…" Tohru trailed off finding no heart to finish off the sentence. Who knows what those girls could do?

"It's a little early in the morning. I should be asleep myself too." Yuki said and laughed a little as they started to walk towards Tohru's school.

Tohru smiled softly, _love…? I think so…_she blushed at the thought as Yuki talked more about how he doesn't do too well during the mornings leading to how he'd become so famous.

-=-

He leaned back on his leather chair going through the papers. If his plan is going to work, then all must be done precisely correct. Everything had to be planned out. His little pawns are doing quite a job, but he had to take over everything. Yes…everything to get his wish…

They will never know what hit them and when they wake up, they're going to be in his world. His alone…and everyone will feel what he will feel…

"There is no exception…" He whispered in the dark gripping the paper documents tightly.

-=-

Kyo walked into Sohma Corp casually. He saw Kagura chatting happily with a few female co-workers. She was his long distant cousin, and yet they were very close to the fact they were engaged. He really didn't have a say to it…but he actually wouldn't mind if Kagura was less aggressive.

Kyo made his way into the elevator when someone walked in before the two doors closed. She smiled up at him.

"What?" Kyo asked angrily at Kagura.

"Nothing. Just glad you're here." Kagura said and hummed to herself.

Really, he wouldn't mind her if she wasn't so…so…lovey dovey on him. She had been with him through everything and stuck with him even if Sohma Corp had rejected him at first, she had been there and told him it didn't matter if she would be rejected too.

_--"It's alright, you're here with me…that's what's important."--_

_Stupid girl…_he thought. She would've thrown away everything for him. He looked at Kagura, and his sudden angry façade fell. She was okay…

He sighed. Kagura noticed and a look of concern was on her face, "Kyo what's wrong? Are feeling okay?" She asked.

"Yeah…" He replied as the elevator doors opened to his floor where he was going to shoot some commercials. Before he could go though, he took a look at Kagura one more time.

"I appreciate everything you've done for me, Kagura. Thanks for everything." He said to her and hugged her all of a sudden. As fast as he hugged her, he let go and walked out of the elevator leaving a surprised Kagura.

_So? So what if I do love her? No big deal…_He thought and put both of his arms behind his head. But, before all this begins, he had to do something for her…

"You'll just have to bare with me the following days. I know I'm going to hurt you really bad." Kyo muttered to himself already feeling sorry for Kagura. He had a few more days till he meets Tohru again…he had time.

-=-

"Really? That's how you became a star? I didn't know you could be tricked so easily!" Tohru said and laughed, "I mean you're the type of person who wouldn't even budge if asked that question!"

Yuki looked at the laughing girl and smiled with her, "I guess so." He replied. Tohru nodded. It was hard to believe she was walking with him again! She smiled wider and then said, "Yuki? Thank you for the song last night."

Yuki blushed and looked away, "I…I…it was corny wasn't it? I mean I wanted to apologize right away, but I didn't know what to do so I asked Shigure, and that weirdo had your personal profile, I don't know why, and it listed all your favorite things…and yeah…" He said quickly.

Tohru laughed, "I remember that paper! I was wondering why Hana wanted me to fill that out!" She said.

_So it wasn't her that entered the contest! It was her friend who did it for her._ Yuki thought coming into conclusion.

"Well…I should be the one to apologize. I acted very immature myself. I just saw you and all sort of different emotions jumped out. When I saw you doing that to Shigure I just didn't know who you were. I had no right to be judgmental when I don't even know you. I had no right…I'm sorry." Tohru apologized.

Yuki stared wide-eyed at Tohru and then his usually expressionless face turned soft, "Honda-san? Then…if you want, we can get to know each other more and be very close friends."

"Friends?" Tohru asked. _Friends…_

Yuki nodded. Tohru felt a little numb. He wanted to be friends. Just friends. Very close friends. She kept a small smile on her face.

"Uh…yeah, have I told you? I've never had a real friend. I'd always keep my distance from people, and when I did want to get near them someone…someone always holds me back. You, you just can't make me run away from you and now there's no one bound to me…" He confessed remembering his childhood.

"Then…" Tohru said making the decision right there and then, "Then you can consider me a very close friend! I'll always be at your side!" She said cheerfully masking what she truly felt.

Yuki smiled having no clue of the show Tohru was putting on, "That's really nice." He said. Something made his chest squeeze. Friends? Is that what he had been feeling all this time? Was that why he barged in like that during the show? Was that why he kept coming back to the coffee house?

He felt confused. A silence hung between them that usually weren't there when they were together. Tohru saw her school coming into view and as they reached the empty gates she faced Yuki who still holding her bag.

"Yuki! Um, you don't have to walk me very far anymore since were here." Tohru said, _by the gates again. Is this how far we'll always walk together? Is this how far we'll be—no! I should be supportive of the idea! He never had a real friend…I should provide as one. I shouldn't be selfish._

"Oh, this is your school?" He asked and Tohru nodded.

Yuki looked at her, how could one person make his whole exterior shake? The exterior he had up like a steel wall?

"Well then, maybe if you aren't so busy we could chat Yuki! I really have to go." Tohru said reaching out for her bag touching Yuki's hands.

"O h! Sorry, it almost seems like I want your bag." Yuki laughed and handed it to her, "Thank you for the walk Honda-san." He said.

"No, thank you…" Tohru said and walked into her school.

He watched her again as she walked into another door and until she was gone he walked away.

--"… Who is this girl that troubles you so much that it shakes up you're whole exterior?"--

_Her name is Tohru Honda. _Something made his chest hurt once more. Did he come for her all those times because he wanted a friend for so long…all these times?

He shook his head. The more he was thinking about it, the more he was getting confused and lost. He took out his cell phone from his pocket and dialed, a man answered the line, "Hello? Bob? It's Yuki. Pick me up in front of Kaibara High School." He said.

"Yes, sir…oh and Shigure-san wants to talk to you." Bob replied.

"Shigure's there already?" He asked him.

"YEAH! I'm here! WE HAVE SONGS TO RECORD, SO GET YOUR BUTT HERE NOW!!" Shigure screamed.

"You see, I would, but I don't have a car." Yuki replied coolly forgetting about his train of thoughts.

-=-

Tohru looked down from the third floor of the school. She saw Yuki talking on the phone looking as cool as possible. _Love…? Impossible…_

Yuki needed a friend more than anything, and she was going to be one no matter how much it hurts her. She'll be there for him like she promised, and she'll wait that maybe one day…maybe one day he'll feel the same way as her.

Tohru sat on a desk and laid her head down alone in the empty cold classroom.

-=-

**Author's Notes:** Yuki's confused right now, so yeah. I'll explain on way later chapters what happened to him when he was younger as well as with Kyo. And what Kyo's going to do for Kagura, hee hee that's on the next chapter. As you can see things are getting more serious and yeah more complicated for Tohru and Yuki…let's just say it'll be more complicated when side stories come along. I wrote a new fan fiction called "Emotional Distress" but then all this marvelous crap started to happen! First, fan was experiencing heavy traffic and I wasn't sure if the second chapter got loaded or not, and then so I just deleted it and made a new one, and now I just uploaded the third chapter…ugh so confusing! Anyway, it's angst/drama about Kyo. What? He's one of my favorite characters! No worries, it's Kyo and Kagura pairings! Oh, it's really angst…different from first angst fic I wrote.

Thank You(s):

Garnet-Crystals- Thank you!!

R Junkie- Well, I hope it clarified why Tohru acted the way she was. Why was the date pulled back? Kyo need the time. Time for what? You'll find out on the next chapter! Thank you!

Chassandra- LOL! Thank you!

Summrpnkprncess9- It's okay! Thank you anyway!

Sweet-mel- LOL! Yeah! Thanks!

Pinkclove- LOL! It seems like it! Ha-ha-ha! It's my favorite too!

Bradybunch4529- Really? (flattered) Thank you so much! (cries)

Elriel- Thank you I'm glad!

Kyoskiten- Heheh! That's because Shigure loves high school girls!

Defafaeth Mechqua- Well I've felt the same way that's why! Everyone wants a song requested for them!

Starfires- Haha! Thanks!!!

Valese- Same here! Like a boy like Yuki will ever exist! If there were one like him and looks like him, I'd so be all over him! Hahaha!

KohakuOtaku- Yes! Kyo was devious wasn't he? He has a reason for the revenge his going to pull off! I'll explain once again in later chapters!

C.B- That's true! I called to request a song for my friend but the lady DJ never played the song! I was so mad!

Hitaru- Hee-hee! You'll have to see…actually that's coming soon!

Mike- LOL! Yup!

Paruety Redal- LOL! Thanks! Haha, well this story has to end someday.

Please review and thank you!


	13. Engagement and Stars

Chapter 13: Engagement and Stars

Kyo looked around and saw just the perfect one. "I'll take that one." He said to the rich looking sales man in a tux. Really they over exaggerate a little too much when guys or couples buy these things.

It was perfect. Just perfect. He smiled and waited for the man to come with it and the very high bill.

-=-

A lot of girls looked at Tohru with obvious jealous eyes. Uo snorted and said, "What are you looking at?" She asked one of the girls who were leering at Tohru. Hana electrocuted some of the girls trying to grab Tohru from the other sides.

She looked down at her friend and frowned as she patted Tohru's brown hair. She sat in front of her and said, "I'm sorry Tohru-kun if I've disturbed you greatly. My intrusion has become irksome." She said.

Tohru shook her head and looked at Hana in the eye, "Hana, it's okay. I appreciate that you were just thinking about me." She said. Hana felt relieved and helped Uo trying to get the girls away from them by zapping some bystanders who were planning on doing something.

Hana yet again saw the distant look in Tohru's eyes and being her friend and all had to ask, "Is there something wrong?"

"Huh? Oh there's nothing wrong. Just thinking you know…"

"So deeply? You're usually trying to stop Arisa from beating the other girls."

"I…I really…"

Tohru stopped and laid her head down on the desk she had been sitting in since she arrived. Hana sensed Tohru's denpa wave dropping down.

"Jeez! Those girls!" Uo said as she sat herself on another desk facing Tohru and Hana. She threw back a hand, "They become like animals when it involves Kyo or Prince!" She said.

Hana nodded, "Definitely, what is so special about those two?" She asked no one in particular.

"They're all the same—we're all the same. Just take of their filthy money and fame and they're as common as us!" Uo said truly upset since one of the girls had scratched her arm. Tohru lifted her head up and looked out the window.

"They're cousins right?" Uo asked.

"I think so, and they're both Sohmas." Hana said.

"Yep, the Sohma family must be really rich."

"Yes, Sohma Corp has been supporting a lot of industries."

"And then all of a sudden that industry is theirs. Freaky, huh? Anyway, that's why all of the Sohma celebrities are so rich—I bet they're stuck up, are they Tohru?" Uo asked Tohru who stopped looking out the window and answered Uo, "Actually, like you said, they're just like us. They're really friendly people."

Uo blinked, "I can understand the orange one, but not Prince. He looks impenetrable." She said.

"I agree, he's so…cold and distant unlike the others. Kyo seems to act naturally in front of cameras as well as Momiji, Hatsuharu, Kisa, and all of them. But, Prince…it's as if…what's the word?" Hana asked

"Like a shell against people. I got that feeling when I saw him, remember?" Uo asked.

"Yes I remember you screaming like those girls who scratched you." Hana said with an empty expression on her face. Uo threw her arms up in frustration, "Will you quit it okay?! You know people call it, 'spur of the moment.'" She said.

"Prince isn't like that."

Uo stared at Tohru, "Huh?" She asked. Tohru looked at her friend once again, "Prince, he isn't like that." She said again. Tohru softly smiled, "He's very friendly no matter what. He's just awkward when there's a lot of people."

"Hard to believe he took being a popular singer as a job." Hana said.

"Ah, but it wasn't by choice. He told me—oh I'm sorry." Tohru quickly apologized.

Uo looked at her best friend's blushing face, "Could it be possible you still have a huge enormous crush on Prince?" She asked and then added, "What about Yuki, hmm? I haven't heard of him from you."

"W-well! Well, it's just that I haven't seen him around that's all! Ah-ha-ha" Tohru said uneasily with a fake smile.

"So Yuki's still just a friend. That really sucks, he looked compatible with you too." Uo said making Tohru's face fell a little. Hana noticed but didn't utter a word.

"Tohru-kun? You still have a crush on Prince?" Hana asked changing the subject. Tohru's cheeks suddenly burned lightly. Her friends knew her well. They both anticipated for her answer, "Um…yes." She confessed. It was true anyway. She did have a crush on Yuki also known as Prince.

"Tsk tsk, I don't think you should keep your hopes up Tohru. I've heard that he had a girl he's interested in or maybe even dating. Her name is Coffee I think…yeah that's her name! Hahaha! I still can't believe her parents named her after that!" Uo said laughing.

_Right…Coffee. No wonder he wants to be just friends. But he said he's never had a friend before, or was that just an excuse? _Tohru thought.

"Yeah…Coffee." Tohru muttered.

There it was again, the offbeat rhythm of Tohru's waves changed drastically once again. Hana looked at Tohru gazing on her desk, it had to do something with Prince and this Yuki they were talking about.

-=-

"OUCH! Girls! Girls! Will you not try to crush me against the door?" Motoko screeched as Minami and the rest of the club girls were trying to listen to Tohru, Hana, and Uo's conversation.

"Sorry miss President!" They all said in unison.

Motoko got up and straightened her skirt, "Ahem, anyway as you've heard, it seems Tohru has her eyes set on Prince! You all heard it! That annoying tone in her voice as if…as if…as if…" She couldn't even bare to say it!

"AS IF THEY WERE IN LOVE!" All of them said.

"Ugh, how disgusting! Don't worry girls! When the date with Kyo comes around we shall exploit it! She'll learn not to mess around with us!" Motoko said confidently.

"We shall…" She said.

"PREVAIL!" The rest of the club members said.

Motoko smirked, _Princess Coffee may be a nuisance but Tohru's the present bug that needs to be squashed! The G.R.O.P.C. (Get Rid Of Princess Coffee) movement has turned into…Operation Date Exploitation! _

-=-

Yuki walked out the building and yawned. It was late and he was exhausted. Actually he's throat was hurting from all the singing and not to mention screaming because of Shigure trying to tell him to perfect his songs.

Shigure ended up showing him how, and most of the employees there ran out when he started to sing. Shigure had no talent except writing. Yuki walked towards the parking garage and found his car.

He drove his way out of Sohma Corp, one of the biggest buildings already. As he drove to the Sohma Estate, he suddenly felt like he wasn't at all satisfied. You know that feeling when it seems right at that moment you feel so content and then there was something missing. That something missing just keeps bothering you until somehow it manages to bring you down.

He decided to turn on the radio. Oh no he wasn't going to turn on the radio, he wasn't about to listen to himself. Instead he turned on his CD player.

"I was high and mighty,

There stood I as proud as a mountain high,

Till the day you broke my heart and left me alone—"

"Damn Shigure, messing up with my car! Note to self, don't give Shigure the keys." He muttered. He pressed the search button and ended up on another song making him feel worse.

"…Everything changes

Everything falls apart

Can't stop to feel myself losing control

But deep in my senses I know—"

He quickly turned the radio off. He took out the CD and put it in the glove compartment. Yuki took an automatic turn. The incessant tugging in him was making want to scream. What the hell did he want? What was he missing?

He stopped the car and got out, maybe he just needed to relax or breathe in fresh air. He sat down on the curb of the sidewalk. He ran his hands on his silver-purplish hair.

Yuki had never felt so bothered like this before. He couldn't describe, he couldn't name it, and he definitely didn't know where it came from. He was incredibly happy when he went to Sohma Corp and everyone in the building noticed it, but—

"Yuki?"

He turned around, "Tohru—I'm sorry, Honda-san?" He asked and then wondered why in the heck she was walking at night by herself. He got up and walked towards her.

"What are you doing here?" He asked.

"Walking back from work." She replied, "I should ask you the same, what are you doing out here? Sitting on the sidewalk? Do you have a problem?" She asked. He looked at her and laughed softly.

"You can say so, but I don't know what the heck it is." Yuki replied.

"Ah, can I join you sitting on the sidewalk?" She asked with a light giggle.

"Well, the sidewalk is free to anyone, so be my guest." Yuki replied as both of them sat down beside each other. Tohru couldn't help but feel Yuki's arm's warmth as it softly touched hers. A blush slowly rose upon her face. Her heartbeat began to race and time seems to have slowed down and yet it was in fast forward.

"We seem to be bumping into each other today, Honda-san." Yuki said starting the conversation. Tohru nodded as Yuki smiled down at her, _call me my first name…call me my first name…_

"So…what's the problem?" Tohru asked looking up at the night sky. Yuki also found that his gaze was being brought up to the sky. The city lights were bright, but they were far enough to see most of the stars. There weren't a lot of cars passing by since it was late. _She'd been working late again…_Yuki thought and remembered that day when he saw her in the back of Starbucks nearing tears. He didn't know what to do then, but somehow he found himself doing what was right for her almost automatically.

"I can't name it. It's bothering me like crazy. It's like a piece of me trying to tell me it's missing, you know?" He asked.

Tohru looked at Yuki and smiled. She was very lucky to be sitting with Yuki, he may be Prince but she'd rather have Yuki right here beside her. People don't know who he really is, and she was glad she was the one who got to see him being himself.

-=-

Kyo got everything ready. Yep he was a genius! Kagura walked into her office only to see candles and rose petals everywhere, "What the? Who trashed my office?!" She shrieked.

Kyo came out from the corner, "Trashed?! Are you kidding me woman? Do you know how much time I tried to make everything perfect for you and—"

"For me?" Kagura asked surprised.

"Duh who else?" Kyo asked.

"Wow…" Kagura whispered as she let go of her bag and documents. She walked up to Kyo and smiled, "Thanks Kyo…you're not really one to take this seriously. I'm really surprised and happy." She said as she recalled him hugging her earlier that day.

"I know, I know I may not look it, but I…I…" He couldn't say it. He wasn't that kind of guy who could say what he felt right there and then!

"I love you too Kyo." Kagura said making it easier for him. She hugged him and Kyo returned it back, but then let go. He looked at her, "Turn around." He said.

"Why?" She asked.

"Just do it." He replied and as Kagura turned around Kyo took it out and slowly and put it around Kagura's neck. Kagura touched it and saw that it was a ring!

She turned around and hugged him tighter with tears in her eyes, "Kyo! Thank you so much!" She said and let go of Kyo. The ring was white gold with diamonds embedded in it, through the ring was a silver chain.

"I wanted to give it to you to make our engagement official." He said and this time Kagura's eyes widened, "There's no one else in the world I'd rather be with than you Kagura. You've been through everything with me and I want to share the rest of my everything with you."

"Kyo…"

Kyo hugged her once again, "Just promise me, no matter what happens, you'll always stay by my side and love me back." He said whispering it to her ears.

"Of course…" Kagura said and kissed Kyo who returned it as passionately as her.

-=-

She looked back up at the stars and saw a shooting star, "Ah! A shooting star! Let's make a wish! Look there's a lot!" She said and closed her eyes as she clasped her hands together.

_I wish more than anything that Yuki realizes what it is missing in his heart and that he may find happiness and love with…Coffee. _

Yuki looked at Tohru. Her brown hair spilled on the sides, _I wish…I wish that Tohru and I would be…always together like this. _He thought and he put the strands of hair back behind her ears. She slowly opened her eyes with a light blush on her cheeks.

She looked up at him, his hands still beside her, she met his eyes and as if déjà vu knew somehow they had seen each other like this before.

Yuki slowly put his hands down and shook his head, "Come on, Honda-san. I'll drive you home. Walking home by yourself at night is dangerous." He said as he got up and offered his hand to Tohru. Tohru looked at it and then took it. As she got up, they didn't let go. They both looked at each other again until another shooting star danced upon the sky. Tohru looked at the sky once again, "It's beautiful tonight." She breathed in.

"Yeah…beautiful." Yuki replied looking at her feeling content.

-=-

**Author's Notes:** Fluff, fluff, fluff, and more fluff! LOL! Yup, just a calm before the storm. And I had a lot of reviews saying how dense they are, and yes they are. But, have you ever had someone to like you and you were oblivious about it? I sure was, and yeah whatever, there comes a time when you do realize it, and same goes for those two up there in the story. Yuki will realize it sooner than you think! Hey! The creepy guy didn't come out today! Hahah!

**Thank You(s)**

Amigoeva- Yep! Thanks for reviewing!

C.B- Keep wishing! Although SOMETIMES it does happen in real life and it may be so corny you find yourself barfing through it, but that's okay! Hey! It can happen!

Defafaeth Mechqua- (nods)

Bradybunch4529- Yeah isn't it?? Possibly, and the curse does not apply! (yaye!)

Summrpnkprncess9- Thankiez!

Sweet-mel- The person who gets the car is in the end so hee hee, you just have to see.

Hitaru- Thanks!

Starfires- Yep, aside from Yukirus I like Kyo and Kagura as a couple.

Mike- Hee hee really?

KohakuOtaku- Thank you for reviewing!

Daniel of Lorien- Who knows? Maybe he will! Hahah! Kyo seduce Tohru…that's something!

Cursors- Thanks!

Chibi-yumi- Thanks and yes they are made for each other!

Insanetane- questions, questions yet to be answered later on during the story!

Kaoru4- Hahaha! Thanks! I'm glad you love it!

Thanks for reading and please review!


	14. Forewarnings?

**Chapter 14: Forewarnings?**

_She walked amongst the room where clouds seem to hang low just below her waist. Her brown hair was left undone with a very pretty white ribbon undone and tousled. Her eyes were searching frantically for the one she was looking for. But the problem was she didn't know whom it was she was searching for. _

_"Where are you…?" She called out softly._

_"I…I'm here." A faint voice called out._

_ She ran to where the voice came from. The clouds had somehow become heavy looking like thick fog during the break of dawn. Her barefoot was slamming against the soft padded floor, her head turning, and her eyes still searching._

_"You'll get through this…" A very familiar voice whispered, "You're strong. You'll get through this…"_

_"…Mom--?"_

"Oi! Wake up!" A voice boomed over Tohru. Tohru slowly opened her eyes, where was she? She suddenly sat up and looked at her watch. _There's something about today…_

"Tohru, do you plan on getting yourself up?"

Tohru looked by the door, it was Uo and Hana. _Uo probably was the one who shouted at me!_ Tohru nodded, "Ah! I'm sorry! I slept a little late last night! You know how it is, homework and work!" She said as she got off her bed and fixing it.

Uo shook her head, "Well you better get ready Tohru or else you'll be late." She said and Hana nodded. Tohru looked at them questioningly as she paused brushing her hair.

"Tohru-kun, how can you forget such a thing? Today's your date with Kyo." Hana stated.

"Yep! You and orange for the whole day! Remember? Him and his crew of…whatever those people are, are coming any time soon—"

"Kyah! Why didn't you guys tell me?!" Tohru said and pulled the brush down causing some of her long brown hair to get snag by the brush. Uo looked at her panicking friend in dismay.

"I didn't forget, I took the liberty to bring a camera." Hana replied coolly. Uo looked at her, "And what? Sell it at ebay?" She asked jokingly.

"Yes, but don't worry, Arisa, I'll split it with you for reminding me yesterday." Hana said.

"Awright! Hey maybe we should take two or more pictures…and let's get them signed!" Uo said with excitement, "Hey, those are the instant ones right?" She asked.

"Of course, I've come fully prepared."

While Uo and Hana were having a nice chat, our heroine savagely scavenges through her closet for a dress. _How could I forget? Do I even have a dress? Aah! What should I wear? Pink? Blue? Green? Black?!?_

-=-

Yuki yawned. He lazily scratched his back and once again yawned. He looked at what time it was. His eyes tried to focus, but the numbers were still blurry. He rubbed his eyes and finally figured out what the clock said.

"I'm a little late…but Shigure wouldn't mind…" Yuki said as he got out of his room. (Shigure in Sohma Corp, "Does he think it's okay to be late?! THINK OF THE WORK PILED ON ME!")

"Good Morning Yuki!! Did you sleep well?!" A cheerful voice greeted him. Yuki smiled and patted the younger boy's blonde head, "Yes I did," He said, "Momiji."

-=-

Kyo looked at himself in the mirror, "Looking good as usual, Kyo-kun!" He turned around only to meet none other than Shigure. Kyo returned to the mirror and fixed his shirt once again.

"Shouldn't you be with that damn Yuki recording? Either that or making more money?" He asked with a hint of venom in his tongue. Shigure smiled, "Yuki isn't the only one I take care of around here, you know! I just wanted to see if my very first responsibility ever in Sohma Corp looks before he goes out."

Kyo turned around once again, "And see if his face can make more money for him! Bah, I should cut the contract connecting me into this Corporation! Sohma Corp has grown into nothing but to a greedy industry."

"If I could do anything about it, I would've done something a long time ago." Shigure replied taking out a cigar and a lighter from the pocket of his suit. He never liked talking about Sohma Corp and when he does, he ends up smoking. He had tried to quit millions of times, but working in the building—it was impossible.

"Yeah, sure. The right man of the Big Man can't even do anything."

"Doesn't mean I can do anything, Kyo."

Kyo glared at Shigure, "I've been on to you for a long time. You and him, what are you planning? What are you two planning?" He asked narrowing his eyes and half way closing the gap between their faces.

Silence hung between them until the door opened to reveal a very happy Kagura, "Good morning gentlemen!" She said with a smile and noticed that the air was tense "Is there something wrong?" She asked.

"No, there's nothing wrong." Kyo said walking over to her "Is everything ready?" he asked. Kagura nodded. Kyo left and before Kagura followed, looked at Shigure who was smiling and shaking his head.

-=-

Hatori opened the door; no one seems to be inside. He walked in and turned on the lights. The room was huge containing a long rectangular table vertically and in front of it was horizontal rectangular table with a big black leather chair. It was cold in _his_ office. He walked towards _his_ desk and opened the drawers.

Hatori scanned through the documents, there was nothing. Not a single file for the utilities bought by Sohma Corp. _Where could it be?_ He looked around and spotted something in front of him, a small smile crept upon his lips, _of course! This is the twenty first century where computers do most of the work. _

He eyes the laptop and turned it on. _No passwords…how odd. He must be getting old with this. _He clicked on to the Sohma Corp files and then a message appeared. He clicked on it…

I knew you'd be here sooner or later, Hatori. Why are shoving your nose up where it doesn't belong? I want you to stop snooping around like a thief and get back to work. You will mind your own business for now on.

Hatori closed the window and the laptop. He breathed in, _he tacked me already…_

-=-

Yuki walked into the familiar building. He always walked into this building every morning and nothing ever changes. Same old people, same old faces, same old job, same old, same old, same old! He pushed the elevator button going up and the door opened. He immediately closed it. He wasn't being cold, it's just that he isn't very friendly in the mornings…He looked at his watch, okay maybe afternoon.

A hand darted out in between the elevator doors before it closed and Yuki pressed the open button before the man's hand gets cut in two. The man was around his forties light haired and smiled at him, "Thank you, Yuki!"

Yuki was taken a back, _he knew my name…that must mean he works above the sixtieth floor. In other words, a Sohma. _Yuki smiled, "You're welcome…"

"Sasame Sohma!" The man said holding out his hand. Yuki took it and shook it. "Thank goodness you opened that door for me! I'd be late if you hadn't! Don't want to get fired you know!" He said.

Yuki just smiled. The Sohma Corp was a big building. They just finished the other floors above the seventieth floor. Sasame looked at the other numbers on the elevator's control pad.

"Ever wonder what's up there? You know the eightieth floor and above?" Sasame asked.

"Well…the building only has eighty five floors." Yuki said, "Probably for workers at the least."

"I'm no genius or anything, but I'm smart enough. There are at least a million people working for Sohma Corp, maybe even more in the outside. But, Sohma Corp Main has a big area for the building and each floor has about five hundred people. How many floors do we already occupy?" He asked Yuki.

Yuki did the math. Hey, being a star doesn't mean you don't have to study. That's why he was home-schooled with Sanada-sensei. (A/N: Remember him? He doesn't really show up, but he was mentioned.)

It was a lot of people but what was the guy trying to prove? "So? It's still less than, Sohma Corp is just growing, Sasame-san. A lot of people are trying to get employed here. It figures that they would build up and sideways."

"Wouldn't that be enough though? I wonder…"

"I don't mean to be rude, Sasame-san, but what are you implying?" Yuki asked a little bit offended. Sasame may be family, but he wasn't _close_ family. He works for Sohma Corp Main because of ties. He really doesn't even know his relatives since Sohma was such a huge family…

"I'm sorry! I was just you know wondering what's ahead of Sohma Corp's future!" Sasame smiled and then a ding was heard.

"This is my floor, it was nice chatting with you, Sasame-san." Yuki said bowing as the doors closed. Sasame smiled and then his face turned serious, he reached his floor and entered his cubicle.

_I'll do everything in my power Kyoko…Tohru…to bring this empire down._

-=-

**Author's Notes:** I would've had this longer but see I'm lazy! Besides the fact that I'm a bit addicted to a game ! Yes updates are getting pretty slow because of Final Fantasy 7 and my summer reading! The graphics may suck compared to other games now, but the story kicks butt! I got some ideas from it! Plus! I found a new manga! Immortal Rain! Man! I want it! Anyway enough of my babblings! I hope this chapter was better than the last! Confused by the chapter's title? It says what it is.

**Thank You(s):**

Sweet-mel- Thanks!

Tyouhkriu- It's okay! Thanks!

Jadefinn- Yep! Thanks!

Mike- Yup! Isn't she dense?

Kyoskitten- LOL! I'm glad!

Bluesakuramon- It's alright! I love answering questions!

C.B.- LOL! Yeah she does, and Tohru may just presume it's someone else!

Bradybunch4529- Aw! Thanks! I love your reviews! It gives me a bubbly feeling to write another chapter!

Daniel of Lorien- Haha! I watched "Naruto" for only a little while in the Philippines, but I had to go and come back so I don't quite get it yet!

Starfires- Thanks! Thanks!

S.L. Chanco- Thank you! And thanks for reviewing my other stories (although they suck!)

Summrpnkprncess9- Yeah! Sugar makes you do things…(burns paper and then points at a sugar cube) IT MADE ME DO IT!! Just kidding! It's not drugs!

Paruety Redal- Oh! Don't worry! There's going to be more than fluff in this story! I hope this chapter proves it.

Defafaeth Mechqua- LOL! Somebody call the police! Catch that butterfly! It's there! LOL! The Simpsons rock! I'm really scared of butterflies…I mean I'm TERRIFIED of butterflies! Weird huh?

KohakuOtaku- Hee-hee!!

Kaoru4- Oooh thanks!

Body by Gen- Thanks! LOL! I update fast? It doesn't seem like it to me…

Hitaru- Ah-ha-ha? (Scratches her head) I'm very grateful for such a comment! Thank you!

Please review!


	15. The Date what a flat tire!

Chapter 15: The Date—what a flat tire?!

Kyo made his way towards the apartment building. It was to be a private date between him and Tohru. As he reached the curb with his car, he parked it and walked towards the gate.

The gate was opened and he proceeded towards the apartment address given to him by Kagura, his fiancée. No one knew about his engagement with her yet. Everything was prepared thanks to her…as he recalled earlier that day…

-- _"Kyo, love, everything's arranged! You better treat Tohru like a princess or else!! Oh, and sweetie—don't forget your fiancée by the way!"_ --

Kyo gulped, the way she had said the last few words made him want to piss his pants, but of course the woman cannot control the man! The man must be in control of his life! In his case anyway, that way of life was out of reach.

_The woman dominates the man. _Kyo thought and made a face, if his life was going to be like that, well…he was risking it, but…what was life without any risks?

He reached the apartment door and knocked. He waited there for a while and looked down at himself, loose jeans, sneakers, and a sporty looking t-shirt. Ah, this was the life for him! He was relaxed and not forced to wear no pansy looking tight shirt or pants. He always thought tight clothes were for gay people.

The door opened not to reveal Tohru's face, but two sudden flashes. _What the hell? Are the media already here?!_ He thought getting angry. _They weren't supposed to come _yet_!_

"I apologize, but my friend Uo and I made a deal to get your picture and sell it on ebay…of course with your signature on them." A girl with long black hair said.

Kyo gulped, she awfully looks like a witch. The girl shoved a pen in front of him as she took out the instant photos from the camera. Kyo took the pen shakily; _I'm not scared of no woman! _Then a thought hit him, _riiight…and running away from Kagura at work proves it. _

He smiled uneasily and signed it. The girl took it and smiled, "Thank you." She said casually. The blonde girl who had been standing around smiled from ear to ear, "Alright! Time to get some cash! Woo! I'm telling you Hana, what you did was a benefit for the good. You don't have to worry about Tohru so much! Although there's always the point we have no choice—but Tohru's okay!" The girl he presumed named Uo said.

Uo looked at him, "Oh yeah, just make yourself at home and close the door behind you. You're letting the cold air out." She said and put back her attention to the pictures.

_That bitch! I'm the guest and she still has balls to even tell me close the door…and she took my damn picture!! Well actually it was that scary looking girl…did I mention she was scary looking? _

He closed the door without any choice and walked around near the living room. They didn't even ask him to take a seat! Geez, the people in the house! Hana looked at him oddly, "Aren't you going to take a seat?" She asked.

"Er…well you didn't exactly say I could." Kyo replied his temper ready to flare.

"Look orange, don't make such a fuss and sit your ass down." Uo said looking at him now instead of the future money making photos in her hands.

That was it to make his circuits go haywire, "You didn't say a damn thing, yankee! By the way when there's a guest try to be a hostess!" He said and took a seat.

Uo raised an eyebrow up, "I did say something, orange. I said 'make yourself at home' or do you want me to enunciate every vowel there."

"Oi, I don't have the time for this bull. Where's Tohru?" He asked looking around and resting his eyes on the stairs.

"Just as I presumed. I don't know why Tohru defends you guys." Uo said as she placed her hair behind her ear carelessly.

Kyo looked at the blonde's direction and asked, "Presume what?" He asked gritting his teeth. Uo shrugged, "That all of you were a bunch of pompous spoiled asses. That's all." She said.

_That's all?!_ Kyo stood up, "For your information, yankee, I ain't spoiled or pompous. None of us are, the only one spoiled is that damn Prince everyone worships."

"So…the rumors are true. You and Prince are rivals." Hana said.

"Duh—" Kyo said but was cut off when the sudden presence of an angel appeared right before their eyes. She smiled.

-=-

Yuki walked into the recording room and saw Shigure on the floor. He looked down at the twitching corpse and kicked it softly, "Are you alive?" Yuki asked.

Shigure darted up, "Now I am! Geez Yuki! How long are you planning to make the crew wait?" He asked as he entered the booth with Yuki. Yuki merely shrugged and entered the other part of the room where there was a microphone. He put on the head set which allows him to hear the music.

"I woke up late." Yuki said, "Sorry."

One of the employees smacked his head against his palm. Yuki grinned; they should expect that he would always come late everyday. He would come earlier, but see, he's not really a morning person.

Shigure rolled his eyes, "Save it, Yuki. Shall we begin?" He asked as he pushed the button for the music to begin. Yuki heard the music, the bass was slowly changing, the beat getting a little faster, and then it was his time to sing. Singing was like gardening to him, and yes he actually enjoys it. Isn't that odd? What started as an April fool's Day prank became an escape from him.

He closed his eyes as he always did when he started to feel the music run through his veins. Music, to him, was a language that needed to be translated for everyone to understand. All in all, he gave credit to Shigure and Ayame for signing him into the music industry. Yuki smiled as he sang…

"I don't care if Monday's blue

Tuesday's gray and Wednesday too

Thursday I don't care about you

It's Friday I'm in love

Monday you can fall apart

Tuesday Wednesday break my heart

Thursday doesn't even start

Its Friday I'm in love…"

-=-

Motoko and Minami looked at each other. Motoko signaled her to go behind the car with her. As Minami came, Motoko hissed under her breath, "This is Kyo's—I repeat Kyo's car, one of the hottest male celebrities in Japan, well next to Prince…Anyway, it's only us two, Minami! If we traveled in groups I'm sure it'll be to obvious." Motoko said as she looked around if anyone was looking at them.

Minami nodded, "Yes ma'am! Umm…President Motoko? Exactly how are we going accomplish Operation Date Exploitation?" She asked.

Minami continued, "And…we didn't even plan this! All we've been doing the past few weeks was wait outside Honda-san's apartment…and I think Hanajima saw us!" A look of horror was plastered on both of the girls' face. Motoko shook her head, "No! I will not let a witch get in our way! We must do it! Not only for the sake of Kyo, but for our dear Prince! Who knows if Tohru is just using Kyo to get near Prince?" Motoko said.

Minami gasped, and Motoko nodded knowingly. "That's why…we'll do anything to ruin this date. We won't let her pass the gate towards our Prince! If we have to flatten Kyo's tires—then we'll have to!" Motoko said and got a knife out.

"President Motoko? Do you even know how to side swipe?" Minami asked and received an empty look from Motoko.

-=-

"Well, let's go!" She said to Kyo.

It really was no wonder that Yuki liked the girl. Tohru wore a pink sleeveless shirt and white capris. Her brown hair was down and she had a pink fisherman's hat on. She wore white sandals and a white handbag was in her hand.

He would've fallen for her too, if he weren't already in love. Kyo shook his head, and knew that Kagura would murder him if he kept thinking like that! Kyo walked over to Tohru, "Let's go?" He asked and Tohru nodded.

Before they left Tohru waved goodbye to her friends by the door. Uo and Hana watched as the two walked to Kyo's car. "You know, they don't look half as bad…" She said to Hana.

"I really wonder…Arisa?" Hana asked all of a sudden, "Who is this Yuki you two talked about?"

"Huh? I haven't told you? SHE hasn't told you?" Uo asked and Hana nodded as the two friends went inside the apartment.

-=-

As Tohru got herself seated by Kyo who was driving, she remembered the first time she rode in Yuki's car. Tohru smiled as she remembered the time when she told him to go left and he had said right…it was a bit confusing.

From the corner of his eyes, Kyo saw Tohru smiled, "Why are you smiling like that?"

"Oh? Um…it's nothing. It's just that I remembered something funny." She said.

"Oh." Kyo replied.

Silence befell them. They have been driving for some time now, and still that was the only conversation they had. They were near the Sohma Corp building. Tohru looked outside and saw a billboard of Yuki dressed in some designer clothes; it said 'It feels like royalty.'

Tohru studied Yuki's face; it looks like he wasn't having much fun. Tohru smiled again. She couldn't wait until they meet and talk again. She would really bombard him with questions! _Why did I have to fall for a dream, mother? _

The car suddenly jerked. Tohru looked at Kyo concerned. Kyo shrugged, "I don't know…let me check my tires…"

Kyo went outside and examined the tire on his side, "Shit! What the hell? I just got these tires!" He cursed loudly. Tohru saw him bend down to examine the tire. Tohru got out of the car and walked around, "It doesn't look like it's by accident." She said.

Kyo sighed in frustration, "Someone side swiped it with a knife. Geez, how the heck are we going to go to lunch?" He asked and stood up by Tohru. Kyo ran his fingers through his orange hair. He looked around and recognized the area.

"I know where we are, we'll just get a new ride." He said as he took out his cell phone. Kyo pressed a button speed dialing Shigure's number.

-=-

Shigure felt his cell phone vibrate, "Uh…hold on okay?" He said to one of the employees in the recording booth. Shigure walked outside hoping that it wasn't his editor, Mii, committing suicide on the next line because seriously he doesn't have half of what she wants done!

Shigure looked at he caller ID and sighed in relief, it was just Kyo! He flipped his cell phone and brightly greeted Kyo, "Hello Kyo! How goes the date?" He asked.

"We're around the Sohma Corp area. Someone side swiped my tires and were stuck here, can you get us a ride or what?" Kyo asked.

Shigure sighed, "I can't right now, Yuki's recording—and you know how he is! When I'm not looking or when he's not singing he escapes! Just get yourself up here, and I'll get to you."

"Can't you get Hatori to take care of it?" Kyo asked.

"No, Hatori's been piled with work ever since…"

"Ever since what?" Kyo asked.

"Nothing! Just get yourself here now! Entertain her by giving her a tour!" Shigure said as he flipped his cell phone and walked inside the recording booth again. Shigure sighed, Hatori has been really piled with work, and he should've known better not to meddle into affairs he didn't know.

-=-

Kyo clicked his cell phone. He looked at Tohru who looked back at him, Kyo sighed, "We have to walk to Sohma Corp since Shigure has Yuki to take care of." He said.

"Oh okay…" Tohru said, _does that mean I get to see him?_

"Sorry for such a crappy date so far." Kyo apologized; Kagura will really murder him now! It was a good thing she took the day off today or else he'll see her with a fist ready to meet his face, but on the other hand…

_Yuki's there…Tohru's with me. This date might turn out for the good then. Well for me anyway. _Kyo smirked inwardly and took Tohru's hand. She looked surprised but then let her hand get comfortable within his. He led her towards the Sohma Corp, and before they walked in told her, "I'll give you a private tour—not the building, but the recording studio." He said, and as they walked in, the employees of Sohma Corp looked at them hand in hand looking quite the couple.

-=-

Author's Notes: Let's end that there! I'm sorry for such a very late update. I've been making new fanfics and in all honesty—I'm sore! All of a sudden I have a busy schedule since volleyball practice started. I know this chapter isn't long enough, but I'll make it up as soon as possible. I need to update on the rest of my stories. Which by the way reminds me that I will have to re-write the whole story of Red Butterfly Legends: The Fall. School starts next week Wednesday…and OI!! Thank you for reading and reviewing!

Thank You(s):

Starfires- Thanks! I'm sorry for not updating for so long! I know you've reminded me so much!

Paruety Redal- Sasame Sohma…he's a mystery for now. I think there was only one person who guessed who he really was right.

KyosKitten- It's progressing slowly for now, but I'll try to speed it up. I still have to introduce some of the characters like Momiji and Haru.

Defafaeth Mechqua- Hey! Everyone has a fear! And it just so happens butterflies made the list!

SakK- Thanks! Yaye it's splendid!

Kura52- Hahaha! Date meron akong friendster, pero hindi ko gets yon e. Xanga lang ako! Heh, totoong pangalan ko ay Alyssa. Nan dito na ko sa Texas, sayang kung sana lang na meet kita! Hahaha!

KohakuOtaku- Hahaha! I'll try to get the action up!

Summrpnkprncess9- Thanks!!

Daniel of Lorien- I'll keep that in mind!

Cursors- Thanks! I don't think this chapter was any longer! Hahah!

Mike- Is that what you think? (evil smile)

Bradybunch4529- Yep sure will! That's why this story is going to be long! It won't really get to THE point yet, but Yuki and Tohru's story is just like a second main story.

Yukiru Fan- Woo! Thanks!

Black Mistress- Hey! Hey! Thanks! I haven't talked to you in a long time! And when I tried to prop you or comment you, I couldn't.

i-love-yuki-and-kyo- Yes, Kyo was OC, but this is AU. I'll try to get his character right next time…well I'll try.

Kristina102686- Thanks!

Stargazer- Thank you soo much!!

Bluesakuramon- Heheh! Thanks!

X3-cassie- Hahahaha! I really don't want FFXI, I want Advent Children and FFXII! Heheheh! Till next year…sigh….

Jaimerif- Ahahahahah! True!

Sweet-mel- Ooh thanks! Don't worry! I haven't forgotten Ayame's and Shigure's little deal!

Amigoeva- LOL! Thanks for reviewing!

TaintedInuShemeeko- Thank you!!

Valese- Thanks for all the reviews!! Maybe he is…I guess…muahahahaha! Find out soon!!

Thank you! Please review!


	16. Friday, I'm in love

Chapter 16: "Friday, I'm in love"

He saw them murmur almost automatically and a small smirk was forming on his lips. If he was lucky, everything will go perfect…if he was lucky and if everything goes his way. One of the employees walking by smiled at them and looked like he agreed at what he was seeing.

They were a sight, two teenagers looking like they were crazy in love with the way they gripped on each other's hands—well actually the way he held Tohru's hand. One of the men working in first floor gave him a salute, and Kyo gave the same salute his way.

_Perfect. Everything is going as plan so far…let's see…time to go up and see the dear Prince everyone loves. _Kyo tugged Tohru who looked like she was mesmerized at the size of the ground floor.

"Come on, they should be recording at around this time." He told her.

Tohru nodded and Kyo led her towards the elevators. There were a lot people walking here and there looking busy as if following an agenda. She sighed, ever since Kyo took her hand and led her into the entrance of Sohma Corp she had this gut feeling something horrible was going to happen. _Mother said I'll survive through this…and I know I will. She has faith in me, and I know that I can pull through. _

As the doors of the elevator opened for them a feeling of déjà vu introduced itself to Tohru. It was as if she'd been in this building before, she just had this feeling of familiarity for it…but she didn't know the place at all.

The elevator doors closed and Kyo looked at the girl beside him. He was still holding her hands. He can tell she was still uncomfortable with the idea—like he wasn't! He sighed quietly and looked at his blurry reflection on the metallic walls of the elevator.

"It's really way up there…" Tohru said.

"Huh? Yeah, it is. I barely come there." Kyo replied.

"Oh, you're more of an actor huh?" She asked.

"Yeah, sure am…well actually singing was my first option." He said.

"Then…why aren't you singing anymore? I remember you used to sing a lot. Your songs were in every radio station." Tohru said getting intrigued.

"Yeah, that was a long time ago. As you can see, Prince Yuki took it away from me." Kyo said gritting his teeth. _That bastard! He already had everything then he just had to take away what I can have…_

Ding!

They were in the fifty-fifth floor and as both teens got out of the elevator, she just had to ask, "What's up there?"

"Oh, uh…people work there for some other reasons. Sixty and below are for people who work for the media—you know celebrities, television, radio." Kyo said as he led her around the building, which was eerily quiet.

"Sohma Corporation sure is huge…I mean they're everywhere! The computer labels…industries…it's like they own the whole city of Tokyo…" She said quietly trying not to disturb the weird silence.

_I know, ain't it weird how Sohma Corp owns everything? Shigure would know why…but that idiot won't say a damn thing he and That Guy are planning…_

It had a huge hall in front of them, and there was a man behind a desk…wearing a pink kimono. Kyo sighed, and then answered Tohru as they walked towards the man…er woman…who knows?

"Don't ask me. I'm just one of the slaves Sohma Corp has under it's heavy chains, and don't be so amazed by Sohma Corp…" Kyo said.

"…Why?" Tohru asked.

"I shouldn't ridicule my family, but…it's just evil." Kyo answered. Tohru shuddered involuntarily. _Evil? That some choice of word…why would he think that? _Tohru saw that they reached the desk of a beautiful woman. Tohru smiled at her.

"Okay, Ritsu, where the hell is the recording studio again?" Kyo asked annoyed at how Ritsu looked.

"Oh…well…it's on the left…the first door to your right and Kyo you should know that Shigure and Y—"

"Yeah, yeah, I know! And what the hell are you doing wearing women's clothing?!" Kyo asked.

"Umm…but she's a woman Kyo, I think Ritsu-san has the right." Tohru said her voice shaking slightly at how Kyo couldn't see simple facts placed right in front of him. Kyo laughed.

"Oh…my God! You think he's—" Kyo was cut short as he bursted out laughing again. Tohru looked at Kyo laugh. Did she say something wrong?

"…I'm…" Ristu started getting Tohru and Kyo's attention. Kyo rolled his eyes mumbling a, "Hoo boy here we go…"

"…I'm…I'm…SO SORRY!! AAH! PLEASE FORGIVE ME KYO! TOHRU-SAN!! FORGIVE ME FOR DRESSING UP LIKE A WOMAN WHEN OBVIOUSLY I'M A MAN! I'M TOO ASHAMED TO TELL YOU THAT I'M A MAN, BECAUSE I MAKE SUCH A LOUSY EXCUSE OF A MAN! I'M A DISGRACE FOR BOTH THE FEMALE AND MALE KINDS! I DON'T EVEN HAVE THE COURAGE TO SAY MY REAL GENDER! MY BEING HERE IS SUCH A SORRY EXCUSE TO LIVE MY LIFE! I KNOW I SHOULD END MY LIFE BUT I'M TO AFRAID!! PLEASE FORGIVE MEEE! I'M SO SORRRRY!!" Ristu screamed grabbing the sides of his head with his eyes bulging out of its sockets. Kyo blinked several times. He was kind of used to it, but what he wasn't used to was Ritsu's mother! She was worse than Ristu—a billion zillion times worse!

Tohru was…really shocked for words to even describe, but she found herself speaking softly to the woman—er man gently like a mother, "It's alright, Ristu-san…you don't have to be sorry."

"I'll be back, just gotta check something…" Kyo said to Tohru and went towards the left hallway. Ristu looked at the brunette in front of him, "But…I'VE BEEN SO RUDE TO YOU I'M SO SORRY!" He yelled.

Tohru winced form the very loud volume coming out of Ristu's mouth, "It's alright!" She said. Ristu sighed in relief and then smiled gently at Tohru, "Tohru-san, you won the date with Kyo? You're very lucky." Ristu said.

"Well actually I didn't even enter the contest! One of my friends entered me in, she told me that it was to forget about…" Tohru trailed off. That was right, to forget about Coffee…Prince or Yuki's interest.

Ristu saw Tohru's face fell, "Um…you don't have to tell me Tohru-san…if it makes you feel so down." He said. He was hoping he didn't cross the line…hopefully. Tohru looked at Ristu with a smile, "N-No! I'm fine! You see, it's silly! Hana, my friend who entered me into the contest, thought I was very sad about the fact Yu—Prince was interested with Coffee-san! Well, it was just because I was a huge fan and…one thing led to another for Hana and here I am."

Ristu nodded with a smile, "How very complicated. I remember watching that show when my cousin said that in public television. I didn't know he would do that."

"C-c-cousin?" Tohru stammered.

"Yes, Prince is my cousin. So is Kyo, Kagura, Shigure, Ayame, Momiji, Hiro, Haru…it goes on." Ristu said with a smile. Tohru looked at him unbelievingly, _they're all cousins!? Wow! It's like one big happy family! Aha-ha-ha…?_

"Prince is very talented, just one year out and now he's extremely popular! I wish I was like that, but as you can see, I have to stay here and well…"

"I understand Ristu-san! You know what? Even if it seems their job looks better than yours, I bet yours is more important." Tohru said and as she saw Kyo came back waved at him.

"Tohru-san is very kind. I think you and Kyo will make a great couple." Ristu said making Tohru blush profoundly, "I…I don't know…" She mumbled.

"Although…I think Kagura will be very upset about it…" Ritsu whispered. Kyo reached them and took hold of Tohru's hands once again. "Come on, it doesn't seem like they're that busy." Kyo said and led Tohru away.

Ristu watched them leave to the next hall. Tohru was very nice. He can see why everyone in Sohma Corp is interested in her. Yes, he can remember that show well when Yuki barged in on Kyo's show. He sighed, it started such a commotion…and not to mention small rumors. Hopefully it doesn't get out of hand.

-=-

Shigure smiled. Yuki was improving everyday! Maybe that girl, Coffee, was just a fling and now he forgot about her. He looked at his younger cousin again, _nah, Yuki doesn't look like he's the type for a one-time fling. _

Yuki certainly looked happier, and he actually didn't try to escape the recording studio this time! Wow! What a shocker! The door behind him slowly opened to reveal an orange head and young brunette. She looked like she was a high school girl…

"As you can see this is the recording studio. Right now Shigure is here with someone…" Kyo said as they walked in…HAND IN HAND?! Shigure rubbed his eyes, _what the heck? Kyo sure moves fast!! _

"Oh…wow, it's pretty big here." A female voice said softly.

As the girl came in, Shigure instantly knew who she was, "Ah! Tohru! This is a surprise!" He said. The young woman smiled at him and replied, "Kyo offered a tour…"

"I can see that, now Kyo, why in the world did you choose this place?" Shigure asked Kyo. He wasn't mad, just a little ticked off, not mad. Kyo looked at Shigure and smiled like an idiot, "Oh, seeing that Tohru's a fan of Prince—"

"Pr…Prince?" Tohru asked

"Yeah, he's right there." Kyo replied pointing at the next room. There was a huge window separating the rooms. Tohru shook her hand out of Kyo's and Shigure noticed it, it was almost in a rush. Both men watched as the brunette walked towards the window and watch their cousin.

"Alright, Kyo, what the hell do you want?" Shigure asked.

"Nothing, I was just going to get our ride." Kyo replied.

"Hmm…I have this feeling you're here for something else too. Whatever it is it will only back fire, Kyo. I advice you stop before it's too late." Shigure said.

"It's already too late." Kyo replied as he saw Yuki take notice of Tohru who was watching him record.

-=-

Tohru walked towards the window and smiled as she saw Yuki singing with his eyes closed. The way he held himself up as he sang was perfect. Everything about him was perfect. A strand of silver hair fell across his face, and she had the urge to put it back in place and once he opened his eyes, she would see his mysterious mauve eyes.

She had this feeling she was just seeing one layer of Yuki upon millions. She wanted to discover Yuki, but how can she? She fell in love with her new best friend! _Why did it have to be you? Why can't it be someone else? _

Tohru placed her palm against the cold glass. She slowly saw Yuki open his eyes and saw that he caught sight of her and spoke something she couldn't hear.

-=-

"…Saturday wait

And Sunday always comes too late

But Friday never hesitate...

I don't care if Monday's black

Tuesday Wednesday heart attack

Thursday never looking back

It's Friday I'm in love

Monday you can hold your head

Tuesday Wednesday stay in bed

Or Thursday watch the walls instead

It's Friday I'm in love

Saturday wait

And Sunday always comes too late

But Friday never hesitate...

Dressed up to the eyes

It's a wonderful surprise

To see your shoes and your spirits rise

Throwing out your frown

And just smiling at the sound

And as sleek as a shriek

Spinning round and round

Always take a big bite

It's such a gorgeous sight

To see you in the middle of the night

You can never get enough

Enough of this stuff

It's Friday…"

Yuki slowly opened his eyes before he finished the song. He always did that, he pauses before he could finish the song. As he opened his eyes, a pair of green eyes met him, there before him stood Tohru watching him, smiling softly at him…

"…I'm in love…" He finished.

-=-

**Author's Notes:** Okay, it was quite long enough. I just wanted a chapter out before school starts…which is two days away from now! I didn't know what to call this chapter, so I just took one of the lines in the lyrics. Anyway, I guess starting this week it'll be a while before I can update—but I will! You know why? I'm focusing on finishing this soon! So how was that for Yukiru? Too bad Tohru didn't hear, hee hee…Oh, slight warning, get ready for some drama…

**Thank You(s)**

Starfires- Thank you for always reviewing!

Geen- Thanks for reviewing!

BlackMistress- Hehe! Thanks for reviewing! You see I would've updated sooner but had some server problem, yes I read the announcements! Hahaha!

KohakuOtaku- Yes, Kyo is evil isn't he?

Mike- Thanks! You shall see one!

Cursors- Thanks! I hope I did fulfill my promise!

Sweet-mel- Hopefully this has enough Yukiru moments…I promise on the next chapter or so there will be some!

Goddess G- Yaye! Thanks!

Bluesakuramon- Hahaha! Kyo's plans are unraveling!

Kura52- Yup! Sayang! Ang layo mo pala! And you'll find out what Kyo's planning!

s.l. chanco- Sorry about that! I have most of them on hold because of the fact I'm focusing on finishing this asap!

Defafaeth Mechqua- No!! Those evil fuzzy butterflies! They go under your skin!!

Valese- Thank you for reviewing! Hehehe! Hatori 'working' is still a mystery

Kaoru4- Thanks!! Thanks!!

KyosKitten- Hahahah! You guessed right! Woohoo for you!!

Paruety Redal- Don't worry, Yuki's going to thank me a billion times once this fic is over…but he has to go through my torture first! Muahahahah!

Thank you! Please review!


	17. Yuki

**Chapter 17: Yuki**

There is a moment when breathing stops. It feels like drowning in an ocean and deep, deep below the water without help. The lungs are on fire and the heartbeats become rapid in a panic. Then, everything felt will disappear and you will be lost. _It_ is like…_it_ feels like this will be…

Yuki's breathing halted as he breathed out the last sentence. He saw a brunette smiling in front of him waving shyly. Yuki blinked a couple of times to make sure he was not seeing things. He walked out of the small recording booth and greeted her.

"Hello, Honda-san. What a fortunate meeting." Yuki said. Tohru smiled and laughed a little. She put a strand of her hair back behind her ear and replied, "Yes, it's nice to see you again, Yuki!"

Kyo smirked and walked towards Tohru leaving Shigure behind. Shigure watched as the teens chatted and smiled to himself. _There goes Kyo. I warned him, but as always he'll only open his ears when he has dug himself a hole. _

"Honda-san, what are you doing here?" Yuki asked.

_Baka! _Yuki found himself thinking. He saw Kyo walking towards them and took a hold of Tohru's hands. A spark started inside of Yuki, and when he saw Kyo smile at him evilly it became a flame.

"Uh…um…as part of my date with Kyo, he offered for a tour and I accepted." Tohru replied. The flame Yuki had felt died down and a shattered feeling crept all over his body especially his chest. Yuki felt his face contort a little.

"That's right, I almost forgot, Shigure's calling for our ride. I've made reservations, so let's go." Kyo said to Tohru completely ignoring Yuki and having eyes only for Tohru. _That's right Yuki, I'm trained for this crap and let me tell you something—I'm even better when I'm doing it for revenge. _

"Oh, alright, but we just got here…" Tohru said.

"You told me how you like my cousin's music a lot, so I thought stopping by would make you happy." Kyo replied.

"That's very kind of you…"

A few employees whispered, "How adorable! Kyo-san found a suitable girl! And Tohru-san is very beautiful too! Did you see how her picture looked in the magazine? She's like a model! Very compatible with Kyo-san!" Shigure shook his head and shrugged.

"It was nice meeting you, Honda-san, but I have to go." Yuki said and turned around to leave. Tohru let go of Kyo's hand immediately and stepped forward, "So soon already? I mean…" She trailed off looking down on the carpet.

"I'm very busy…" Yuki said.

Shigure looked at Yuki and raised an eyebrow, _what a liar…_

"Maybe some other time. Ja, Honda Tohru-san." Yuki finished and left the studio.

_What an incredible liar you are Yuki…_Shigure thought. Kyo watched as his rival slumped on the way out. He was not quite content yet and his guess was right…Yuki likes Tohru…he likes her a lot.

"Oy, Tohru? Let's go—"

"I'm sorry! I…I just have—I forgot that I have a paper due at school tomorrow. I'm sorry Kyo, it's been wonderful, but I really…" Tohru took a deep breath, "I really have to finish this."

"What?"

"I'm really sorry…"

Shigure grinned as Kyo looked flustered, "Wh—oh that's alright. I'll take you home—" Kyo answered.

"Ah! No! That's all right! It would cost too much trouble…" Tohru said and smiled weakly at Kyo, "I'll show my way out. Thank you for such a wonderful time. I know every other girl will murder me for such stupidity to end a date with you."

"That's okay. Well then, I'll walk you out—" Kyo said but was pushed aside by Shigure who smiled widely at Tohru, "No! No! Let me do the honor! I'll walk you out Tohru! Besides I have something I'd like to talk to you about!"

--

"You seem well acquainted with my cousin, Yuki. How did you meet?" Shigure asked as they walked through the halls leading to Ristu's front desk. Tohru smiled, "It was really silly. I work at Starbucks and I was really exhausted. I wasn't looking where I was walking on and tripped on a crack on the concrete. Next thing I knew I spilled frapuccino all over his shirt."

"Interesting, did he get mad?"

"Oh no! Not at all! He just wanted to drink the coffee!" Tohru said laughing.

Shigure grinned, "That's Yuki! Addicted to caffeine! Ha-ha-ha! Not that I seriously mean it! It's the only thing that keeps him awake."

"Really? How come?" Asked Tohru.

Shigure scratched his head and stopped walking making Tohru stop as well, "Hmm…how am I to put this? Being a famous star, Yuki doesn't have much time to sleep, and when he does, he doesn't sleep so well. I try not to overwork him so much because his bronchial tubes are very…delicate as Hatori would say."

"Hatori?" Tohru asked.

"Ah, you haven't met him. I wouldn't surprise why, though. I haven't seen him myself either. Which reminds me, I'll check up on him soon." Shigure said and started to walk again.

"I see…" Tohru said and as they passed by Ritsu's desk she gave a smile as Shigure greeted, "Hello Ri! How is everything?" Shigure asked.

"Oh just fine, Shigure-san!" Ritsu said with a smile.

Shigure's face "fell" and answered, "Just fine, eh? I thought you would love this job I gave you…sniff…"

Ritsu immediately got out of his desk and with his eyes bulging out screamed, "I AM SO SORRY SHIGURE-SAN! I DIDN'T MEAN TO HURT YOUR FEELINGS! OF COURSE I AM ETERNALLY THANKFUL FOR YOUR KINDESS IN GIVING ME THIS JOB! DON'T GET THINGS WRONG! I AM SO SORRY FOR BEING SUCH AN UNGRATEFUL BASTARD! I AM SO SOOOOORRRRRRY!!!!!!"

Shigure covered his ears smiling while Tohru looked at him point blank. Shigure then turned to Tohru, "Well, the elevator is here. I'm glad to have talk to you Tohru. I hope we meet again sometime. You have potential! Now…to take care of this noise I made…" He said turning around as Tohru walked into the elevator smiling.

"Calm down Ritsu! I was just kidding…" She heard Shigure say as the doors closed.

--

Tohru watched as the lights on each little number flashed to the next one. The Sohma Main Building sure was tall for having so many floors. _Yuki looked a bit upset. Does that mean he was jealous…? _A small hope began to form inside her when she remembered…_He only wants to be friends. I shouldn't jump to conclusions like that! _

She looked at the little numbers above the elevator doors. Fifty-three…fifty-two…fifty-one…fifty—ding! The elevator doors opened, "I'll see you tomorrow then miss. Keep up the good work."

Tohru down and saw the woman who was complimented trip on her high-heel shoes with love struck eyes. She looked awfully familiar…

Then, her gaze fell on the figure before her. She never realized that he was a head taller than she was or how his face was shaped so perfectly.

"Ah!" Yuki said, "Honda-san! We seem to be bumping into each other quite a lot today." He said quoting what he said before and faced the elevator doors. The doors closed and Tohru looked at Yuki beside her. There was an uncomfortable silence between them unlike usual.

"Where's Kyo?" Yuki asked finally breaking the silence.

"Up there. I told him I had to go…" Tohru replied looking at her reflection on the shiny elevator doors. Yuki bit his lower lip, something he usually doesn't do, "I see." He said, "How come?" He asked. He hoped that he wasn't barging in, but he was just curious that's all.

"I have to finish something—I mean," Tohru shook her head, "I just don't feel comfortable with him."

Yuki looked at Tohru who was biting her lips as well and looking down on the floor.

40…

Her dark lashes covered her eyes and she looked at him and smiled, "I'm more comfortable with you." She said softly. Yuki looked at her surprised. He felt heat coming to his cheek and tried to hide it, "I-I-I-I wouldn't say that." He said turning away from her.

"Why not?" She asked.

"The things you're saying aren't true. You see me as Prince, and I'm a completely different person from the guy you see on TV." Yuki said, "I'm not that social and I have trouble finding real friends."

"This whole being a singer a sham. I never wanted to be so famous. All I want is a good family, to attend school like a normal teenager, and be accepted." He said.

A deep silence hangs over them. Yuki didn't utter a word and felt disappointed. His whole body felt shattered and down.

4…

3…

2…

1…ding!

The elevator doors opened and Yuki was the first to step out followed by Tohru. They saw two girls being held with their hands tied behind their backs. Tohru looked at one of the girls with long brown hair, it was Motoko!

"Get your hands off me! Let me go! I was just trying to apply as a worker here!" Motoko screamed.

"Yeah, yeah! That's what they all say! C'mon missy if you and your friend here attempt another breaks in, in Prince-san's private bathroom—"

"How dare you accuse me of such things!" Motoko said and the guard pointed at her stack of toilet paper and also pointed at Minami who was holding onto a trash can tightly.

"That's enough you ladies, it's time for you to go home. I swear fan girls can get rabid…" The guard said as he escorted them out.

"AT LEAST HE SAID I DID A GREAT JOB!" Motoko screamed back.

Yuki sighed heavily and started to walk off when someone grabbed his hand. He turned around and saw that Tohru was holding it, "I apologize for not saying anything in there. I just didn't know what to say. I had always thought of you the way you described Prince. I guess they had to tell you how to act on stage, but with me you don't ever have to be Prince. Like I said, I'm more comfortable with you, Yuki." She said.

Then holding his hand firm, Tohru shook it and said, "Hi! My name is Tohru Honda, what's yours?"

Yuki stared at her, "My name is Yuki Sohma." He finally answered. Tohru reluctantly let go and laughed, "Yuki, eh? I've heard of it before! Ah! I am so sorry! You're the guy I spilled coffee on!"

Yuki smiled and slowly laughed along with her, "That's okay, Honda-san, may I call you Tohru from now on?" He asked.

"Well…that would be wonderful…"

"I'm a little hungry…want to grab a bite in a hotdog stand near the park?" He asked as they walked out the building.

"That would also be wonderful, Yuki." Tohru replied and laughed softly.

Yuki looked at the laughing Tohru and smiled, there is a moment when breathing stops. It feels like drowning in an ocean and deep, deep below the water without help. The lungs are on fire and the heartbeats become rapid in a panic. Then, everything felt will disappear and you will be lost. _It_ is like…_it_ feels like this will be…

Shigure who followed the two grinned, "Prince and Coffee. Heh, it looks like love." He said to himself and got out his cell phone and speed dialed Ayame.

--

**Author's Notes**: I haven't updated in a **LONG** time, and yes I am guilty. I am sorry for delaying this. I have been very busy lately and haven't been on the internet as much. But, sacrificing the time for writing my fics and going in the internet gave the all A's high honor roll. Not only have I been studying like crap, but I have EXTREMELY gotten even better in volleyball! My thanks to those who have reviewed, I'm sorry if there are no individual thank you(s) because of the fact I'm running out of time since I have to study! I hope you enjoyed this! The action, drama, stupidity, and hilarity are coming up on the next chapter! Keh keh keh! Don't be so sure Kyo's going to give up so soon!!

**Chapter 18: The Tabloids**

Expect…A LOT!

Thank you! Please review! Thanks again!


	18. The Tabloids

**Chapter 18: The Tabloids**

"Hmm that was really yummy, heh." Yuki grinned at her. Tohru nodded and smiled as she wiped the napkin delicately on top of her lips. There was this pause and Yuki continued, "I'll walk you home." Tohru nodded and threw the napkin away at a nearby trashcan. Yuki walked ahead of her and as she caught up, Yuki turned around and smiled offering his hand.

_Tohru grinned, "Okay…Let's walk home." She said and took the hand._

Tohru sighed, "It was just yesterday that I held his hand." She said to herself as she cut the carrots. She was preparing lunch for her two friends, Hana and Uo. Chop, chop, chop, chop—"I wonder what he's doing right now…"

"TOHRU!!"

Tohru turned around and faced a very scary looking Uo and a very calm looking (as always) Hana. "Yes? What's wrong Uo? You look like you're dying!" Tohru said as she placed the knife down.

"BAKA!! Have you watched the television lately?!!"

"Umm…no? Why?"

"YOU'RE ALL OVER EVERY STATION!!"

"And every tabloids…see?" Hana said silently and showed Uo and Tohru a newspaper looking article and a magazine, " It reads, 'Tohru Honda and Prince seen last night walking together holding hands in the park. Is it an affair? Or could it be more?'"

"Oh, Hana, that's nothing. I don't know why you should be worried—"

"TOHRU!! You don't realize do you? For now on, you'll be watched. Every move you take is going to be recorded. Every action is going to seen…" Uo said with a twitching eye.

"Uh…that's really scary, but you're getting scarier…" Tohru said backing away from Uo.

"I think…" Hana started.

"We'll be your body guards!! Hana and I, super duo body guards!" Uo finished.

"…Uo…you have fire in your eyes!" Tohru said and laughed.

--

"GAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!!"

Yuki lazily sat up from his bed, "What the hell was that?" He asked and got up from bed. Someone opened his door, "Yuki!! I think Shigure got a heart attack!!" It was Kisa, his younger cousin.

"What? Kisa, Shigure can't die. I have to kill him." Yuki said and laughed. Kisa frowned, her older cousin that she considers as a big brother was laughing at a serious matter! "Nee-chan, Shigure's twitching on the floor…and he has bubbles coming out of his mouth…he's saying some weird stuff like, 'Stupid Yuki…Idiot…idiot!'"

--

Hatori sighed and smiled at Kisa, "No need to worry Kisa, Grandpa Shigure just had a slight heart attack." He patted the little girl's head and Kisa nodded, "How about you go play outside with Hiro. Yuki and I have to talk."

"Mmkay! Grandpa Hatori, don't be mean to nee-chan. He's smiling without even knowing it." Kisa said and smiled as she left the room.

Hatori looked at Yuki who sat by Shigure. Yuki was poking Shigure's cheek, "Oi, don't try to pretend to be asleep Shigure." Yuki said. Shigure's eyes opened and started screaming, "STUPID!! I WARNED YOU!! THIS WILL RUIN YOU!! HAVE YOU WATCHED THE TV? THE TABLOIDS READ IT! IT MAY START SIMPLE NOW, BUT IT'S GONNA RUIN YOU!! ALL THE HARD WORK YUKI!! GAAAAH! I SHOULD HAVE RETIRED TO MY LITTLE HOUSE AND WRITE MORE OF BEAUTIFUL NOVELS FOR THE HEART—!!"

"Take is easy, Shigure. I wasn't kidding about that heart attack thing. You could have had one. Here's my recommendation, just take it easy and relax. I prohibit you from working too much—"

"You don't? You disappeared for a while. What was the punishment?" Shigure asked in hushed tones.

"Now isn't the place or time, Shigure." Hatori replied and pointed out Yuki who was still a little sleepy. Yuki sat on a chair with his head bobbing up and down murmuring something about it was too early.

"I swear Hatori, that kid is getting really—"

"Happy, Shigure. Not a handful. It's wonderful to see Yuki act like his age. Did something happen yesterday?"

Shigure's eyes lit up and he reached for his cell phone, but…

"I don't think so, another thing, you're not allowed to use the phone. You're in vacation. I'll take over the job."

"NOOO! You don't understand! My beautiful car!! Ayame is going to win in this case!"

"Huh?"

"If you hadn't notice Doctor Hari, Tohru is Coffee." Shigure winked.

Yuki shuffled in his seat and got up fully awake, "What makes you think so? She isn't Coffee—"

"It's no use protecting her now, the media already targeted Tohru as Tohru. She's going to be seen everywhere for now. Unless…you cut all relations to her."

Chills went down Yuki's spine as the familiar cold atmosphere swept through the room. "Akito…what brings you here?" Hatori asked, "Shouldn't you be resting also?"

"Yes, but I wanted to visit Shigure. I heard him scream from all the way to my room. Ah, Yuki, so nice to see you, I heard you've been doing well."

Yuki clenched his fist to his side, "Yes. I have been. If you'll excuse me." He said and was about to leave when he heard Akito say, "Tohru Honda…eh? I would love to meet her…"

--

"Are you serious? Kyo-sama got ditched last night?"

"Yeah! I heard that too!"

_Dammit all…Yuki…_Kyo thought as he walked past the stupid employees of Sohma Building. Akito wanted to see him saying it was important. He sighed, Akito didn't scare him, what sacred him is what he can do with the power.

Kyo reached the last room of the last floor in Sohma Building. He opened the double doors and as he pictured it was just like before, dark and cold.

"Kyo…You came…I would like to make a proposal you won't be able to refuse…" Akito immediately said. Kyo was cold as he saw Akito smile darkly.

--

**Author's Note:** Short I know, but as promised I got this updated for you guys! Well, I have to update the rest, ne? Well hope you enjoyed!!


	19. I Hate You

**Chapter 19: I hate you!**

_--"…I would love to meet her…"--_

_--"…cut all relations…"--_

Yuki walked through the halls of the Sohma Main House. His footsteps were the only noise made…even if his steps were soft…_he_ would always be behind him. Looking, watching, staring, hunting…killing…

Sohma Corp…no one knows about it…but he wasn't stupid. He knew exactly what it was _he_ was doing. Yuki stopped walking and clenched his fist tightly.

"Akito…" He murmured.

--

"An offer?" Kyo inquired.

Akito didn't bother to get up the chair he was sitting on. He looked especially weak behind the big desk compared. Akito wasn't anything compared to Kyo…if you were talking about outward appearance…physically. What made up for the size of Akito's body loss, because of the illness he aquired, was his aura of…pure…

"Yes…how about it?" Akito asked.

Wearing all black…everything was dark in the room Kyo was in. Dark…black…cold…empty…If he was to agree…_dammit, no! This is the guy who kicked me out…who excluded me…_

_--"Get out. You are not welcome here, Kyo. We don't need you…Who will need you?" Akito asked. Everyone from the family was there, down to the lowliest servant of the Sohma Estate. The family in the inner estate was closer to Akito…Shigure, Hatori, Ayame, Hatsuharu, Momiji, Kisa, Hiro, Ristu, Kagura, and Yuki…all of them were there. _

_"I, from now on and forever, exclude you from the family." Akito suddenly said as if just making the decision. _

_"Akito! What are you talking about?" Shigure asked._

_"Is it so hard to understand?" Akito asked Shigure still looking at Kyo._

_"Leave, and never come back…"--_

"Are you still angry with what I did?" Akito asked as he shifted position.

"Who the hell wouldn't be? I was kicked out of my own family, dammit!" Kyo muttered. Akito laughed. Chills…there were those chills again…the emptiness…

"Then, if you help me, how about I forget all about it? It's clear to me they want you back…after what 5 years? I could've done something worse than just scolding them for talking to you…or still having you around Sohma Corp."

"Forget about it? Are kidding me? You're trying to…I had to tell someone. Who would stop you?" Kyo asked. Akito laughed horribly and was holding his side. What was so funny about it?

"Hilarious, Kyo. Maybe you should comedian, too! Ah…but you see no one can, not even a little bug like you, because I can squash you before you even sting me." Akito replied.

The atmosphere became freezing…dark…too dark…evil. "So, Kyo, if you want to come back, you're more than welcome to."

"What do I have to do?"

"I spared you, be thankful." Akito whispered enough for Kyo to hear.

_Bastard, you didn't spare me. I thrived…I barely thrived after you threw me away. _Kyo stared at Akito waiting for the answer.

--

"What an exhausting day! I'll see you around, Motoko-san!" Tohru said as she left work. As she opened the door, Yuki was standing in front of her.

"Ah! Yuki—"

"Do you mind if we talk while I drive you home?" He asked.

"Um…sure." Tohru replied.

There was something wrong with Yuki…something was bothering him she couldn't name. She had never really seen the calm faced Yuki so bothered before that he would let others see it.

They were almost there and not a single word came out of Yuki's mouth. This sure was a talk. Tohru sighed. Yuki heard.

"I really don't want to do this, but it's for your safety—"

"Don't worry about it! Hana and Uo offered to be my bodyguards!"

"No! That's not it." Yuki said raising his voice a bit.

Tohru backed away; she had never seen this side of him. He looks so mad…they reached the familiar apartment building and stopped. Yuki's head was down, his face covered by his silver hair.

"Stay the hell away from me." He said.

Tohru gasped, "Wh-what? Is there something wrong, Yuki? Yuki? Answer me…" Tears were welling up near her tears and she lost it, "Why!? Just yesterday we were outside laughing together! You and I we…we knew each other better! We were friends…!"

_Friends…_Yuki thought_…even if we were friends…_

"No, you…do you understand? I want to be your friend…I like being with you! I thought that now that—"

I'm sorry…I'm very sorry… 

"Then you thought wrong." Yuki said.

"…you're not acting like youself." Tohru whispered

"How the hell do you even know me then? We just met! You're a complete stranger…I don't need you or anyone. I can buy friends…who needs you? Stay the hell away from me."

"…what? Yuki you don't—"

"Did I stutter?" Yuki asked turning his head and looked at her with cold empty eyes. Those silver eyes…beautiful…so cold.

Tohru wiped her tears away and with a look of anger, opened the door and slammed the door back, "Fine…" She said to herself and walk briskly into the apartment complex. "Fine…I hate you…I hate you, Yuki Sohma!"

--

Yuki made sure she got inside safely, and drove…drove for hours who knew where. _At least she's safe…safer that is. Akito can't harm her anymore…_

"I'm sorry…I'm so very sorry…"

--

"I spared you, be thankful." Akito said and continued, "Destroy Yuki."

--

**Author's Notes:** Much better chapter! Not so cut up as much…well thank you for the reviews! Merry Christmas to all and a Happy New Year!! WOOOW It might snow here in Texas!! WOW!! So happy…I hope it's a white Christmas!! LOL! I'm trying to finish this up! Hee hee!


	20. Stay

**Chapter 20: Stay**

"Uh…Tohru? You have mail…" Uo said as she knocked on Tohru's bedroom door. There was no reply. Tohru has locked herself in her room for weeks now, just eating small portions of food, and gets back to her room. Uo balled up her fist, Yuki was the one who did this to her. A hand touched her shoulder.

"Arisa, I think she just need a bit more time…" Hana said and took the mail from Uo's hand and slipped it under Tohru's door.

-

Yuki put the headphones on and stared at the music sheet in front of him. The music started playing. The beat was joyful, a happy song. He didn't feel happy at all; in fact he was far from feeling anything.

Shigure looked at the boy and frowned, "Hmm…change the music. Change it to the new one I composed before…" He told the man beside him.

Yuki noticed the music change into something slow…he had no lyrics…but as always music was a second language to him. Shigure said that all the songs he had to sing was about love that succumb through it all. It was funny how his own love didn't know he loved her.

He started to hum with the beat and began his song for her, the girl he had said to leave, the one he loves so much, the one who said she hated him…

"I want you to stay  
Never go away from me  
Stay forever  
But now, now that you're gone  
All I can do is pray for you  
To be here beside me again…"

-

Tohru looked down at the letter before her. It was from Sohma Corporation. She opened it slowly…seeing the name Sohma made her heart feel numb. "Dear Miss Tohru Honda. Seeing as that you have caught the eyes of many people in Japan, I would like to propose an offer you cannot refuse."

Tohru sighed and continued reading…

-

Shigure listened to Yuki sing, "Amazing…I guess it's true what they say…everyone is a poet when they are in love." He said to himself. Yuki must have realized the fact that he can't get attached to anyone for long. Sohma is a cruel, cruel family to belong to. He closed his eyes and truly felt sorry for the boy.

It was something that Akito's favorites had to go through. Shigure remembered when Hatori went through the same thing…

"Hey, I thought I told you to take it easy and that I'll take care of your job."

"Ah, Hatori! I was just thinking of you!" Shigure said as he greeted Hatori.

Hatori moved away from Shigure, "Please don't include me in your thoughts." He said.

"Ha,ha,ha! Well, it's just that Yuki…" Shigure looked at Yuki, "…I think he's going through what you did with Kana—"

"…I'd rather not talk about it, Shigure." Hatori said and got out of the recording room.

Shigure blinked, "Sorry, Hari…didn't know you still loved Kana…"

-

Hatori leaned against the door and took out a cigarette. He placed it on his mouth, but the cigarette fell from his mouth as slid down the wall. "Kana…I'm sorry…I'm sorry…" he whispered and placed his hand on his face and cried.

-

Tohru dropped the letter as a tear once again escaped her sore eyes. She had fallen in love with someone she thought she could never meet. One song and she had fallen in love with him…Prince. She met him by accident in the most embarrassing way…

_She walked towards him, "Here you go sir—!" _

_Tohru tripped on the crack and was off balance for a moment. She balanced herself…but she didn't balance the coffee. It spilled on the customer and she knew she was in deep, deep, deep trouble._

_"Ah! I'm so sorry! Please here!" She said as she grabbed a few napkins on the table._

-

"Why did you have to leave me  
When you said that love will conquer all  
Why did you have to leave me  
When you said that dreaming  
was as good as reality"

Yuki paused and remembered the first time they had met…

_Yuki looked at his vanilla smelling shirt and looked at the flustered waitress, he caught her name on her nametag. She was wiping the vanilla off his shirt like crazy. _

_"I am so sorry! I'll get you a new frapaccuino on the house!" She said as she stopped wiping his shirt and turned around to get a new vanilla frapaccuino._

_"Wait! Honda-san, it's okay."_

"Why did you have to leave me  
When you said that love will conquer all  
Why did you have to leave me  
When you said that dreaming  
Was as good as reality"

-

_He picked up all the papers and knelt by Tohru. "Don't cry Honda-san. I'll help you." He said and handed the papers to her. She looked up at him and wiped her tears away, "Thank you…"_

Tohru blinked away the tears, and read the letter again, "Miss Tohru Honda, how would you like to become Sohma Corp's international model in America? Please contact me as soon as possible. This could open many opportunities for you. Sincerely, Akito Sohma…president of Sohma Corporation."

"I'm sure Hana and Uo will understand and Mom as well…besides I have nothing here." She told herself.

-

"And now I must move on  
Trying to forget all the memories  
Of you near me  
But I can't let go of your love  
That has taught me to hold on

I want you to stay never go away from me  
Stay forever

But now,now that you're gone  
All I can do is pray for you  
To be here beside me again

I want you to stay never go away from me, stay forever  
I want to stay but I have to go my way…"

-

Author's Notes: Short huh? Mostly flashbacks and stuff…oh yeah I'm ending this with 25 chapters so I can work on Borrowed Heaven hee hee! Well my friend and I are working on a manga so yup…oh AND **THANKS A LOT YOU GUYS! THANK YOU FOR THE REVIEWS! **


	21. Fess Up or Give Up

**Author's Notes: **I'm sorry for the very much DELAYED update. However, I'm here to update and stick to updating until I finish this story! Again, I apologize for being so late! Life sort of…changed a lot this past year (years?). Thank you to those who continued to review and to those who supported this!

* * *

**Chapter 21: Fess Up or Give Up**

"…_But now, now that you're gone,_

_All I can do is pray for you, _

_To be here beside me again—"_

Yuki sang the last verses of his new song with an ache tugging painfully in his chest, growing steadily as he neared the end of the song. The past few days had been a blur, a total massive blur of nothing and everything.

Hatori had rushed a few days ago into the recording studio telling Shigure, no, Yuki himself, that Tohru Honda was leaving for America. Akito had given her a once in a lifetime opportunity to become an international model for Sohma Corporation. Hatori had looked at him, stared at him, waiting for an answer, but what could he say? If he doesn't let her go…what would Akito do to her? Ruin her. Akito had the power to ruin and Yuki had forgotten that with the little freedom Akito had given him. He had abused this little freedom and was made to remember not to do it again.

His sacrifice?

Tohru.

_Tohru…_

He couldn't bear to see her suffer. He wants her to have everything she could. He wants her stay optimistic as she always did. He doesn't want to see her, one day, in disbelief that everything she owns was taken away. Taken away by Akito…

Shigure looked at the youth in the recording room flipping through the lyrics, struggling to concentrate. Shigure sighed and told the crew, "Hang on for a moment, will you guys?" He asked them and they nodded in replied.

Shigure opened the door into the recording booth, "Yo, Yuki!" He greeted. Yuki turned around and looked at him questioningly, "What are you doing here?" He asked.

Shigure scratched his head and laughed uneasily; true he was the one that always pushed Yuki into working. However, he refused to work with an empty talent!

Sighing, Shigure crossed his arms in front of his chest, "What the hell is wrong with you?" He finally asked Yuki.

"Nothing's wrong. What's wrong with you?" Yuki asked looking back at the lyrics, flipping through the paper, fixing anything that needed any fixing.

"Actually, I'm quite fine! This past few days has been a gift for me. My stress levels, according to good ol' Ha'ri have gone down dramatically." Shigure replied with a goofy smile.

"Then again, that worries me a lot." Shigure continued.

Yuki was unresponsive. _Like I said, empty talent. Must I fix him all the time he dysfunctions? I should definitely get a raise, _Shigure thought.

"You've been too cooperative—"

"And that scares you?" Yuki asked.

"Yes, yes it does. Ever since Hatori came here with that news, you've been cooperating like a good little boy. That's a good thing for my part, for yours it's usually not."

"Oh?"

"How can you stand singing that song, Yuki, when she's leaving today? Maybe right now as of this moment?"

"Because I can. She means nothing. Nothing at all. Can we get back to work?" Yuki asked, putting back his headset.

No music came.

"She's leaving." Shigure said for the last time wondering when in the world his little cousin would just admit defeat.

* * *

Days had passes since Kyo's encounter with Akito. He was in the elevator, on his way towards Akito's office. Frankly, he didn't know what his decision was; to take up Akito's enticing (yet super evil) offer or not. 

"_Destroy Yuki_._"_

It rang inside his head, tempting him.

* * *

Tohru looked around for the last time around the small apartment she shared with her friends. She was going to miss it dearly, but this decision would surely be the one that suited her the best. 

She took out her suitcase from her room and placed it by the front door. She was going to leave for the airport in a few minutes. She was just waiting, no, she was just stalling taking in everything she can about this place. Tohru had moved in with Uo for high school and wanted to stay for college. Many more memories were added to their growing collection. However, it would soon stop.

"Are you ready, Tohru?" Uo asked uncertainly.

Uo wanted nothing but to persuade Tohru from leaving. She didn't understand Tohru's sudden decision, but she had a wild guess that it had something to do with a boy. Hanajima came up from behind Uo and stared at Tohru, sensing jolts of tension in Tohru's electric waves.

"Yes, I'm ready! Will you guys help me put this in the car?" Tohru asked with a grin.

* * *

"She's leaving, going forever, never to come back, gone, zoom, outta here!" Shigure told Yuki, who was ignoring him quiet well. 

Shigure sighed exasperatingly. It's been like this for the past five or ten minutes and still Yuki didn't budge.

"Look," Shigure finally said, "Obviously you're in love with this girl. I don't know how, but you are—please, please, please don't deny it or I will, without hesitation, smack your pretty little face!"

Yuki turned around to face Shigure and took off the headset from his ears, "It's a lot more complicated than that, you know?"

"No, I don't know. From my point of view, and many of those that care, like Ha'ri for example, it's a lot more simple than you think."

"Really? Try being an super idol in all of Japan with a contract to Akito!" Yuki retorted back.

"Ah," Shigure said, "You're scared then."

"I don't want what happened to Kyo to happen to her." Yuki said, regaining his cool after his outburst.

"All I'm going to say is," Shigure said with a smile, "Tell her how you feel or lose her forever. Fess up or give up, Yuki."

Yuki stared at Shigure blankly. "Told you it was a lot simpler than you thought." Shigure said with a shrug.

* * *

"Have you come to your decision yet, Kyo?" Akito asked icily. 

"Yes, yes I have, actually." Kyo replied.

"Well, I'm glad you made the right choice—"

"No." Kyo answered.

Akito, a thin black clad figure, froze from his leather seat and glared angrily at the outcast before him. He slowly rose from his chair and asked Kyo a menacing question, "What was that, Kyo? I didn't quite here you over there…"

"I said no, Akito." Kyo replied.

Kyo liked to sing, act, and entertain people. It was his passion and he liked doing it a lot. However, for once in his life his future was set right in front of him, solid and waiting for him. He was engaged to Kagura. The idea of losing his career was nothing compared to starting anew with someone he loved just as well.

"If I were you I'd think this over again." Akito said, fully standing behind his desk.

"If I were you, I'd just sit back down and quit with trying. I made my decision and it's a no."

Akito's hand shook, "Y-you are one foolish outcast!" He yelled.

"What have I got to lose?" Kyo asked coolly with a shrug.

Akito stared at the orange haired man and rage filled his eyes. How dare he, one of his servants, defy him? Did he not realize he can take everything he owned? Did he not realize he can make him live in the streets begging for food until he died?

"If you do that, I'll take everything you are again and destroy it!" Akito bellowed.

Kyo shrugged, turned around, and walked towards the door of the office. Akito breathed hard and pounded his fist against the desk, "Everything!" He kept on barking.

Opening the door out, Kyo looked back and smiled at Akito, angering the dark man even more and said, "You know what Akito? I've always wanted to say this to you…"

Kyo held up his hand and gave Akito the finger, "You can take that everything and shove it up your ass!"

* * *

"Aya? Yes, it's Shigure. You really do owe me that car. I want it delivered with a big red bow on top of the roof." Shigure said on the phone. Fifteen minutes earlier… 

"_Told you it was a lot simpler than you thought."_

_Yuki placed the headset down along with the lyrics. He looked at Shigure and smirked, regaining the life he had before, "To tell you the truth, I hated singing that song. Recording it was torture."_

_Shigure laughed, "Need a break?" He asked knowing the answer already._

"_Can I take two hours off?" Yuki asked but before he can get an answer from Shigure, bolted out of the booth and out of the room. _

"_Just do what you have to, but come back in one piece!" Shigure called out._

Shigure listened on the phone, "No, I don't think Ha'ri would want to pay the other half of the car, Aya." He said sighing. He had a feeling that Ayame wouldn't hold onto the other end of the bargain.

* * *

**Author's Notes**: Thank you for reading! I'll be updating this week. Please review and tell me what you think! 


	22. Vanilla Frapuccino

**Author's Notes**: Ah! Holy crap! I apologize for such a late update even though I promised to update like…months ago! As you can see, I've been busy with college applications! Goodness, and I started writing for this website when I was in…seventh or eighth grade? Well, hope everyone had an amazing holiday!

**Disclaimer**: Fruits Basket is not mine, but the concept of the story is.

* * *

**Chapter 22: Vanilla Frapuccino**

It was one of those cheesy chase scenes for the damsel in distress, who happened to be leaving the country for who knows how long. Yuki rushed out of the recording studio and sprinted his way down to the garage of the building. He looked around frivolously for his car. Finally spotting it, he jogged towards it. Checking his pockets for the keys, he realized something very important, he forgot the damned car keys!

"Dammit!" He yelled in frustration. He checked his watch. Hatori had said she was leaving in an hour to New York. _Be resourceful you twit! _Yuki thought to himself. God must have blessed him as he spotted an employee park a motorcycle.

"Hey! You there!" Yuki called out making his way towards the man.

"Huh? M-Mr. Sohma!" The man nervously greeted, "H-How are you s-sir!"

"I'm great, listen I—"

"It's such a pleasure to talk to one of the company's most outstanding prestige celebrity! I've only seen you around the building with Mr. Shigure, but I've never thought of actually meeting you, sir! Such an--!"

"Listen! I'm in a rush, but I'm going to borrow your bike real quick and I promise to give it back to you. Ask Shigure for a raise or something!" Yuki said all the while grabbing the motorcycle from the man and hopping on.

"S-sir!" The man stuttered watching the Prince steal his bike away.

Yuki sped through the cars, he smiled to himself, what was this, the second time he's going after her in a motorcycle? He's never done anything this reckless until lately. Meeting Tohru somehow had left him out in the open. Exposed. Yuki revved the motorcycle passing numerous cars by. Was it odd to throw everything away for one person? He didn't know. Was he scared shitless for what will happen after this? Yes. However, he had a gut feeling that when he catches up to Tohru and tells her the truth, that everything would just fall into place.

Yuki was nearing the airport and he felt butterflies gather in his stomach. His grip on the motorcycle handles hardened as he looked ahead. Traffic. He nearly screamed. Yuki looked at his watch, it was rush hour and he had only ten minutes to get to the airport.

Cars were piling up left, right, behind, and in front of him. Yuki had one second to think. Should he recklessly go through the cars like an uneducated ass and piss people off? He paused. _I did just pretty much steal this bike…_

"What the hell!" He said to himself and made his way in between the cars.

* * *

Tohru had her hands folded neatly together on her lap. She tried desperately not to fumble with her hands, however, failed successfully. Hanajima looked at Tohru, "Are you all right Tohru?" She asked her.

Tohru jumped a little and looked at Hanajima with a smile, "Of course! You and Uo have been asking me that since we left the apartment. Is there something wrong?"

"I just feel this unsettling….wave…" Hanajima replied.

"Unsettling? It's probably because it's going to rain soon. Look at those clouds." Tohru said as she looked at the sky from the window.

"Maybe so. Are you certain with this decision, Tohru?" Hanajima asked, concern evident within her mysterious dark orbs. Tohru could not look at Hanajima and instead focused her senses at her fumbling hands, "Yes, I've never been certain of anything else."

Hanajima sighed, it seemed like her friend was sticking to lying. "That's good to hear. Uncertainty is usually caused by doubts, yes? Doubts caused by both the mind and heart. The mind has all the intellect, the common sense. On the other hand, the heart has the passion, the intuition."

Tohru stopped fumbling with her hands, but remained starring down as Hanajima continued, "It's like a battle between the two. Usually, people go with their heart, but they get hurt and they start relying solely on the mind. People assume that it's because they were being insolent that they were hurt. They come to the conclusion that it was a mistake to follow their heart."

* * *

Shigure lounged in the recording studio waiting patiently for his protégée. The door opened and he stood up immediately, "Damn, Yuki, that was fast!"

However, to his disappointment, it was a man whom he had never seen in his life before. The man and Shigure looked at each other. Blinking, Shigure broke the ice and asked, "Uh…Can I help you?"

The man looked at him and stuttered, "M-Mr. Shigure! The Prince stole my bike!"

"And…?" Shigure asked.

"He told me to tell you that I'm to get a raise." The man replied, somehow gaining an ounce of confidence. Shigure stared at the man, _the things I do for Yuki…_Shigure thought with a sigh.

* * *

Yuki had cut through and in between cars like a maniac. He was dangerously close to each vehicle, but it didn't matter. He came across a huge jam consisting of two cabs stuck trying to cut each other, a truck blocking both of the cab's way, and a bicycling courier who had been blasting his air horn annoyingly, which seemed to have already gotten on everyone's nerves.

"DUDES! Hurry up! I have to deliver this letter!" The courier yelled.

Yuki looked around trying to see if there was a way to go around. "I need to hurry!" He said to himself as he squeezed his way through the traffic.

Hanajima laid her hand on her friend's hands. Tohru looked up at her with tears brimming in the corners of her eyes. Hanajima smiled at her sincerely, "But I think, it's not a mistake at all. I would rather get hurt than forever think of the answer to that infinite question, what if?"

"Hana…" Tohru said and immediately hugged her friend as she sobbed, "I c-can't go through with this. I don't want to leave. I don't want to leave!"

"Then don't, Tohru!" Uo finally said as she looked back at Tohru and Hanajima from the driver's seat. "Stay here and continue studying with us. It'll be more work compared to that scholarship that was given to you, but at least you have us." Uo continued. Tohru let go of Hana and smiled at Uo, "Yes, yes I do!" She said with a laugh.

Hanajima smiled but a motorcycle making its way through the traffic caught her attention, "Who knows? Maybe you'll get more." Hanajima stated.

An air horn blasted and Uo turned around immediately and honked the car's horn. Uo angrily rolled down her window, "WHAT THE HELL, MAN?! STOP FREAKIN' USING THE AIR HORN!" She yelled at the mail courier.

"It's not my fault! That asshole Prince nearly ran me over with his motorcycle!" The courier defended, pointing towards the real culprit, "Just because he's a celebrity doesn't mean he can just do that to people!"

All around them, windows of cars were being rolled down and heads were popping out to take a peak of the famed celebrity. Tohru looked at the direction the courier was point towards. Looking side to side in a frustrated way was Yuki, making his way through the cars.

"What do you think he's doing?" Uo asked, obviously calmer.

"He's…he's going to the airport." Tohru answered her, and quickly opened the door of her side of the car.

"O-Oi! Tohru!" Uo exclaimed. Lightning flashed and lit up the darkened sky and thunder rumbled over the traffic noise. The rain started and came down with a force. However, Tohru made her way through the steaming cars and angry drivers trying to get a glimpse of where Yuki had gone. She looked around and saw his silver hair.

"Yuki!" She yelled at the top of her lungs.

However, her voice was lost amongst the street noise as well as the developing uproar about the Prince in the midst of the normal society. Again she tried, "Yuki!" She yelled. Like the first time, she failed.

An air horn was heard and usual angry yell of the mail courier was hear, "WHAT'S TAKING SO LONG!?"

Tohru had an idea. She went up to the mail courier and grabbed the air horn from his hands, "Sorry, sir! I'll return it to you, I promise!" She said as she dashed away.

_This is bad_, Yuki thought. He was getting unwanted publicity and not only is Shigure going to kill him, he was being held up! He looked down at his soaked watch, five minutes left and he was still fifteen minutes away from the airport. With the traffic jam…it was impossible.

It felt like his whole being just died then. He didn't care that he was soaked, he didn't care that people were starting to get out of their cars to take pictures of him or surround him, he didn't care if Akito was going to take everything away, he didn't care because frankly, the one thing he almost had slipped away from him.

"Isn't that Prince?"

"Yes, you're right!"

"Can we have your autograph?"

The crowd started to build. Five people gathered, soon, he thought, it would become twenty or more. Who cares though? He doesn't want it anymore, being a celebrity—he didn't want any of it all.

He let go of the handles of the motorcycles, both his hands at his sides as he sat numbly on the motorcycle. It sucked. It sucked that at this point it was hopeless. He should have never told Tohru to stay away. He could have protected her without her leaving, but it was too late.

The head lights of the cars, the steam, the smoke, the questions, and the noise all molded into one. He stared ahead as people probed him with questions. He heard everything but nothing.

Tohru saw a small crowd surround Yuki's motorcycle and with all her might, yelled, "Yuki!"

Yuki looked around as if he heard something. "Say, can we please have your autograph, Prince? We've been asking you but you aren't answering. Are you alright?" A woman asked.

"Y…yeah." Yuki replied, still dazed and confused. Did he hear his name or was he imagining things?

Tohru sighed exasperatedly and looked at the air horn can in her hand. She pressed the top readying herself for a mind blowing noise. She squinted her eyes shut, holding the can away from her ear.

No noise came.

Tohru opened her eyes, "What?" She asked herself. She absent-mindedly put back a wet strand of hair away from her face, "You're kidding me!" She said to herself as she looked at the air horn can to see if it would miraculously make a ear breaking sound.

Frustrated, she thought of what else she could to get Yuki's attention. Looking for an opening between the crowds growing around Yuki, she held the can tightly within her hand.

"Please, God, if you love me, please let this hit!" She silently prayed.

Tohru, the non-athletic heroine of the story, threw the can with all her might as she once again called out, "Yuki! I'm right here!"

"Eh? Yuki? Who's that?" The woman beside Yuki asked.

Yuki turned around.

The can flew through the wet air, over a cab, through the gap in the crowd…

"OW!" Yuki yelled, who in their right mind would throw a damn can--

"YUKI!" He heard. Immediately, he stopped and got off the motorcycle, but still cradling his head with one arm. It sounded like Tohru...

"Are you alright?" One of the people around him asked.

She called out once again. Yuki couldn't believe it, it was Tohru! He searched for the familiar brunette. "Who the hell is Yuki?" One of the people in the crowd asked yet again. Yuki smiled, "That's me." He answered and walked away from the crowd as fast as he could.

Tohru's voice was growing coarse and the rain was coming down harder. She shivered, did she get his attention? Tohru peered around and spotted him. He was soaked, his silver hair a mop upon his head, and she smiled. She was sure she was also a sight. Her long brown hair was sticking to her face, her dress was muddy and wet, and her cheeks flushed. Yuki finally saw her standing between a yellow cab and car. He stared at her in disbelief.

Tohru wasn't sure why Yuki was there, but her heart told her that he was there for her, and unlike the rest of the world, she thought, she was going to follow her heart again and make that mistake. She took a small step towards him, another, and then another until she started to jog towards him.

Tohru opened her arms and embraced Yuki as she approached him. Yuki was still in disbelief and finally hugged the girl in return. His hand held her waist and combed through her wet hair. Tohru, in return, hugged him tighter.

"Did you have to throw the can at me? You already spilled coffee on me the first time." Yuki whispered to her ear. Tohru sobbed in response.

"I'm sorry, Tohru. I shouldn't have said those words. I was scared that you would get hurt because…" Yuki started, "Well, because…because I really like you and I wanted to be near you all the time. I think, I guess…" He stuttered as he embraced the girl in his arms.

"I guess you can say, I think I'm in love with you." He quietly finished.

Tohru didn't respond but slowly let go of Yuki. "Please say something." Yuki said. He started to worry. Tohru looked up through her lashes, "I didn't spill the coffee. I tripped and fell…" She whispered.

"Yuki…" She continued and looked straight at him and tears slowly escaped her eyes, "Thank goodness…thank goodness… b-because I love you…I love you!" She cried.

Yuki smiled in relief and hugged the girl once again, hushing her sobs. He kissed the top of her head. He kissed her left eye gently. Tohru's sobs quieted as he kissed her cheek, and finally she stopped crying as Yuki found her lips.

"Get off the road! Stupid teenagers!"

"Don't ruin the moment, old man!" Someone retorted back.

The couple laughed as the rain and the traffic started to finally show improvement.

* * *

Shigure blinked as the camera flashed directly at his face, "Hey! That can blind me, you know?!" He said. He was making his way outside his house, when the media suddenly bombarded him.

"Is it true? Prince quit the entertainment business?"

"Was it because of that girl named Tohru Honda?"

"The sudden drop of Sohma shares—is that because Yuki quit?"

"Where is he now?"

"STOP!" Shigure yelled. On cue, a brand new car with a big red bow on its roof drove into his garage way. Shigure beamed, "It's here!" He exclaimed and made his way towards the brand new car. Coming out of the car was his cousin, Ayame.

"Shigure, you win…" Aya said with defeat giving Shigure the keys.

"Don't worry, Aya, you can always ride with me!" Shigure exclaimed with a wink. The media gasped as Aya winked back and hopped into the passenger side.

Shigure faced the media, "His name is not Prince, but Yuki. Yuki Sohma." He said as he sat down on the driver's seat, but before closing the door, continued, "Sohma Corporation has branched out according to Akito, with the family members owning certain industries. Ladies and gents, you're looking at the president of the music industry of Sohma Corporation." Here Shigure grinned at the automated response of the cameras.

"As for Yuki, he's happy with Tohru. I guess you can say, she shot that can through the air and scored!" Shigure finished and laughed as he closed the door of his brand new car, driving away from the media.

Meanwhile, at Tohru and Uo's apartment, there was a get together with friends. Uo, Hanajima, Kyo, and Kagura were having a Wii tennis game, and were very into it. "ACE!" Uo said victoriously, taunting a very irritated Kyo. Yuki smiled at the scene as he leaned against the wall in the living room. A glass of vanilla frappucino appeared in front of him. "It's in the house." Tohru said with a smile as she moved closer to him. Yuki took the glass from her hands. He looked at her blue-green eyes and kissed his girlfriend.

"I love you, Tohru Honda, and the vanilla frappucinos you make." He said after he kissed her and grinned.

**The End!**

* * *

**Author's Notes**: I hope you guys enjoyed the last chapter of the story! Thank you for those who have fervently kept up with the story and waited patiently for it! Thank you, thank you! Thank you for the continued support, reviews, and some of the threats you guys have jokingly sent actually helped me out! Yes, they were scary at first, but hey, they helped! Thank you yet again! Stay tuned for Red Butterfly Legends: The Fall's update! 


End file.
